


Keep Holding On

by boltgirl426



Series: Under My Skin [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Clark, Bottom Oliver, Crime Fighting, M/M, Original Fiction, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: Set a few months after the conclusion of I’ve Got You Under My Skin.  Clark has moved to Star City to begin his new life with Oliver, but the transition is not always easy.  Clark finds that despite new friends, a new life and the man he loves by his side, the ghosts of the past have a way of finding him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my story, I've Got You Under My Skin. This fic might not make much sense if you haven't read that one!

_“You're not alone … Together we stand … I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand …”_

 

“So how is it?” Clark smiled pulling his book bag over his shoulder as he made his way out of Anderson Hall on the campus of Star City University.

 

“Hello to you too, Chloe,” he replied and grinned as his best friend chuckled.

 

“I’m sorry … it’s just that you living across the country is still taking some getting used to,” she admitted.

 

“I know … I miss you too, Chlo,” Clark told her making his way through the quad.

 

“So tell me, how was the first day?”

 

“It’s not over yet actually … two-hour time difference remember?” he asked.

 

“Right … but still you’ve had a class,” she pointed out and Clark chuckled.

 

“It was good, very informative,” he said and she scoffed.

 

“Fine don’t tell me,” she teased.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Chlo … I just have to get to class.  I’ll call you later, k?” he asked.

 

“Alright … I won’t hold my breath since I have a feeling Oliver will grill you to death enough when you get home,”

 

“I’ll talk to you soon, Chloe.  I promise,” he said.

 

“Bye, Clark.”  He smiled saying goodbye to his best friend as he made his way into his next class.

 

________________________________________

 

Making his way out of his final class of the day, Clark was ready to go to sleep.  He’d almost forgotten how exhausting school could be … even for an alien.  Turning a corner, he nearly ran into someone, quickly catching them before they hit the ground.  A pair of surprised green eyes looked up at Clark helped the person up, his gaze falling on a young man not much older than himself.  A bit shorter than his own 6’3 frame, he had flaming red hair which was cropped close with a wavy top.

 

“God man, I’m sorry … I wasn’t even paying attention,” he apologized.  Clark shook his head.

 

“It’s not a problem, really,” he assured him. The young man held out his hand in greeting.

 

“I’m Roy, Roy Harper,” he introduced.  Clark smiled taking his hand lightly.

 

“Clark Kent, it’s nice to meet you Roy,” he said.

 

“Hey we have British Literature together don’t we? 11:15?” Roy asked.  Thinking about it for a moment, Clark realized he was right.

 

“Yeah we do,”

 

“Cool, well I gotta get to archery practice … but maybe I’ll see you around?” he asked and Clark nodded.  With a smile and a wave, he watched as Roy trotted off in the direction of the athletic facilities.  Feeling a vibration in his coat pocket, Clark smiled pulling out his cellphone.  Not bothering to check the caller id, he answered the call with a chuckle.

 

“Hello, Chloe.”

 

________________________________________

 

Opening the door with a soft click, Oliver smiled at the sight before him.  Laying on the chaise lounge, one arm flung over his head to keep the late afternoon sun out of his face was Clark, fast asleep.  Andrew said that the brunette had arrived home an hour earlier and had fallen asleep with very little conversation. 

 

Seeing that there was indeed enough room on the lounge for him, Ollie shrugged out of his suit coat and undid his tie placing it over the coat.  Unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, he rolled up his sleeves and took his shoes off before making his way over to his boyfriend.

 

Sliding gently onto the lounge, Oliver smiled as Clark shifted in his sleep, his hand coming down to rest on his chest.  Leaning forward, the blond nuzzled his nose against Clark’s cheek, lips extending to kiss the supple skin beneath.  It didn’t take much for the brunette’s head to turn, lips finding one another’s softly.  Hearing a low groan, Oliver pulled away watching as Clark’s lashes fluttered open to reveal the blue-green orbs he loved.

 

“Hi,” Ollie said with a grin.  Clark smiled letting a hand rise to caress Oliver’s cheek.

 

“Hi,” he replied unable to contain a yawn from escaping.  He turned his head politely before looking back at Oliver who grinned.

 

“Long day?” the blond asked.  Clark groaned leaning forward to wrap his arms around his lover, nestling his head into the crook of Ollie’s neck.

 

“I forgot how exhausting college is,” Clark murmured, content to spend the rest of the night in his current position.  Oliver chuckled as he ran his fingers gently through Clark’s hair, smiling at the sigh that escaped his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“You hungry?” Ollie asked.  Clark pulled away to lift his eyes to Ollie’s.

 

“I’m twenty … I’m always hungry,” he replied and Oliver laughed out loud, leaning forward to capture the brunette’s lips with a smile.

 

“Well as much as I don’t want to leave this position … it was a long day at the office and I’m starved … so let’s get some food,” Oliver said promptly sitting up and standing, turning to hold out his hand to Clark.

 

“Well if you insist,” Clark said taking the pro-offered limb with a grin.  Wrapping his arms around Clark’s waist, the pair made their way into the house toward the kitchen table, which was laid out with various dishes.  It hadn’t taken long after Clark moved in for the pair to have their meals in the kitchen.  The dining room, as nice as it was, was way too formal for either of them and they’d vowed that when it was just them, they would dine in Oliver’s second-favorite room.

 

“Thank you, Andrew,” Clark said as Oliver’s “assistant” poured him a glass of milk.

 

“You’re quite welcome, Sir,” he said moving to fill Oliver’s glass.  Dishing out plates of spaghetti, Andrew took his leave and the pair was left alone.

 

“So how was the first day back?” Ollie asked.  “Did you play nice with all the other kids?” he teased and Clark rolled his eyes, a slow grin appearing on his face.

 

“Smartass … yes it was good.  Tiring, but good.  Chloe called three times,” he replied and Oliver chuckled.

 

“Did you expect anything less?” the blond asked and Clark shook his head.

 

“From her, of course not,” he replied taking a bite of pasta.  Looking up, he noticed Oliver’s gaze turn serious.

 

“You’re not regretting it are you?” Ollie asked and the brunette quickly frowned.

 

“Do I need to smack you or something? How many times have I told you that there is nowhere on this earth that I’d rather be than here with you,” Clark replied.  Oliver smiled shaking his head.

 

“Okay first of all … I do not welcome the concussion or possible coma that would result in you smacking me and secondly … you’ve told me more times than I can count,” Oliver replied.

 

“Good,” Clark said giving him a sly grin before returning to his meal.

 

________________________________________

 

Shutting off the light in the bathroom, Clark stopped short upon seeing Oliver in bed already curled under the covers.  The silk sheet rode low on his hips and Clark couldn’t help but suppress a groan at the sight of his lover’s golden skin.  But the fact that said lover’s eyes were firmly closed, Clark realized that they were both exhausted. 

 

Pushing back his side of the covers, Clark slid in and quickly had an armful of Oliver, who had shifted in his sleep to close the distance between them, his hand sliding across Clark’s naked chest.  Pressing a kiss against the blond’s temple, Clark smiled.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.  Oliver shifted slightly, his head turning to kiss the brunette’s chest and he sighed.

 

“I love you, handsome.”

 

________________________________________

 

Opening his eyes, Clark blinked in confusion.  Gone was the king size bed he shared with Oliver, and in its place was ice as far as the eye could see.  The fortress, Clark realized as he stepped closer to the consul.

 

“It is time, Kal-El,” came the booming voice of Jor-El, causing Clark to step back in surprise.

 

“Time for what?” Clark asked finally finding his voice.

 

“For your training, my son … it is long overdue,” Jor-El replied.

 

“I … I can’t,” Clark told him hesitantly, waiting for the lecture he knew would follow.

 

“You have seen the dangers that can occur without the proper preparation, Kal-El.  If you do not complete your training, the risk of more danger to the ones you love will only rise,” his father’s voice boomed.

 

“What do you mean? I’ve destroyed all the phantoms,” Clark hollered.

 

“Phantoms are not your only nemesis, Kal-El,” Jor-El replied and suddenly against one wall, the ice seemed to project an image.  Stepping closer, Clark was astonished to see himself and Lex in the loft at the farm.  He remembered this, he knew this moment.  It had been two years earlier back when his friendship with Lex was still intact, back when his friend had been split in two personas.

 

_“Think about it, Clark. My intellect, your powers together, we could rule this world. We'll walk as gods among men,” Lex said enticingly._

_“You're not a god. I'm not even sure you're human,” Clark replied._

_“Are you?” the billionaire challenged._

_“Is the real Lex still alive?”_

_“Oh, you don't get it, do you? I am the real Lex!” he hollered._

_“Is he still alive?” Clark replied insistenly._

_“Sort of. I mean, I couldn't really be sure what would happen to me if I killed him, so I tucked him away where I can keep an eye on him. Maybe torture him a little when I'm feeling blue,” Lex replied casually._

_“Where is he?  Where is he?!” the brunette asked, but suddenly grunted in pain, quickly falling to the floor._

_“What's the matter, Clark? You look a little sick. Just like back in the lab when you were with the other me, when he opened the safe door and exposed you to the meteor rock. Every man has a weakness, Clark, no matter how superhuman he may be. I've embraced my destiny. Now, embrace yours. We could forge a new future together,” Lex promised, securing his kryptonite ring._

_“I'll never join you,”_

_“Yes, you will. Or everyone you love will suffer!” Lex yelled before delivering a solid punch, which sent Clark plummeting through the back wall of the barn, landing in a heap on the ground below._  

 

As quickly as the image was there, it was gone, replaced once again by solid ice.

 

“I don’t understand … Lex is locked up … he doesn’t know my secret,” Clark called out.

 

“To underestimate Lex Luthor would be unwise, my son.  Though he may not display the knowledge of your secret … it does not mean that it is not within his subconscious,” his father warned.

 

“Why? Why now? I’ve made a life for myself, a life with someone I love … You can’t ask me to leave him like this,” Clark told him.

 

“My son, your training will require sacrifice, but its rewards will outweigh the consequences,” Jor-El explained.

 

“What consequences?” Clark asked in confusion.  The sheet of ice began to distort once more and the image projected before him, made Clark drop to his knees.  An anguished cry tore through his throat at the sight of the Green Arrow’s broken body lying in a heap on the doorstep of the home that he and Ollie shared.

 

“No! Why are you doing this to me? Is this what’s going to happen if I don’t go?” Clark asked but was met with silence.

 

“Answer me!” Clark hollered.

 

“If you do not complete your training … you will not have what is necessary to prevent this from happening,” Jor-El warned once more as the ice shifted to portray Oliver’s lifeless body yet again.

 

“No!” Clark hollered, bolting upright in bed.  The frantic cry in his voice, combined with the movement, quickly woke Oliver who sat up looking around in a panic.  His eyes fell to Clark whose hands covered his face.

 

“Clark?” he asked.  The brunette let his hands fall away, his teary-gaze landing on the blond before he quickly embraced him.  So surprised by the movement, Ollie barely had a chance to breathe.  Realizing that Clark wasn’t letting him go, Oliver began to push away.  Gently he cupped the brunette’s face in his hands.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.  Clark took a calming breath, his hands running along Oliver’s bare torso as if reassuring himself that the blond was indeed there.

 

“I … I had a dream … you were dead,” Clark confessed.  Oliver looked at him for a moment, but seeing the seriousness in his lover’s gaze, he quickly pulled him to him, dropping kisses against Clark’s shoulder.

 

“I’m right here, Clark, I promise,” he reassured him.  Gently lowering them back down into the pillows, Oliver cradled the brunette in his arms, placing tender kisses upon his skin as his fingers ran gently through his hair.

 

“It’s okay … I’m right here,” he whispered.

 

“He said if I didn’t go, you’d die,” Clark said softly through his tears, which dropped softly onto the skin of Oliver’s neck.

 

“Who said, Clark?” Oliver asked.  Shaking his head, Clark just pulled Oliver closer and the blond nodded, realizing that was as much as he was going to get from his boyfriend for now.

 

“Okay … shhh, I’m right here, just sleep, love … Just sleep.”

 

________________________________________

 

Yawning deeply, Oliver looked over at his watch and sighed.  Clark had fallen back to sleep around 2:30am, but for the blond, sleep had not come easy and he had lain awake watching his lover for another hour and a half.  Looking back at the bed, he frowned seeing Clark still deep in sleep. 

 

He knew the brunette didn’t have class till noon today, but he had hoped to talk to him about his dream.  Unfortunately a stockholders meeting in thirty minutes would keep him from finding out the answers until at least that evening.  Making his way over to his slumbering lover, he leaned down, lips grazing Clark’s softly.

 

“I love you, handsome,” he said softly before standing once more, making his way out of the bedroom and down the waiting limo.

 

________________________________________

 

“So he just gave you an ultimatum?” Clark frowned as his best friend turned in her desk chair to look at him in disbelief.  After his only class of the day, he’d speeded back to Metropolis, needing the advice and understanding that he knew only Chloe could give.

 

“I guess that what you could call it,” he replied and she frowned.

 

“He tells you that Lex subconsciously knows your secret and then gives you a not-so-happy fortune telling image of your lover dead? … Sounds more like blackmail to me,” Chloe told him and Clark considered her words.

 

“He said that the training that I will receive will better prepare me to stop Lex and will keep Oliver alive,” Clark told her softly.  Standing, Chloe invaded his personal space, laying one of her hands on top of his own.

 

“And what if it doesn’t? What if it’s a trap? What if it wasn’t even real?” she asked causing Clark to shrug.

 

“I don’t think I have much of a choice, Chlo,” he replied and she frowned.

 

“You always have a choice, Clark,” she said unable to stop her lips from quirking into a smile.  “You just always seem to do the right thing with that choice though.”

 

Clark chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“I’ll go to the Fortress and find out how long the training will take … maybe I can squeeze it in on the weekends?” Clark suggested and Chloe couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I guess anything’s worth a shot,” she replied.  Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Lois emerged.  Realizing that she couldn’t exactly explain Clark’s appearance all the way from Star City, she turned to her friend but found only a note scribbled on her desk in his place.  Picking up the paper, she smiled.

 

“Thank You!”

 

“Whatchya got there?” Lois asked making her way over.  She plucked the paper out of Chloe’s hands before the blond could protest, but frowned seeing the note.

 

“Thank you? … Who’s this from?” she asked.  Chloe huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Lo, just because we work together doesn’t mean that my desk is fair game,” she said softly and Lois simply shrugged.

 

“Fine, okay … I’m sorry, I just thought I saw you talking to someone when I came in and I thought I’d see what was up?” Lois admitted.  Chloe shrugged, a playful smile crossing her lips.

 

“Looks like you need to get your eyes checked, Lo.”

 

________________________________________

 

Placing the key into its groove, Clark closed his eyes and was quickly transported to the artic tundra which housed the Fortress.  Heading into the icy castle, he looked around before making his way over to the console.

 

“Hello, my son,” came Jor-El’s voice from the darkness as suddenly the entire cavern was lit in a pure white light.

 

“I got your message,” Clark replied.

 

“I’m sorry that you had to be told in that manner, but I did not know whether or not you would set foot in here again and it is imperative that you …”

 

“Complete your training, I know,” Clark finished for him.

 

“And is that why you have come today?” Jor-El asked.

 

“In part … I want to know how long the training will take,” Clark told him.

 

“The length of the training is always dependent upon one’s mind, my son.  Since you have yet to complete it … I cannot tell you how long it will take.”

 

“I can give you three days … we have a long weekend coming up at school,” Clark told him.

 

“Three days might not be long enough …”

 

“Well its going to have to be.  I will not let go of the life that I’ve built for myself here.  You told me that completing my training is the only way to save Oliver and to stop Lex, well I’m giving myself over to the training for three days … take it or leave me alone,” Clark finished.  There was a long pause and Clark wondered if it was actually possible to anger a computer replication.

 

“At the dawn on the sixth day you will come here to begin your training … at the end of the third day, your training will be complete,” Jor-El answered.  Clark waited for a moment, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips as he realized that he had just gotten what he wanted.

 

“Agreed ... I will come at dawn on the sixth day,” Clark told him and turned to leave.

 

“Come with a clear mind, Kal-El, for that is the only way to be successful in your task,” his father told him.  Nodding Clark continued out of the Fortress, quickly finding himself back in the caves.  Looking at his watch, he realized that Oliver would likely be getting home soon back on the west coast, and quickly super speeded back to Star City.

 

Making his way through the front door, he was surprised to find the house empty.

 

“Andrew?” he called out.  Receiving no response he honed his hearing in to listen for any noises in the mansion and that’s when he heard Oliver’s gentle breathing.  He would know that sound anywhere.  Climbing the steps toward their bedroom, he made his way inside looking around for his boyfriend.  Coming up empty in the main area and the bathroom, he listened closer and took several steps toward the wall.  Using his regular vision, he couldn’t decipher any lines that would show a door, but as his x-ray vision took over, Clark was surprised to see clear through the wall into another room. 

 

Letting his hand trail along the door, he heard a soft click and it swung open gently to reveal a medium-sized room.  There were candles lit in various spots and low lighting throughout the room.  Oliver was in the middle, his body in a perfect handstand and that’s when Clark realized that he was doing yoga.  This had to be the meditation room Oliver had talked about when he’d first moved in.  It was a place that the blond could go to be alone and let the stress of his day and life disappear. 

 

Feeling as though he were intruding, Clark took a step backwards, but was stopped by the sound of his lover’s voice.

 

“Don’t go, handsome.”  With a careful release, the blond tipped over back onto his feet, turning to look at Clark with a small smile.

 

“Hi,” he said and Clark couldn’t stop a grin of his own from appearing.

 

“Hey,” he replied as Ollie grabbed a towel, wiping the excess sweat from his limbs.

 

“I got out early today thinking that you were going to be here after your class today, but you weren’t,” Oliver explained and Clark frowned.

 

“I’m sorry about that … I … I needed to get some advice,” he replied honestly.

 

“Okay,” Oliver responded.

 

“I went to Metropolis to talk to Chloe,” Clark admitted, sitting down on one of the stone benches which jutted out from the wall.

 

“I see … and was she any help?” he asked sitting next to him.  Clark nodded.

 

“She’s always a help,” he replied noticing the slight frown on Oliver’s face as he looked away and that’s when Clark realized.  Instead of talking to his boyfriend about his situation, the same boyfriend who got out of work early for him, he’d gone to Metropolis.

 

“I’m sorry,” Clark apologized.  Oliver’s head turned; a look of confusion upon his face.

 

“For what?” he asked and Clark reached out taking his hand.

 

“For not coming to you first … that dream, the outcome and what’s about to happen … it all involves you and me, not Chloe and I should have come to you,” Clark explained softly.  Oliver nodded gently, turning a bit more to face Clark, looking him in the eyes.

 

“Are you ready to tell me about your dream?” he asked and Clark nodded.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

_“When it gets cold … And it feels like the end … There's no place to go … You know I won't give in … No I won't give in …”_


	2. Chapter 2

_“Keep holding on … 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through … Just stay strong … 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you …”_

“And then he told me that if I did not complete my training … there were going to be outcomes that I would not be able to prevent,” Clark revealed, having already told Oliver of the fact that it was likely Lex knew his secret.

 

“What kind of outcomes?” Oliver asked and the brunette sighed reaching forward to caress his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

“Your death,” Clark replied softly.  Oliver regarded him for a moment before realizing that Clark was serious.  Unsure of how to respond, Oliver stayed quiet, waiting.

 

“So what are you going to do?” he finally responded, his voice quivering with uncertainty.  Clark frowned and stood, moving away from the blond sadly.

 

“I have to go,” Clark answered.

 

“What?” Ollie asked and the brunette turned, making his way over to kneel at the blond’s feet.

 

“This is something I’ve put off for too long Oliver, and now that I have you in my life … I will not risk anything coming between that,” Clark told him, tears forming in his eyes.  Reaching out, Oliver cupped Clark’s face in his hands, leaning forward to kiss his lips tenderly.  Resting his forehead against the brunette’s, Ollie sighed.

 

“When?” he asked.

 

“Saturday,” Clark responded and Oliver looked at him sharply.

 

“That soon?”

 

“I’ll be back on Monday,” Clark offered and Ollie’s confusion grew.

 

“Your training only lasts three days?”

 

“No … that’s the ultimatum I gave Jor-El.  I told him that I had a life here now, and a man I loved and I wasn’t going to sacrifice my time with him … and he reluctantly agreed,” Clark said with a small grin.  Oliver smiled shaking his head as he kissed Clark once more.

 

“I guess I can’t argue with that then,” he replied and Clark smiled.

 

“Nope … you can’t.”

 

________________________________________

 

“Jesus, Ollie,” Clark breathed, his hands running through the silky locks of his boyfriend’s hair as the deliciously hot mouth of said boyfriend enveloped his cock completely.

 

They had made love twice already and just when Clark thought he would fall into the vestiges of sleep, his lover’s lips were upon him.  Looking up at the brunette Oliver smiled, stroking Clark’s prominent erection with one hand.

 

“Do you want me to stop, handsome?” he asked softly with a teasing edge to his voice.

 

“God no,” Clark murmured and Oliver smiled returning his mouth to his lover once more.  Building him up quickly, Ollie moaned as the brunette tipped over into another orgasm.  A low groan erupted from Clark as the powerful tremors came and went but not before he felt soft lips kiss against his hipbone, his legs nudged further apart and suddenly Oliver had thrust deep inside him, bracing his weight on the bed to look down at him.

 

Clark reached up with a moan, cupping Oliver’s face.  The blond smiled leaning down to capture Clark’s lips as his body began to thrust eagerly against the brunette.

 

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” Clark asked breathlessly.  Ollie grinned slightly, his shoulders rising in a small shrug.

 

“Are you complaining?” the blond teased and Clark shook his head adamantly.

 

“Hell no,” he replied and Oliver smiled once more, leaning down again to capture Clark’s lips.  So keyed up from their earlier love making, it wasn’t long before Oliver exploded once more into orgasm, a groan escaping his mouth as he thrust again and again against his lover till the last of the tremors had ceased.  Collapsing onto Clark’s chest, Oliver groaned.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, gorgeous, but is there a reason for the sexual marathon you’ve got going?” Clark asked.  Lifting his head, Ollie smiled, a hand lifting to touch the brunette’s cheek.

 

“Three days without you … that’s why,” he said softly, a slow grin quirking at his lips and Clark chuckled leaning up to capture the blond’s mouth.

 

“I’ll be back, love … I promise you,” Clark told him and Oliver nodded.

 

“I know, handsome … I know.”

 

________________________________________

 

Checking to make sure he’d brought his paper, Clark barely noticed as someone sat down next to him at the lab table. 

 

“Hey Clark.”  Turning quickly, the brunette was surprised to see Roy Harper next to him.

 

“Hey Roy, wow, we’ve got chemistry together too?” Clark asked and the redhead nodded.

 

“Looks like it,” he said setting his books down on the table.

 

“You got a partner yet?” Roy asked indicating the table.  Around them, other people were taking their seats at the two-seated tables.

 

“I guess you’re it,” Clark said, smiling as he opened his notebook.  Within minutes the teacher had made his way in and the pair focused their attention forward.

 

________________________________________

 

“Mr. Queen?” Oliver’s gaze lifted to the document in front of him, trailing to the intercom on his desk.

 

“Yes Celeste?” he asked holding down the button.

 

“Sir, Mayor Thompson is here to see you,” she said and Oliver’s eyes went wide in surprise.

 

“Send him in,” Ollie replied, quickly standing to greet the Mayor.  Within seconds, his private elevator opened to reveal Donald Thompson, who smiled and held his hand out in greeting.

 

“Oliver, so good to see you,” he said brightly.  The blond smiled shaking the older man’s hand.

 

“Mr. Mayor, good to see you as well.  This is a surprise, what can I do for you?” Oliver asked indicating toward the living room area.  The Mayor took a seat in one of the chairs and smiled.

 

“You’ve kept such a low-key profile that I didn’t realize you’d come home permanently,” the Mayor admitted.  Oliver smiled, his shoulders lifting in a slight shrug.

 

“I’ve been meaning to call,” the blond replied sheepishly, causing the Mayor to chuckle.

 

“I understand, Oliver.”

 

Looking at the Mayor, Oliver could tell that there was something going on.  He’d already asked what the man had wanted and the Mayor had done a stunning job at evading his question.

 

“Don, you know that I have the utmost respect for you, so you’ll have to forgive me when I ask you what you want?” Oliver asked directly.  Donald looked at him seriously for a moment before leaning forward slightly.

 

“I want you to take over my seat as Mayor,” he said.  Oliver shook his head slightly in disagreement. 

 

“Don, we’ve talked about this and its something that I’m considering, but there’s a factor now that wasn’t there before,”

 

“Whatever it is, we can work with it or around it … whatever needs to be done,” the Mayor persisted.

 

“I’m in a relationship, Don,” Oliver said, watching as a smile crept onto the Mayor’s face.

 

“That’s fantastic … that will help the campaign even more … who is she?” Donald asked and Oliver stood, walking away slightly with a shake of his head.  Finally he turned around, chin held up proudly, because no matter what … nothing was going to make him ashamed of his relationship with Clark … nothing.

 

“His name is Clark,” Oliver replied firmly.  The Mayor’s face went through several emotions, most notably shock.

 

“You’re dating a …”

 

“A man, yes,” Oliver confirmed.  The blond watched as the Mayor sat back in his seat, as if trying to think of a response.  Instead of waiting for Donald to speak, Oliver decided to make the first move.

 

“Clark is in complete support of me running for Mayor,” Ollie said, sitting back down.  The Mayor began to speak, but was stopped by the blond’s raised hand.

 

“I’m not saying that I don’t want to be Mayor … because truthfully it’s something I thought about before I ever moved away … but now I’ve got someone in my life that I love.  And I won’t sacrifice his new life here in Star City, to be under constant scrutiny from the press and the paparazzi.  He hasn’t had an easy life and this is a fresh start for him.  He’s started school again, he’s adjusting and I will not put his life into upheaval to run for Mayor … not yet.  Not until I know and understand what the public’s reaction is going to be to our relationship,” Oliver explained.  Donald regarded him for a moment before smiling.

 

“You were always too wise beyond your years, you know that?” he asked.

 

“So I’ve been told,” Ollie responded.

 

“Well, when do I get to meet the man in your life?” the Mayor asked and Oliver hesitated for a moment.  Sure he knew how old Clark was, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone else to know just how old his boyfriend was, particularly if he were going to be emerging into the public spotlight.

 

“I’m sure it will be soon,” Oliver replied.  Donald watched him for a moment as if sensing that he was holding something back.

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

“Clark is not quite 21 yet,” Oliver told him and Donald pursed his lips.

 

“How not quite 21 is he?” the Mayor asked.

 

“About eight months,” Ollie answered.

 

“And you thought I was going to be upset about this? Ollie you know me better than that,” Donald told him.  Leaning forward, he sighed.

 

“And you should know your city better than that.  The people of the town love you,” he continued.

 

“They never saw me with a man before Donald,” the blond pointed out taking a sip of his water.

 

“You honestly think that’s going to make a difference? For all the good you do and have done for this city … do you think that’s going to matter?” Donald asked, letting the question hang in the air for Oliver to ponder.

 

“When you’re ready … let me know,” Donald said quietly, standing as he showed himself out of the office leaving Oliver alone in silence.  Standing after a moment, the blond made his way over to the window overlooking Star City.  He watched the cars pass along the streets down below and sighed.

 

‘Could he really do this? He asked himself internally.  He hadn’t lied to the Mayor.  Taking over that particular office had been something he’d thought about for awhile … but then he’d met Clark.  His boyfriend was just settling in, just getting used to the new city and all the aspects of life that went with it.  Oliver knew it wasn’t fair to thrust him into the limelight, especially with the fact that reporters would likely hound him and even follow him to school. 

 

The paparazzi and press opened up a whole other world of trouble considering the fact that the man he loved was not quite human.  If anyone saw something that could bring any speculation to Clark and his abilities, Oliver didn’t know just how he would be able to protect him.

 

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Ollie made his way back over to his work.  The decision on whether or not to run for the mayoral seat would have to wait, at least until he’d gotten the chance to fully discuss it with Clark.

 

________________________________________

 

“It can’t possibly be fair that he gives us a paper due at the end of the week for our first assignment,” Roy grumbled as he lifted his bag onto his shoulder.

 

“Could be worse I guess … he could have had us each do one,” Clark offered and Roy nodded in agreement.

 

“So do you want to get together at some point and get this done?” the redhead asked.

 

“Sure … what works for you?” Clark asked causing Roy to shrug.

 

“Whatever is best for you … I’m not picky.  I just have to work it around my practice schedule.  I would say you could come over and we’d work on it at my dorm but that place is a zoo,” Roy told him.  Clark thought about it for a moment, wondering if Oliver would mind if Roy came over to work on the paper at their house.  He couldn’t see how it would be that big of a deal and resigned to call him later about it.

 

“Is your dorm bad?” Roy asked, effectively snapping Clark out of his thoughts.

 

“What?” Clark asked in reply.

 

“I asked you if your dorm is bad? Do you have a lot of crazies?” Clark chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“No crazies, actually.  I don’t live on campus,” the brunette admitted.

 

“That’s cool,” Roy replied.

 

“Why don’t you come over to my house tomorrow afternoon and we can get it done and out of the way then?” Clark offered and Roy thought about it for a moment.

 

“That sounds cool … I can duck out of archery for one day,”

 

“Alright well I’ll see you tomorrow in class then,” Clark replied. 

 

“Sounds good, later Clark,” Roy answered before taking off in the direction of his next class.  Realizing that he was done for the day, Clark couldn’t help but smile.  Checking his watch, which read 12:30pm, he looked around to make sure nobody was watching before kicking it into high gear, speeding to his new favorite deli in Star City.

 

“Hi Clark!” Avery, a bubbly brunette around his age said as he entered. 

 

“Hey Avery, can I get two of my usual to go?” he asked her.

 

“You bet.  Give me just a sec,” she replied and turned to go fix his sandwiches.  He had a gut-feeling that Oliver would enjoy being surprised with lunch and he was more than certain that his boyfriend hadn’t taken a moment to actually eat yet.  Avery returned minutes later with his sandwiches, along with some fresh garden salads and drinks, packing it all up for him.

 

“You’re the best,” he told her, leaving a generous tip before making his way out to the street and in the direction of Queen Towers.

 

________________________________________

 

“Hi Celeste.” Oliver’s secretary looked up and smiled upon seeing him exit the elevator.

 

“Hi, Clark.  How are you?” she asked brightly.  He handed her a cup of her favorite soup from the same deli he’d been at and she grinned.

 

“You are a prince,” she said lifting the lid to smell the wonderful aroma of the minestrone soup.

 

“Is he busy?” Clark asked indicating toward the elevator that led to his boyfriend’s inner sanctuary.

 

“He isn’t actually … He has a meeting in two hours and I know for a fact that he has not eaten anything,” she added and Clark grinned.

 

“Perfect … can you hold his calls?” Clark asked hopefully and Celeste nodded with a smile.

 

“You bet,” she replied and he thanked her before getting onto the elevator.  It took less than a minute for the silver doors to slide open and reveal Oliver’s penthouse office.  Clark stepped off the elevator and looked around not finding Oliver anywhere.  Making his way back into the kitchen, he set up their lunch on the table and shrugged out of his coat before heading back out to search for Oliver.  A sudden movement caught his eye as he walked past the living room area and turned making his way over to the open balcony doors.

 

________________________________________

 

Leaning against the balcony railing, Oliver crossed his arms over his chest, looking out upon the city, his gaze crossed the skyline, landing on the Richmond building on the campus of Star City University and he wondered what Clark was doing at that moment.

 

“You look deep in thought.”  Turning quickly, Oliver’s surprised gaze fell on the object of his thoughts and he smiled as Clark came over, capturing his lips solidly.

 

“You sure you don’t have any psychic abilities mixed in with those superpowers?” Oliver asked sliding his arms around Clark’s waist.  The brunette smiled letting one hand rest on Ollie’s arm as the other caressed his cheek.

 

“Why? Were you thinking about me again?” he asked and Oliver chuckled.

 

“When don’t I?” the blond replied and smiled before leaning forward once more to capture Clark’s lips.  Content to indulge in a well-deserved make-out session for a few moments, the pair finally parted minutes later, foreheads resting against one another’s in satisfaction.

 

“So what do I owe the pleasure?” Oliver asked and Clark smiled, stepping out of Oliver’s embrace to take the blond’s hand.  Leading him back inside, Clark weaved through the living room before emerging in the kitchen, stepping back to reveal the lunch he’d set up.  Oliver chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

 

“And how did you know that I hadn’t eaten yet?” he asked the brunette who simply shrugged in return.  Clark looked over at him suddenly serious.

 

“Honestly I’m not sure … I just felt it,” he admitted.  Oliver looked at him curiously for a moment before a smile broke out on his face.

 

“You just don’t want to admit you’re psychic,” he teased sitting down and Clark chuckled.

 

“Well you caught me,” he joked taking his own seat.

 

“This looks really good,” Oliver admitted and Clark smiled.

 

“You need to learn to eat lunch, gorgeous,” Clark teased taking a bite of his sandwich.  Oliver rolled his eyes before digging into this food.

 

“I do eat lunch …” he began, his gaze falling on Clark whose look was more than doubtful.

 

“Alright I won’t argue,” he conceded with a smile.

 

“Good plan,” Clark replied.

 

________________________________________

 

Sitting in the lounge chair on the balcony, Oliver sighed contentedly as Clark’s fingers ran through his hair softly.

 

“This makes me just want to cancel the rest of my day and go home,” Ollie admitted and Clark chuckled.

 

“No need to go getting complacent because of me,” he teased and Oliver grinned looking up at his boyfriend.  Remembering his earlier meeting with the Mayor, Ollie frowned and sat up completely from his spot in Clark’s lap, turning to look at the brunette seriously.

 

“Mayor Thompson came to see me today,” Oliver told him and Clark’s face showed surprise.

 

“Really? What about?” he asked.  Oliver reached out, his ringed hand taking ahold of Clark’s.

 

“He wants me to take over his seat … he’s more insistent now than ever,” the blond explained.

 

“What did you tell him?” Clark asked.

 

“Honestly? I told him that I wasn’t ready,” Ollie admitted and Clark’s brows drew together in confusion.

 

“Really?” he asked and Oliver nodded, taking a calming breath before continuing.

 

“I told him that I’ve got someone in my life that I love.  And I won’t sacrifice his new life here in Star City, to be under constant scrutiny from the press and the paparazzi,” Oliver began.  “I told him that you haven’t exactly had an easy life and this is a fresh start for you.  More importantly I told him I will not put your life into upheaval to run for Mayor … not yet.  Not until I know and understand what the public’s reaction is going to be to our relationship,” he confessed and watched Clark’s face closely for a reaction.

 

“So you don’t want to run for Mayor because you think my life will be thrust into upheaval and you’re not sure how the city is going to react to us?” Clark asked as if trying to be clear.  Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but was surprised as Clark stood up and moved away from him as if he’d been burned.  Finally he turned to him, his face showing slight anger as he opened his mouth.

 

“I’ve already told you that I support you completely.  If I didn’t and was at all concerned about my life being upheaved why would I tell you that.  I’ve never lied to you, Oliver,” Clark said, his voice laced with a touch of anger.  Oliver looked down at his hands with a frown then back at his boyfriend.

 

“I know you haven’t, which is why I was being honest with you about what I told the Mayor.  I’m thrilled that you want me to run for office, Clark, but I have to think about how things will affect our life as well.  Your abilities aren’t the only problem we face,” Ollie said, his voice raising slightly.

 

“Problems like what?” the brunette asked, slightly agitated.  Oliver shook his head in frustration.  How in the hell was he supposed to tell Clark that his age was a likely problem in the eyes of voters.  He’d seen how even Mayor Thompson had blanched at the mention of Clark’s age.

 

“What kinds of problems?” Clark asked once more, snapping Ollie from his thoughts.

 

“Like your age,” Oliver admitted, his voice trailing off slightly at the end.  Clark looked at him in confusion for a moment before stepping closer slightly.

 

“I’m sorry … did you just say my age?” Clark asked and Oliver nodded.  Opening his mouth to speak, Clark cut him off.

 

“So you’re telling me that you won’t consider running for Mayor until I’m 21? Are you kidding me?” Clark asked, not quite believing that his age should make any difference at all.  Besides the election wouldn’t be until after he’d already turned 21, but then it made sense.  If Oliver was going to announce his intentions, he’d have to do it soon to build up support and then all the details of the blond’s life would be exposed.  Clark didn’t know what to do … on one hand, he was angry … angry that Oliver seemed to think he couldn’t handle it … on the other hand was the fact that his boyfriend would be opening himself up to a world of scrutiny and criticism over a variety of issues, most importantly his sexuality.

 

Despite feeling slightly bad for his reaction, Clark shook his head.  This was all too much to deal with.  He understood that Oliver wanted to protect Clark’s abilities but the fact that he didn’t want to announce their relationship … that stung.

 

“I need to go,” Clark said moving toward the door.

 

“Clark, wait!” the blond called out and Clark turned to him.

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” he replied and continued without missing a beat to the elevator.  Oliver watched him leave, a frown on his face.

 

“I hope.”

 

________________________________________

 

Making his way into the building, Clark looked around uncertainly.  It was the first time he’d ever actually been here and despite himself, he was immensely nervous.  Following the right corridors, he found himself in front of a door and gently pushed it open.  The office was spacious and bright, a desk sat in the center, a secretary typing away furiously, her eyes locked on the screen to her right.  Shutting the door, he made his way over, wondering if she’d even turn her head.

 

“Hello,” Clark said and the woman stopped typing, her gaze quickly falling on him.

 

“Can I help you?” she asked and Clark felt kind of awkward in his request but was quickly cut short.

 

“Clark?” Looking to his left, a smile graced his features as his mother emerged from a door, her face going from surprise to genuine delight as she made her way over, hugging her baby tight.

 

“Oh my sweetheart,” she said softly, closing her eyes, not quite believing that he was actually here.

 

Pulling away she cupped his cheeks in her hands and smiled.

 

“You’re really here?” she asked and he nodded, his gaze shifting to her secretary, who was watching the pair in confusion.  Following her son’s gaze, she smiled.

 

“Eileen, this is my son, Clark,” she told the woman, who quickly smiled.

 

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you, Clark … I should have recognized you,” she apologized.  Clark shrugged reaching out to shake her hand.

 

“Not a problem,” he assured her.

 

“Well come in … Eileen can you hold my calls?” she asked and the woman smiled.

 

“Certainly, Senator,” she said and Martha thanked her before shutting the door to her office.  Ushering Clark into one of the leather chairs in front of the desk, she took a seat in the matching one right beside him.

 

“So what do I owe the honor?” she asked, instantly catching Clark’s frown.

 

“What happened?” she asked.

 

“Oliver and I had a fight, I guess,” he said uncertainly.  Martha frowned, reaching out to take his hand. 

 

“A fight about what?” she asked and he sighed, beginning to tell her the tale of what had transpired at Oliver’s office.

 

“I just don’t understand why he seems ashamed of me,” Clark said in frustration and Martha sighed.

 

“Oh honey, he’s not ashamed of you,” she assured him.  Clark opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by his mother.

 

“He’s protective of you, Clark,” she began and Clark looked at her in confusion.  “Do you remember how tough it was on Pete to know your secret?” she asked and Clark nodded.

 

“Imagine how Oliver’s feeling right now,” she suggested.  “He’s bound to the future champion of Earth,” she said and the brunette shook his head.

 

“You cannot argue with me on that Clark.  Your destiny on this planet is greater than any of us can even imagine.  By stepping into the limelight for office as the Mayor of Star City, Oliver puts that at risk.  The press will want to know all about you … where you come from, your parents … they’ll dig up any reference on you that is possible, they’ll find out about all the articles with you mentioned in them, they’ll come up with their own truths about you from the papers and from people they can talk to.  Oliver knows this and he also knows that the more they look … the better chance they have to discovering your secret,” his mother explained and Clark softened, realizing that she was right.

 

“But my age,”

 

“Honey stop and put yourself in Ollie’s shoes for just a minute.  You’re 27 years old and ready to run for a public office.  You’re the most recognizable face in the city you grew up in and you’re dating a 20 year-old.  I’m not saying it makes any sense honey, but in the public’s eye, you’re young.  And I don’t think Oliver is trying to be a jerk … I think he’s trying to protect you.  When he does declare his intentions for office, his face and yours will be plastered all over the paper, from the front page to the gossip section.  Have you stopped to think that maybe, he’s holding back not only for you to turn 21, but you to have established yourself in the city … to show the people that you’re as committed to Star City as he is?” Martha asked gently and Clark thought about it for a long moment.

 

His mother was right.  He knew for a certainty that Oliver wouldn’t do anything to hurt his feelings or make him feel inadequate and he suddenly felt like a jackass for implying it to the man he loved.  Looking up at his mother, he watched as she smiled.

 

“Feel better?” she asked softly and he smiled.

 

“You always make me feel better,” he replied and she chuckled.

 

“How about grabbing dinner?” she asked.  Clark opened his mouth to decline, but upon seeing the hopeful look on his mother’s face he smiled.

 

“I’d love to,” he replied and watched as her smile brightened even more.

 

“Great … I know just the place,” she told him.

 

________________________________________

 

“Thank you, Mom. For everything,” Clark said as the pair made their way up the steps of Martha’s townhouse.

 

“Everything will work out, honey.  I know it will,” she promised.  Clark smiled giving her a hug.

 

“Don’t forget to make that boyfriend of yours eat some of this, k?” she asked, motioning to the box in Clark’s hands. 

 

“I promise,” he told her.  “I’ll talk to you soon,” he said stepping back down the steps.

 

“I love you, Clark,” she said and Clark smiled.

 

“I love you too, Mom,” he replied.  With one last glance, Clark smiled and quickly shot up into the air making his way back to Star City.  It took him around fifteen minutes, but soon Clark was standing on the front door steps of the house he and Oliver called home.  Opening the door, he made his way inside looking around.

 

“Ollie?” he called out. 

 

“I believe Master Oliver is outback,” came Andrew’s voice and Clark turned to see the older man emerge from the kitchen area.

 

“Oh … how is he?” Clark asked causing Andrew to look at him in confusion.

 

“How is he, Sir?” he asked and Clark nodded.

 

“Yeah um is he in a good mood, upset?” Clark asked and Andrew nodded in understanding.  He reached forward taking the box from Clark.

 

“I’ll put this in the refrigerator for you and then retire for the evening,” Andrew told him without ever answering his question.  Clark watched him go with a smile.  Andrew was not only very clever, he was also a bit odd.  Shrugging out of his jacket, Clark made his way out the back doors. 

 

Looking around, he wasn’t sure where Oliver was.  The pool was empty as was the spa and the dining area showed no signs of life.  He honed his hearing and that’s when he heard it, the familiar sound of an arrow zipping through the air to connect with a target. 

 

Following the sound down a set of stairs, Clark came to a stop upon seeing Oliver a few feet away.  The blond’s back was to him and he watched as Ollie pulled back on the string of his bow and released the arrow.  Quietly he reloaded his bow, moving back into the proper stance.  Pulling back on the string once more, he let it go.

 

Not hearing the solid connection with the target, Oliver opened his eyes, the brown orbs going slightly wide as the sight of Clark in the direct path of the arrow, one hand holding onto the green object just inches from the solid wall of his chest.

 

“Hi,” Clark said softly.  Oliver regarded him for a moment before setting his bow down, turning to Clark as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Hi,” he replied as the brunette made his way over, holding out the arrow to him.  Oliver took it gently, their fingers brushing against one another’s softly.

 

“I’m sorry,” Clark told him and Ollie looked at him in surprise.

 

“Sorry for what?” the blond asked as Clark invaded his personal space just a bit more.

 

“For being a jerk … If I had taken a minute to stop and think, I would have realized what you were trying to tell me,” Clark explained.

 

“And what made you figure it out?” Oliver asked curiously and Clark couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Well … sometimes Mom’s are pretty damn insightful.”

 

_“There's nothing you could say … Nothing you could do … There's no other way when it comes to the truth … So keep holding on … 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through …”_


	3. Chapter 3

_“So far away … I wish you were here … Before it's too late, this could all disappear …”_

 

“I was wrong to just walk away like that,” Clark began and Oliver shook his head, letting a hand reach up to cover the brunette’s mouth.

 

“You were angry … and you had every right to be.  I should have explained myself better than that,” Ollie apologized.  After a few moments of silence, Clark looked up at his boyfriend with a small smile.

 

“Have you eaten?” he asked and Oliver frowned slightly.

 

“Andrew told me that I should, but if you’re hungry,” Oliver said and Clark laughed.

 

“Do you really think I made it out of Washington without my mother making me eat a full meal?” Clark asked and the blond chuckled.

 

“But she did send me home with dessert and strict orders that you were to have some,” Clark added and Ollie looked at him curiously.  Pulling off his archery gear, he took Clark’s hand with a smile.

 

“Lead the way handsome,” Ollie replied as Clark began to pull him back in the direction of the house.  Maneuvering into the kitchen, the brunette pulled out a chair for Oliver, who merely chuckled as he sat.  Grabbing the box out of the fridge, Clark grabbed two forks before moving to sit on the other side of the table.

 

“Okay you’ve got my curiosity piqued,” Oliver admitted and Clark smiled, opening the box to reveal a triple chocolate cheesecake.  A low groan emitted from the blond’s throat as Clark lifted it out of the box, setting it between them.

 

“Are you trying to make certain I don’t fit into my leathers … cause this is a good start,” Oliver acknowledged, leaning forward a bit to sink his fork into part of the cake.  Clark chuckled mimicking the action as they each grabbed a bite.

 

“Wow this is good,” Oliver murmured and Clark chuckled.

 

“Honestly though … I want you to know that I understand where you’re coming from with the whole Mayor issue,” Clark said and Oliver looked at him seriously.

 

“I want you to be a part of this Clark, but I want to be able to do it on my own time … not Thompson’s or anyone else’s,” Oliver replied.  Clark nodded in support.

 

“So we start slow … attend parties and functions … be seen around the city,” the brunette suggested and Oliver nodded, a small smile gracing his features.

 

“Boy she did talk to you didn’t she?” he suggested of Martha and Clark chuckled.

 

“Yeah she did, and she’s right,” he replied. 

 

“Did you tell her about your training?” Oliver asked, instantly noticing Clark’s frown.

 

“I’ll take that as a no,”

 

“I didn’t want to worry her,” Clark replied and Oliver nodded.

 

“That’s understandable.  She’s been through a lot.”

 

“She’s seen a lot,” Clark interjected.  “Mom has been at the receiving end of my Kryptonian heritage way too much … I just want to go and get it done, then I’ll tell her.”  Oliver looked at him curiously before looking away, as if he was uncertain to ask the question, but Clark caught it.

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked and Ollie shrugged.

 

“Have you really thought about this training, Clark? I mean what if you come back different?” Oliver asked softly.  Clark looked at him in confusion as he reached for another bite of cheesecake.

 

“What do you mean different?” he replied.

 

“I don’t know … it’s just … from what you told me, the entire database of Krypton is likely to be downloaded into you.  Aren’t you worried it might affect who you are now?” he asked seriously.  Clark looked at him for a moment before nodding.

 

“Yeah I am,” he replied, reaching out to take Oliver’s hand.  “I’m worried that when I get there, Jor-El might back out on his promise and keep me there … I’m worried that with all the downloads and programming he’s going to pump into me, that I’ll turn into Kal-El again … I can’t even begin to tell you how much I’ve thought about all of this Ollie, but the truth is … when I try to talk myself out of going, I see you … I see the image of the future that Jor-El showed me and it scares me to no end,” Clark told him.

 

“But what if he was lying … to get you to go up there?” Ollie replied and Clark looked at him seriously, a grim look coming over his features.

 

“What if he wasn’t?”

 

The question hung in the air for several minutes as the pair sat in silence before Clark sighed.

 

“I don’t want this to ruin our night,” he said softly and Oliver softened, a smile appearing on his face.

 

“It won’t, handsome,” Ollie replied and stood, picking up the cheesecake.  “Come on,” he said with a grin before making his way out of the kitchen.  Looking at his boyfriend’s retreating form curiously, Clark stood and followed him.  Winding his way through the house, the blond used his foot to nudge open the door to the movie room.

 

Setting their dessert down on the coffee table, Oliver turned as Clark came into the room.

 

“What are you up to?” the brunette asked as Ollie grinned, stepping into Clark’s personal space to wrap his arms around his waist.

 

“I got an advanced copy of the newest Harry Potter movie and the latest Die Hard … I figured we could stay in and watch them … we can eat this cheesecake, maybe make-out recklessly during the movie and then tumble into bed afterwards, preferably without clothes on,” Oliver suggested and Clark chuckled.

 

“I think I like that plan.”

 

________________________________________

 

Cars blew up left and right while gun fire rocketed out of the surround sound, but neither occupant in the room seemed to care.  True to his word, it had taken Oliver about thirty minutes before his hands and lips had begun to wander in Clark’s direction.  Curled up on the sofa, legs intertwined, Oliver lay half on his lover as his lips trailed across Clark’s now bare shoulder.

 

Running his fingers through Ollie’s hair, Clark moaned as the blond’s lips found their way up his neck.

 

“Have I mentioned I love you?” Oliver whispered as his lips swept across Clark’s jaw.

 

“Several times actually and I love you too,” the brunette replied as their lips finally found one another’s.  Shirts discarded on the floor, Oliver’s hand trailed down the brunette’s bare chest, fingers sliding sensuously under the waist band of Clark’s jeans causing him to moan.

 

“Jesus, Ollie … can we just skip the movie?” Clark asked breathlessly and Oliver chuckled, his fingers curling to graze against the brunette’s rapidly growing erection.

 

“You know they say …” Oliver began, placing soft kisses against any bit of smooth skin he could find.  “That patience is a virtue,” he finished with a smacking kiss to Clark’s lips.  Letting a hand move down Ollie’s back, Clark smiled grabbing one perfect cheek of the blond’s backside. 

 

In one quick move, Oliver found himself flat on his back, his brunette lover hovering over him with a smile on his face.

 

“I don’t need virtue and I certainly don’t want patience … just you, gorgeous,” Clark told him before capturing his lips forcefully.  Moaning into the brunette’s mouth, Ollie wound his arms around Clark’s neck.

 

Not wasting any time, Clark braced one hand against the couch as the other unbuttoned the blond’s jeans.

 

“Off,” he murmured, moving away enough to let his fingers grasp at the denim, pulling the offending material off of Oliver’s lean hips.  Leaning down, Clark placed a kiss against the golden skin covering one hipbone, his chin grazing Ollie’s cock, causing him to moan.

 

“Beautiful,” Clark whispered, his lips closing over the tip of the blond’s erection.

 

“Oh god,” Ollie murmured.  Clark’s hands began to work Oliver’s perfect flesh as he unbuttoned his own jeans.

 

“Last chance to move this upstairs,” Clark teased, pushing his jeans completely off as he returned to his lover’s arms.

 

“Come on handsome,” Oliver said with a smile.  “It’s not like we haven’t already christened this room,” he reminded him and Clark grinned.

 

“Very true,” the brunette replied with a smirk as he leaned forward, capturing Ollie’s mouth once more.  Shifting his body slightly, Clark positioned himself, pushing into his lover’s body, causing both to moan deeply.  Wrapping his legs around the brunette’s hips, Ollie couldn’t help but pull his beautiful lover down to him for a sensuous kiss.

 

Clark slid in and out of his boyfriend with ease as Oliver’s hands gripped tightly at the cushions, trying not to slide off the couch, the brunette’s powerful thrusts forcing him away.  The deeper and harder he thrust, the faster and further he pushed back on the blond.

 

“Oliver,” Clark whispered again and plundered his lips and mouth with hot kisses.  Pushing harder and deeper, he moved faster until a low groan finally escaped his lips. Clark’s body stiffened and Oliver could feel the brunette spilling himself inside of him. Grasping his own cock, Oliver pumped it rapidly, wanting to come at the same time. In moments, he spilled over the edge.

 

Brown eyes met blue-green as the pair began to calm, and Oliver smiled, lifting a hand to run through Clark’s brown locks.

 

“What was that about patience and virtue again?” Clark asked teasingly and Oliver smiled.

 

“Forget I said anything,” he replied as their lips found one another’s yet again.

 

________________________________________

 

“Hey Clark.”  Looking up from the notebook in front of him in surprise, Clark’s face quickly brightened at the sight of Roy Harper.

 

“Hey Roy … how are you?” he asked as the redhead took the lab seat next to him.

 

“Not bad … big archery meet coming up this weekend … you should stop by if you have the time,” Roy suggested, quickly noticing Clark’s frown.

 

“Other plans?” he asked and Clark nodded.

 

“Yeah … unavoidable … but next time I’ll be there,” Clark promised and Roy nodded as the professor made his way in, signaling the start of class.

 

________________________________________

 

“So I got the extra books that we need for research if you want to head out and get that paper done,” Roy offered as the pair made their way out of the building after class.  Clark looked over at his friend in confusion and Roy smiled.

 

“I take it you forgot that we were going to work on that lab paper at your place this afternoon and get it done?” Roy asked.

 

“Kind of,” Clark replied causing the boy to nod.

 

“I can try to find another day …”

 

“No it’s completely fine … I just forgot is all,” Clark assured him.  Roy nodded and looked at Clark expectantly.

 

“So are we taking my car or yours?” he asked and Clark frowned, realizing that he’d “driven” himself in to campus today.

 

“Um we can take yours … that way if you need to head out or anything,” Clark offered and Roy simply nodded and began to lead the way toward the student parking lot.  He came to a stop next to an old faded blue Camaro and Clark smiled.

 

“I like your car,” he said and Roy shrugged.

 

“I’m glad someone does.  I can’t stand it … I don’t want to sound like a jerk or anything Clark, but this car is not my life’s ambition.  The most expensive thing I own is my bow … and I know that that is my ticket to fortune,” Roy admitted.  Clark thought about his words for a moment and nodded.

 

“Well who am I to argue,” he replied and Roy chuckled.

 

“Hop in … you’ll have to give me directions,” Roy said as they settled into the car.  Clark smiled and shook his head.

 

“Trust me … it’s not hard to find.”

 

________________________________________

 

The car came to a stop at the start of the massive steel bridge.  Clark looked over at Roy in concern, seeing the redhead’s face looking on in wonder.

 

“Roy … you okay?” he asked.  As if hearing him for the first time, Roy looked over at Clark and nodded.

 

“Um, yeah … listen are you sure this is where you live?” he asked, causing Clark to chuckle.

 

“Last time I checked,” the brunette assured him and Roy nodded, slowly putting the car in gear as he began to drive over the bridge.  Coming to a stop at the guard entrance, Roy dutifully rolled down his window as a tall man dressed in black approached.  The man leaned down looking in, his eyes going wide in recognition.

 

“Hi Dan, this is my friend Roy,” Clark introduced.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Sir,” Dan replied and Roy simply nodded.

 

“Go right in, Mr. Kent,” Dan told them before giving the signal to another guard to open the main exterior gate.  Roy watched in awe as the steel doors opened allowing him to drive through.

 

“We’re never going to get our paper done from here,” Clark said and Roy nodded, putting the car into gear as he began to follow the road.  Pulling into the driveway, the redhead parked the car and stepped out, looking at the house in amazement.

 

“You live here?” he asked, looking over at Clark, who nodded.

 

“Like I said … the last time I checked,” the brunette replied, slinging his bookbag over his shoulder.

 

“Come on,” Clark said and Roy nodded, grabbing his own bag as he followed Clark into the house.  Upon entering, Roy couldn’t help but be in complete awe.  He was even more surprised as a butler emerged from a side door, making his way over.

 

“Good afternoon, Master Clark … home so soon?” Andrew asked and Clark chuckled.

 

“I’ve been gone five hours, Andrew.  Oh this is a friend and classmate, Roy Harper.  Roy this is Andrew.  If you need anything, let him know,” Clark introduced and Roy nodded.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir,” Andrew told him.

 

“You too,” Roy responded.

 

“We have to work on a paper for class, any chance of there being lemonade left over?” Clark asked, causing Andrew to smile.

 

“Such a nice afternoon, you should work on your paper outside … I’ll see if I can’t scare up something to drink for you both,” Andrew said.

 

“Thanks, Andrew,” Clark replied before nudging Roy.

 

“We can go out by the pool,” he told him and Roy simply nodded, following Clark through the house out to the back patio area.

 

“Wow, Kent.  This is pretty sweet,” he admitted looking around at the pool, hot tub, lounge area and barbeque pit.

 

“You should see the stars at night from out here,” Clark replied and Roy smiled as he set his books down on the table.

 

“Alright, Mr. I’m-Full-of-Surprises … we should get started,” the redhead replied and Clark nodded joining suit as they sat down and began to open books and trade theories.

 

________________________________________

 

Stressed.  It was the only word that could sum up Oliver’s day in a nutshell.  From the meeting with the Japanese investors in the morning to the two-hour conference call with France, the blond was thoroughly stressed out and frustrated.  The only thing that he could focus on the whole day was Clark and shooting.  Knowing that Clark would likely be doing homework when he arrived home, Oliver had resigned himself to grabbing his bow and making his way down to the range upon arriving home.

 

As the limousine pulled into the yard, a look of confusion crossed the blond’s face at the sight of a beat-up blue Camaro in their driveway.  Giving a polite thanks to his driver, Oliver made his way inside the house, greeted quickly by Andrew, who took his briefcase and suit coat from him.

 

“Long day, Sir?” he asked and Ollie scoffed.

 

“That’s putting it mildly.  Andrew, whose car is in the driveway?” Oliver asked.

 

“Ah a friend of Master Clark’s from class.  They are working on a paper out on the back patio,” Andrew replied.  Oliver nodded at the information, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves as he made his way upstairs to change.

 

________________________________________

 

“So this seems like the most plausible explanation, at least from this book that we can use to cite as a reference,” Clark said pointing to a section in one of the books Roy had brought.  The redhead nodded in agreement and quickly wrote down the page number.  Looking up, he reached for his glass of lemonade, only to stop at the sight of another man emerging from the French doors. 

 

The blond’s eyes met his and Roy couldn’t for the life of him read the other man’s expression.  Dressed in faded jeans, a white t-shirt with bare feet, he appeared to be a few years older than he and Clark and definitely was a resident.

 

“Is that your roommate?” Roy asked quietly and Clark looked up in confusion, his gaze following Roy’s as a smile lit his face upon seeing Ollie.

 

“No that’s my boyfriend,” Clark told him.

 

“Your boyfriend … so you’re?”

 

“Bi-sexual,” the brunette told him and Roy nodded.

 

“That’s cool,” he replied as Oliver made his way over.  Clark stood to greet him and Roy watched as the inquisitive yet careful mask fell away from the blond’s face to reveal pure happiness and a sense of relief. 

 

Oliver practically melted into Clark’s embrace, smiling as he felt a kiss being pressed against his neck.

 

“Rough day?” Clark asked as he pulled away to look at his boyfriend closer.

 

“You could say that,” he replied, his gaze falling back onto Roy.

 

“God I’m sorry … Ollie this is Roy Harper.  He and I have a couple of classes together.  We’re trying to get a paper done that’s due on Friday,” Clark explained and Oliver nodded in understanding.

 

“Well I will leave you to that for awhile.  I need to go relieve some stress,” the blond replied and placed a soft kiss to Clark’s lips before moving past him, heading toward the range.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Roy,” Oliver called out, turning to look back at the boy with a smile.

 

“You too,” Roy replied back and Oliver inclined his head to them before making his way down the staircase.

 

“There aren’t any cliffs down there are there?” Roy joked, causing Clark to look at him in confusion.

 

“He said he was going to relieve stress … I was just making a joke, Clark … you know jumping off a cliff?” Roy replied and Clark smiled, nodding in understanding.

 

“Sorry … I’ve caught up now … no he’s gone to shoot,” Clark said looking back at his book.  A look of curiosity swept over Roy’s features at the brunette’s words.  It didn’t sound as though a gun were being fired.

 

“Shooting? With what … an imaginary gun?” Roy asked.  Clark looked at him dumbfounded.

 

“No he’s using his bow,” the brunette replied.  Clark watched as suddenly Roy’s eyes went wide.

 

“Oh my god … that was Oliver Queen?” he asked and Clark nodded.

 

“God I can’t believe I didn’t recognize him,” Roy said, smacking his head.

 

“I didn’t realize you were a big Fortune 500 fan,” Clark replied jokingly and Roy shook his head.

 

“Fortune 500? No way, Clark.  Oliver Queen was the reason why I got into archery.  I watched him win the National Championship when I was in middle school.  He’s incredible.  They say he’s one of the most naturally gifted archers ever,” Roy said in awe, his head turning to look back in the direction that Oliver had gone.  Clark smiled at the praise his friend was giving to Ollie.

 

“Do you want to see him shoot?” Clark asked, watching as Roy turned to him in shock.

 

“Serious? You don’t think he’d be mad?” the redhead asked and Clark chuckled.

 

“I think he’d be flattered.  I don’t think anyone has ever considered him anything other than an incredible business man … to be recognized for the one passion he loves most in the world, I think he’d be honored,” Clark replied and stood.

 

“Come on,” he said softly to Roy, who stood and followed Clark quietly down the steps in search of Oliver.  Turning a corner, Clark urged Roy over to a bench and they sat, their gaze falling on Oliver who stood across the expanse of lawn, his body turned slightly toward them.

 

Clark watched as Roy’s amazed eyes looked around the area, finding a wall with at least 20 bows mounted on it, equipment on a side table and barrels of arrows.  The redhead’s gaze was entranced on Oliver as the blond began to shoot arrow after arrow until at least thirty were clustered in the center of the target in the distance.

 

“He just shot all those arrows in less than a minute,” Roy whispered and Clark nodded.

 

“He’s trying to get to 40,” the brunette replied.

 

Reaching over to grab a drink from the bottle of water on the table, Oliver stopped, his eyes shifting toward them in recognition.  Clark smiled and gave a small wave causing the blond to chuckle as he made his way over to them.

 

“Study break?” he asked.

 

“Actually, Roy didn’t realize who you were when I introduced you,” Clark said, instantly seeing a look of dread pass over his boyfriend’s features at the thought of another person clamoring for an internship or business advice. 

 

“He saw you win the National Championship when he was younger,” Clark added, watching as Ollie’s eyes shifted to Roy in surprise.

 

“Really?” Oliver asked and Roy nodded.

 

“One of the most incredible competitions I’ve ever seen,” Roy admitted.

 

“Do you shoot?” Oliver asked and Clark chuckled, causing both men to look at him.

 

“No need to be bashful now Roy,” the brunette told him and Roy nodded.

 

“I’m actually the captain of the archery team at school,” he said and Oliver nodded.

 

“Are you any good?” the blond asked.  Roy’s mouth dropped open in shock, as if Oliver had asked the dumbest question in the world.  The redhead sobered for a moment before nodding.

 

“Not as good as you, but yeah … I can hold my own,” he replied and Oliver smiled, his gaze falling to Clark, who understood immediately.

 

“Hey Roy, did you bring your bow?” Clark asked and the redhead looked at him incredulously.

 

“I sleep with my bow … do you really think I leave it at home?” he asked and Oliver chuckled.

 

“I used to do that too,” Ollie admitted causing Roy to laugh.  “Why don’t you go get it?” the blond suggested and Roy’s eyes went wide.

 

“Seriously?” he asked.  Oliver nodded, watching as Roy smiled.

 

“I’ll be right back,” the redhead replied and practically sprinted up the stairs out of sight.  Clark turned to Oliver with a chuckle.

 

“A National Champion huh?” he asked, reaching out to slide a hand onto the blond’s hip.  Oliver smiled as Clark invaded his personal space, a coy grin sliding across his features.

 

“Well … I don’t like to brag,” Oliver replied and Clark chuckled, leaning forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“Sure you don’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Drop your back shoulder,” Oliver instructed.  Clark watched as his boyfriend paced behind Roy, making adjustments in the younger man’s stance as he aimed at the target in the distance.  Reaching out, Oliver placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder forcing it down to the height he wanted.

 

“If you’re shoulder is too high, your shot is going to be too high,” Ollie told him.

 

“But my aim is right at the target,” Roy replied and Oliver sighed taking a step back.

 

“Take a shot,” the blond said and Roy did, letting go of the arrow as it sailed toward the target, hitting the bullseye with a resounding smack.  The redhead turned to Oliver as if to ask why his shoulder needed to be lowered, but stopped upon seeing the look on his face.

 

“Trust me,” Oliver simply said and Roy nodded getting back into stance as he allowed his shoulder to drop the way the blond had instructed.  Pulling back on the arrow, he released the string, watching as the arrow hit the target, the force so powerful that it disappeared through the middle.  Roy lowered his bow in wonder, looking back at Oliver who merely smirked.

 

“When your body is symmetrical, the arrow will become so too … it makes the force on the arrow increase,” Ollie explained and Roy nodded, turning back to the target once more as he got back into a stance.  Grinning, Oliver looked over at Clark who smiled in response.  Suddenly a ringing could be heard and Clark reached into his pants pocket finding his cell phone. 

 

“Hello?” he asked, moving away from the range so as not to disturb Roy’s lesson.

 

“Hey, Clark,” came Chloe’s voice and he smiled.

 

“Hey Chlo … how are you?” he asked, taking a seat on the rock wall.

 

“I’m good … what about you? Haven’t heard from you in awhile,” she told him and he frowned.

 

“Yeah I’m sorry about that … things have been going on,” he replied, sensing her own frown.

 

“Everything okay?” she asked.

 

“Yeah everything’s fine,” Clark replied.

 

“You’re leaving for your training soon aren’t you?” Chloe asked causing Clark to smile.  Sometimes his best friend was too perceptive for her own good.

 

“Friday night,” Clark confirmed.

 

“How’s Ollie feel about all of this?” she asked and he sighed.

 

“He’s afraid Jor-El is going to change me somehow,” Clark answered listening to the silence on the other end.

 

“And you’re not?” she finally asked.

 

“Of course I am, Chloe.  I don’t know what’s going to happen when I get up there, but like I told Oliver … I’m not willing to risk his life.  No matter what it’ll be okay,” he promised her.  Chloe sighed deeply before straightening in her desk chair.

 

“Promise me that when you get back … you’ll call?” she asked and he smiled.

 

“I promise … I’ll let you know when I’m back,” he assured her.

 

“You haven’t told your mother have you?” she asked and once again a frown marred his handsome features. 

 

“No … I haven’t told her and you can’t either,”

 

“But Clark …”

 

“No, Chlo.  She’s been through enough.  If something happens, Oliver will know how to deal with it, but I don’t want to cause her anymore worry than necessary,” he told her.  His friend went silent on the other end and Clark wondered if she’d hung up on him.

 

“I promise, Clark … I won’t tell her,” she eventually said.

 

“So what’s going on in Metropolis?” Clark asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

 

“Well, Lois has started dating one of the junior editors … his name is Grant,” Chloe began causing Clark to chuckle.

 

“Oh boy.  Is he her boss?” Clark asked and Chloe couldn’t help but scoff.

 

“I’m both of their bosses,” she replied and he smiled.

 

“And that’s all that matters,” he told her.

 

“Exactly, hey listen I actually called to tell you about something.  Something you might already know and if that’s the case then …”

 

“Chlo … you’re babbling,” Clark told her and she chuckled nervously.

 

“Right … um well … Lex is out of prison,” she told him and all traces of a smile faded from his features.  His dream with Jor-El quickly coming back to haunt him.  He had told his father that Lex was locked up and that his secret was safe.  This was the start of it all, he realized.  Looking up, his gaze locked with Oliver’s, whose face quickly showed concern.

 

“Clark? Are you okay?” Chloe asked.  Tearing his gaze away from Oliver, he looked down at the ground then stood making his way up toward the patio, sitting down in one of the lounge chairs by the pool.

 

“Yeah um … I’m okay,” he lied.  He knew that Chloe didn’t believe him, but she was holding back for his sake.

 

“Listen why don’t you call me later okay? Before you go away?” she suggested softly and he nodded.

 

“I will, Chlo … I promise,” he told her.  Bidding her a goodbye, he hung up the phone, placing it onto the table in front of him.  Leaning forward, elbows braced on his knees, Clark put his face in his hands and sighed.

 

‘This can’t be happening, he thought.’  Suddenly he felt a hand smooth along his spine and his body quickly relaxed at the caress of his lover’s touch.

 

“Talk to me, handsome,” Oliver said softly, continuing to stroke over the planes of Clark’s back soothingly.  The brunette felt like weeping … he always knew … no matter what the news or situation, Oliver Queen always seemed to know when something was bothering his lover … a fact that never ceased to amaze Clark.

 

Looking up, teary blue-green eyes met brown and Clark sighed.

 

“Chloe called,” he began.  Oliver nodded softly, urging him to continue as he took ahold of Clark’s hand with his free one.

 

“Is your mom okay?” he asked.  Clark nodded sadly and Oliver’s face grew even more concerned.

 

“You’re scaring me, Clark.  What’s going on?” Oliver asked.  Taking an unnecessary breath, Clark nodded giving the blond’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“Lex is out of prison.”

 

________________________________________

 

If Oliver was shocked by the news, Clark wouldn’t have been able to guess it, but the fact that the blond’s heart rate had increased ten-fold told him that his boyfriend hadn’t had a clue.

 

“When?” Ollie asked and Clark shrugged.

 

“Chloe didn’t say … just told me that he was out,” he confessed.

 

“It will be okay, Clark.  He wouldn’t dare try anything right now,” Oliver assured him.

 

“I know, but still … Chloe’s alone in Metropolis … Lois has a vendetta against him … I worry for them,” he said and Oliver shook his head.

 

“You can’t think like that, Clark.  Chloe and Lois will be fine … you have to have faith in that or you’ll be in fear all the time,” the blond told him. Nodding, Clark looked over at his boyfriend, giving him a small smile.

 

“Can you tell Roy that I needed to run for a bit, but the paper is pretty much done and I’ll bring it on Friday?” he asked and Ollie nodded.

 

“Where are you going?” the blond asked and Clark gave him a small smile.

 

“To say goodbye to Chloe in person ju … I promised her,” Clark said stopping short of adding ‘just in case’ to his comments, knowing that was the last thing his lover needed to hear.  Ollie nodded, leaning forward to capture Clark’s lips in a sweet kiss, their embrace turning deeper as the brunette let his hand wrap around the blond’s neck, fingers caressing the short silky strands of golden hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“I love you,” Clark whispered after pulling away and Oliver smiled.

 

“I love you too,” he replied and Clark nodded, quickly standing as he took a few steps away before rocketing into the sky and out of sight.

 

Making his way back down to the range, Oliver smiled seeing Roy intent and focused on keeping the proper stance.

 

“You’re getting better, but stop trying so hard … let it be natural,” Oliver called out and Roy turned to look at him, nodding.

 

“Any other advice?” he asked as Oliver came over, hopping up on a section of the wall near his bow collection. Reaching out he grabbed ahold of a different bow, holding it out to the redhead.

 

“Learn more than one bow,” Oliver told him.  Setting his own bow down, Roy looked at the object in surprise and wonder.

 

“Are you sure? I mean this looks expensive,” Roy said and Oliver chuckled.

 

“And yours isn’t?” he countered.  Roy thought about it for a moment before nodding. Setting himself back in his stance, he adjusted the bow to his liking and began to practice with it.  It was as if the bow was made for him and Roy chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Ollie asked.

 

“This bow is more comfortable than my own,” he admitted and Oliver smiled.

 

“I thought so … maybe you should practice with it a bit more … use it in the meet this weekend,” Oliver offered and Roy looked at him in shock.

 

“Are you serious?” he asked and the blond nodded.

 

“You’re letting me keep this?” he asked in disbelief.  Oliver looked at the wall of bows and shrugged.

 

“It’s not like I don’t have any others,” he offered, watching Roy’s gaze shift to the wall of bows.  “And that’s not even all of them,” Oliver admitted.

 

“If you’re sure,” Roy said and Oliver smiled.

 

“I’m sure … you should have it … it fits you perfectly,” the blond replied.

 

“Wow … thanks, really,” he told him before looking around.

 

“Where’s Clark?” Roy asked curiously.

 

“He had to run out for a bit, but wanted you to know that the paper is just about finished and he’ll bring it with him to class on Friday,” Oliver explained.  Roy nodded, his gaze falling back to the bow.

 

“Well I should get going.  I still have to practice back at school,” he admitted.

 

“When’s your meet?” Oliver asked as the pair made their way back up to the patio.

 

“Saturday … why?” Roy asked and Oliver shrugged.

 

“Well Clark is going to be out of town, I thought I’d drop by and reminisce,” the blond joked as Roy packed up his books.  Grabbing both bows, he and Oliver made their way out to his car.

 

“That would be awesome … I’m sure everyone would be in awe of you being there,” Roy admitted and Oliver shrugged.

 

“Well be that as it may … I’d like to drop by and check it out,” he told him and the redhead nodded.

 

“Yeah um it starts at 1pm … I think you know where … since you donated the range,” Roy told him.  Oliver smiled and nodded.

 

“Indeed I did.  I’ll see you then,” Oliver told him and Roy nodded.

 

“Thanks again, Oliver,” he told him and the blond nodded.

 

“You’re welcome,” he replied watching the boy get into his car.  As he disappeared out of sight, Oliver turned making his way back into the house.

 

“Andrew?” he called out, a smirk appearing on his features as his butler came around the corner within a second.

 

“Sir?” he replied dutifully.

 

“I need you to find any information you can about Roy Harper,” Oliver told him and Andrew nodded.

 

“I’ll have the information for you as soon as possible,” Andrew replied before leaving the blond alone.  Something about the boy intrigued Oliver and his gut instinct was telling him there was more than meets the eye to the boy with the fiery red hair and extraordinary archery ability.  The fact that he was hesitant to take the bow was a good sign.

 

Roy hadn’t been wrong in his belief that the bow was expensive.  All told that single piece had been custom made for a modest 25,000 dollars.  But the fact that the boy wasn’t willing to just take it showed incredible character.  There was definitely something there and Oliver was curious to know more about the mystery of Roy Harper.

 

________________________________________

 

Fingers glided quickly over the keys of the board in front of her and Chloe sighed.  She’d been asked by Perry White, the Planet’s new Editor-in-Chief to stay late and help with last minute editing for the morning edition and with nothing pressing to do, she’d agreed, but now she wished she could just curl up with a pint of ice cream and watch movies.

 

Her gaze lifted to look at the clock, a frown marring her beautiful features to see that the time was only 7:30pm.  I should have said I had other plans, she thought, focusing back on the article in front of her.

 

So engrossed in her work, she didn’t notice as a figure sat down in the chair to the left of her desk, watching her intently.  Reaching for her coffee cup absently, her gaze caught the figure’s eyes and she nearly screeched before realizing who sat next to her.

 

“Clark?” she asked, a smile gracing her face as she bounded up from her chair to hug her best friend.  The brunette chuckled, wrapping his arms around her softly.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, pulling away to look at him.

 

“I wanted to come see you before I left,” he admitted and she smiled.

 

“Wow … I wasn’t expecting you,” she replied and he shrugged.

 

“I can go if you are busy,” he said and she quickly grabbed his hand.

 

“I’m not letting you leave, Mister … we’re going out to dinner.  Let me just chat with the other editor on duty.  I was almost done anyways,” she confessed and he nodded, watching as she made her way over to another office, chatting softly with a younger looking guy who smiled and nodded at her.  A satisfied smile on her face, Chloe made her way back to him and grabbed her purse.

 

“Let’s go,” she replied, putting her arm in his as they made their way over to the elevator.

 

“Is that Grant?” he asked and Chloe nodded with a chuckle.

 

“That’s him … Lois’s special person … or so she likes to call him,” Chloe replied and Clark laughed.

 

“This should be an interesting story,” he said and she grinned.

 

“We’ve got lots to talk about Clark … lots to talk about.”

 

________________________________________

 

True to his word, Andrew had a file in front of Oliver within a half hour.  Leaving him with the information and a tray of dinner, Andrew departed and the blond got to work.  Taking a bite of the salad to his left, Oliver opened the file, seeing a headshot of Roy paperclipped to the corner.

 

Roy William Harper, Jr. born July 12, 1987 in Monroe, Wisconsin.  Father, Roy Harper, Sr., died in a car accident in 1989.  Mother Brenda, succumbed to breast cancer in 1991.  Became a ward of the state when no living relatives could be located.  Grew up at St. Sebastian’s Children’s Home in Madison, Wisconsin.  Excelled in archery beginning at age nine.  Very bright student, maintained 4.0 average to secure several major scholarships.  Chose Star City University over Harvard, Dartmouth, Columbia and Princeton. On a short list of candidates to be chosen for the 2008 US Olympic Team for Beijing.

 

“Interesting,” Oliver murmured, continuing to look through the file, which showed competition photos, report cards, even essays he’d written in college.  An orphan like himself, Roy had lived a very tough life, but had seemed to come out of it quite well.  He’d be curious to see how the boy did at the competition on Saturday, lord knew that Oliver needed some kind of a distraction to stop the worry he already felt creep into his bones at the thought of Clark gone for the weekend.

 

________________________________________

 

“So how’s Oliver doing with all of this?” Chloe asked as the pair walked through the park eating ice cream cones.

 

“He’s worried, but we talked about it and we both know that this is something I have to do,” Clark told her.  Chloe nodded and pursed her lips.

 

“Just be careful, Clark … It’s always been dicey when it comes to Jor-El,” she replied and he gave her a wistful smile.

 

“I haven’t forgotten, Chlo … it will be okay,” he promised.  Grabbing a seat on a nearby bench, Chloe sighed, taking a deep breath.

 

“So I heard from one of my sources that Lex sold the mansion in Smallville while he was still in prison,” she told him and Clark looked at her in surprise.

 

“Lionel actually let him do that?” the brunette asked and Chloe shrugged.

 

“There hasn’t been much heard about Lionel lately, Clark,” Chloe admitted, causing Clark to frown.

 

“Do you think now that Lex is out he’ll try something?” the brunette suggested.

 

“I don’t think he’d be dumb enough to risk that … besides I don’t think the mourning process is over for him yet.  Once he sees Lana’s grave I think it will all sink in what he’s done,” Chloe told him and Clark looked away with a frown.  He hadn’t actually told her that Lana was indeed very much alive.  As much as he’d wanted to, Clark knew it was safer if everyone believed her to be dead … especially now that Lex was out of prison.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Chloe asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

 

“Just this weekend,” he lied, watching as his best friend nodded, a sympathetic smile forming on her lips.

 

“Just promise me that you’ll call when you get home … at least when you come up from air after Ollie is done with you,” she joked and Clark couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing that his friend was likely right.

 

“I promise, Chlo,” he told her.  Finishing their ice cream, the pair walked out of the park and back toward the Planet.

 

“I should be getting home,” he told her and she nodded, pulling him into a hug.

 

“Take care of yourself Clark,” she replied and he smiled.

 

“I will,” he promised, taking a few steps back into a darkened alley before rocketing up into the sky and out of sight.

 

________________________________________

 

The sun had just disappeared below the horizon as Clark touched down in the driveway.  His smile instantly turned to a frown as he noticed the entire house was dark. Slowly making his way inside, Clark looked around, honing his hearing to track Oliver’s heartbeat, a smile reappearing on his face as he found the sound he was looking for, quickly moving in the right direction. 

 

Shrugging out of his jacket, Clark slid his shoes and socks off before making his way out to the back patio.  A low fire burned in the hearth across the pool and the brunette smiled upon seeing Oliver, clad only in a pair of pajama pants, his eyes closed as he swung softly in a hammock perched between a pair of trees.  The fire’s flames cast a gorgeous shadow over the blond’s golden skin and Clark had to suppress a moan at the sight. 

 

Making his way over, Clark smiled, leaning down as one hand glided over a silk covered thigh, his lips closing over his lover’s.  Oliver quickly responded, his lips beginning a passionate conquest of the mouth against his own.  Arms lifted to wrap around Clark’s neck, causing the brunette to groan, quickly pulling away to lift the t-shirt he wore up off his own body.  Looking back down at Oliver, he smiled seeing the blond’s eyes open and bright.

 

“I was wondering when you were coming home,” he murmured, scooting over as Clark slid into the hammock beside him, pulling the blond into his arms.

 

“I’m home,” he assured him and Ollie smiled.

 

“I’d like to kiss you again,” he whispered and Clark grinned, nuzzling his nose against Oliver’s.

 

“I’d like that too,” Clark assured him as their lips met tenderly.  Content to continue at a leisurely pace, the brunette slid a hand through Oliver’s silky locks and groaned at the feeling of the blond’s wandering fingers slide down his abs.

 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Oliver told him honestly, letting his head rest against the pillow as he looked at his lover.  Clark frowned, reaching up to cup Oliver’s cheek in his hand.

 

“I’m coming home to you Oliver … I promise,” Clark replied and Ollie nodded.

 

“I know … I’m counting on that handsome … I’m counting on that.”

 

________________________________________

 

“So you’re going away this weekend?” Roy asked as he and Clark made their way out of class.  They’d handed in their paper and were now headed to grab some lunch before parting ways for other classes.

 

“Yeah … there’s somewhere I have to be,” Clark admitted, unable to believe that in just a few hours he’d finally complete his training.

 

“That’s cool.”

 

“So are you ready for your competition this weekend?” Clark asked him, moving the conversation away from his own plans, quickly noticing the smile appear on Roy’s face.

 

“I can’t wait! It’s going to be incredible … Did Oliver tell you that he let me keep one of his bows to use? I couldn’t believe it,” Roy explained and Clark smiled.

 

“Yeah he’s generous like that,” the brunette replied.

 

“Totally,” Roy replied as they headed into a cafeteria.  Grabbing some lunch, the two sat down with a couple other friends and enjoyed lunch before parting ways.

 

“Good luck,” Clark told him and Roy smiled.

 

“No worries … I’ll see you on Tuesday!” he called out, waving slightly before heading in the other direction.  The forced smile fell from Clark’s face and he smiled.

 

“I hope so.”


	5. Chapter 5

The house was eerily quiet when Oliver got home later that afternoon.  A feeling of dread had gone through him upon thinking that maybe Clark had left early for his training, but as he passed by the French doors, he stopped seeing the object of his thoughts sitting on the pool’s diving board … feet dangling in the water. 

 

Discarding his suit and tie on the back of a chair, Oliver unbuttoned his dress shirt before making his way out to greet his boyfriend. 

 

Clark stared down at the water in contemplation.  He remembered the last time he’d defied his biological father and knew that it was no longer an option.  His training needed to be completed once and for all and when it was over … he would know what kind of man he was meant to be.

 

“Nickel for your thoughts?” Clark looked over with a smile at Oliver, who stood near the edge looking at him.

 

“I thought it was a penny?” he asked curiously, causing Oliver to shrug.

 

“Inflation,” the blond replied and Clark chuckled.

 

“Seriously, handsome … you look deep in thought,” Oliver said, sitting down at the pool’s edge, rolling up his pant legs to let his feet slide into the deliciously comfortable water.

 

“Just thinking about tomorrow,” Clark admitted.  He knew that if he looked up, looked into those perfect brown eyes that he wouldn’t be able to leave, so Clark continued to stare at the water below.

 

“So are you thinking that if you stare at the water long enough that I’ll just leave you alone and let you sit here till dawn?” Oliver asked.  Clark looked up in surprise causing Oliver to smile.

 

“Read your mind again didn’t I?” Ollie asked with a chuckle and Clark could only smile.

 

“You’re getting too good at that,” he replied causing Oliver to shrug.

 

“Can’t let you have all the fun,” the blond told him.  Silence reigned over the pair for a moment before Oliver frowned,

 

“Alright damn it … I won’t let our last night together be all about you brooding,” Oliver announced, standing up, his feet still in the water as he looked at Clark, his hands on his hips.

 

“What do I have to do to get you to smile?” the blond asked and Clark looked up, shrugging non-chalantly.  Oliver groaned, his hands lifting to unbutton his shirt.

 

“You leave me no choice, Clark,” Ollie began, stepping out of the water as he made his way over to the brunette, putting one foot onto the diving board.  Clark’s head lifted curiously and he looked back at his boyfriend, whose shirt was currently fluttering to the ground.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Stand up,” Oliver ordered.  Clark looked at him in confusion, but carefully stood, facing his shirtless boyfriend on the diving board.

 

“Give me your shirt,” the blond added.  Looking at him wearily, Clark finally conceded, stripping his t-shirt off as he handed it to Oliver.  Once the object has made it into his hands, Ollie promptly threw it over his shoulder to join his own on the ground.

 

“What was the point in …” Quicker than Clark thought possible, Oliver reached out, using the brunette’s distraction to his advantage to push him off the diving board, his 6’3 frame quickly engulfed in water. 

 

Emerging to the surface, Clark pushed his wet locks back, looking up at Oliver, whose face held a cocky grin.  Smiling, the brunette shook his head incredulously.

 

“What the hell was that for?” Clark asked and Ollie shrugged non-chalantly.

 

“Got you smiling didn’t I?” he replied and Clark shook his head.  Before Oliver could even blink, Clark had super speeded out of the pool, coming to stand just behind the blond.

 

“I didn’t think this through very well did I?” he asked, feeling a drop of water from Clark’s head touch his shoulder as the brunette leaned forward, his lips grazing the shell of Ollie’s ear.

 

“Nope,” Clark replied, letting one hand slide onto the blond’s spine, using barely any pressure at all to send his boyfriend flying into the water.  Waiting for him to emerge, Clark quickly ridded himself of his wet jeans before diving back into the water.

 

Sputtering only slightly, Oliver pushed his own hair back and looked around.

 

“Okay now we’re even!” he called out, turning to find Clark no longer on the diving board. “Clark?” he asked, momentarily startled as strong hands slid around his waist from behind.

 

“Don’t worry gorgeous … I’m right here,” Clark murmured, placing a kiss at the nape of Oliver’s neck.  Closing his eyes at the perfect touch, Ollie turned slowly, his hands grasping the forearms of his lover before sliding up to rest on Clark’s shoulders.

 

Leaning forward, Clark captured the blond’s lips, delighting in the soft moan that emerged from Ollie’s mouth.  Groaning further, strong fingers threaded their way into wet brunette locks, pulling the pair even closer together.

 

“You promise, right?” Oliver demanded softly, resting his forehead against Clark’s, knowing that his lover already knew the question.  Clark nodded slowly, pulling Oliver deeper into his embrace.

 

“I promise, love,” he whispered softly. “I promise.”

 

________________________________________

 

Trailing his lips along the golden expanse of skin in front of him, Clark smiled wistfully, memorizing every inch of skin, just in case he couldn’t keep his promise.  Lying on his stomach in the bed they shared, Oliver sighed feeling the brunette’s lips glide over each vertebrae as he carved a path upwards toward his neck. 

 

Clark’s hand slid upwards, covering Oliver’s own as their ringed fingers twined together.  The brunette’s other hand had curved to Ollie’s hip, urging the blond’s backside upwards.  In a fluid move, Clark buried himself inside his lover, both crying out at the exquisite sensation.

 

“Clark,” Oliver murmured, his head burying against the pillow.  Leaning forward as his body thrust solidly against the blond’s, Clark placed lingering kisses across Ollie’s shoulder blades.

 

“I love you,” the brunette began to whisper like a mantra, unable to comprehend anything other than the love he felt for the perfect being beneath him.

 

“Oh god,” the blond cried as Clark’s cock brushed against a particularly sensitive spot.  The glow from the few candles in the room, cast haunting shadows over the pair and Clark groaned as the flame only enhanced the golden hue of his lover’s skin.

 

Thrust after thrust, Oliver cried out, tears leaking from his brown orbs as the reality that this could be his last moment, the last time he’d feel his lover’s embrace began to sink in.

 

“Don’t cry, baby,” Clark pleaded softly, his voice a whisper in Oliver’s ear as their bodies began to tighten toward release.  Within seconds the pair came crashing into orgasm, riding out wave after wave of pleasure in each other’s arms. 

 

As their bodies began to calm, Clark moved to lie next to his lover, quickly hearing the sob that emerged from the blond’s lips.  Pulling Oliver into his embrace, Clark quickly felt the tears begin to blur his own vision as his boyfriend cried in his arms.

 

“It’s okay,” Clark whispered soothingly, running his hands across the planes of Oliver’s body.  They continued to lie in one another’s arms until the blond had cried himself to sleep against his lover.

 

________________________________________

 

Too soon, Clark thought as his eyes shifted toward the clock on the bedside table.  Dawn would be approaching in Kansas soon and he knew he had to go.  Carefully so as not to wake his slumbering boyfriend, Clark slid out of bed, making his way to the bathroom to change. 

 

Emerging minutes later he took a moment to watch Oliver, once again feeling the tears prick at his eyes.  Wiping them away with the sleeve of his shirt, he stepped forward, leaning down to look at the man who had changed his life in so many ways.

 

“I love you, Ollie … No matter what … I love you,” he whispered, placing a ghost of a kiss against the blond’s lips before turning toward the door.  Opening it slowly, he looked back at his lover once more before stepping across the threshold, closing the door behind him.

 

Reaching for the handle of the main door, Clark looked back at the home that he and Ollie shared, a mixture of a frown and a smile appearing on his face.

 

“Destiny is a curious foe, Master Clark.”  Turning quickly, the brunette was shocked to find Andrew in the doorway to the kitchen.

 

“If I’ve learned anything in my time with Master Oliver … it’s that we carve our own destiny,” Andrew told him.  “I have no doubt that yours is that which legends are written from,” he finished.  Clark gave him a small and grateful smile.

 

“If anything happ …” Clark trailed off, unwilling to say the words.  Looking at Andrew once more he nodded.

 

“Thank you, Andrew,” he told the older man and with another curt nod, the brunette turned opening the door as he stepped out into the night.  Andrew made his way over to the door, watching as Clark, with one last look toward the house, rocketed up into the night sky and quickly out of sight.

 

“Good luck, Master Clark.  Good luck.”

 

________________________________________

 

Slipping the key into its spot in the cave, Clark felt himself being quickly whisked away, emerging in the arctic within seconds.  Looking around, he frowned, beginning to move toward the Fortress in the distance. Letting his hand trail over a particular groove of ice, Clark watched as the door slid open to allow him entrance.

 

“Welcome my son,” Jor-El’s booming voice rang out once he’d fully entered the cavern.

 

Clark’s gaze looked around the Fortress for some sign of what was to come, but he found nothing and frowned.

 

“What do I need to do?” Clark asked hearing nothing but silence in response.

 

“First you must relax … your mind will not be ready for this endeavor if your emotions are out of control,” his father warned and Clark frowned impatiently.

 

“My emotions are a factor in everything … I just had to leave the man I love …” Clark began.

 

“And that is a sacrifice I understand,” his father spoke. “But it is time to start your training … the sooner we begin … the sooner you are returning home.”

 

“Fine … where do I begin?”

 

“Remove your coat and step onto the platform … there will be quite a bit of information uploaded into your system.  It will be a long and arduous endeavor, but I know for a certainty that you will make it through with no trouble and come out stronger,” his father told him. 

 

Doing as his father asked, Clark removed his jacket, stepping onto the ice platform.  He looked around, waiting, wondering and suddenly was engulfed in a bright light.  Startled for a moment, Clark’s gaze focused forward, his eyes going wide as the icy wall in front of him was transformed and a woman appeared.  Long blond hair, stunning blue-green eyes … the smile on her face was welcoming and loving.

 

“Hello my darling … my son.”

 

________________________________________

 

Squinting against the harsh light that spilled into the room, Oliver rolled over to reach out for his lover, only to find an empty space. Lifting his head quickly, the blond’s eyes immediately opened, a frown marring his handsome features in realization.  Clark had already left him.

 

‘I love you, Ollie … No matter what … I love you,’

 

Tears began to threaten his brown eyes as he realized it wasn’t a dream … it was Clark’s goodbye.

 

Lying back down against the pillows, he pulled Clark’s pillow closer, lingering in the smell that was uniquely his lover’s.  An image of the brunette appeared in his mind and this time, Oliver could not stop the tears from flowing down his smooth cheeks.

 

It was a knock on the door that snapped Oliver back to reality.  Straightening, he wiped away his tears before getting out of bed, sliding on a pair of pajama pants.  Opening the door, he was unsurprised to find Andrew on the other side.

 

“Good day, Sir,” he said politely. 

 

“Andrew … what is it?” he asked.

 

“I thought you would like to know that Mr. Harper’s archery match will be starting in an hour,” Andrew informed him.  Oliver’s eyes went wide in surprise, not realizing that he’d slept for so long.

 

“Alright … um I’ll be ready to go in a few minutes,” he told him and Andrew nodded.

 

Turning, Oliver’s gaze fell back to the empty bed and he sighed making his way into the dressing area.  Facing the world today was not something he wanted to do, but he knew that he couldn’t disappoint Roy and he knew that Clark would be upset with him if he halted his life to brood in his room.  He needed to get out and face the world.

 

________________________________________

 

Curious glances and hushed tones.  Being a multi-billionaire and world-renowned businessman, Oliver Queen was used to it, but not from college students.  A group of girls quietly dished about the golden-haired hottie, while parents quickly recognized him for his elite status.

 

Oliver’s brown eyes searched through the competitors, finally settling on Roy, who sat alone in a far corner, the bow Oliver had given him resting on his lap.  The boy’s eyes were closed and his head bopped to a mysterious tune causing Oliver to smile.  This kid really was just like him, he thought as he crossed to find a seat on the bleachers away from most of the gawking crowd.

 

“Next to the range, Roy Harper,” came the announcer’s voice.  Ollie watched as suddenly the red head pulled his headphones off, quickly grabbing his bow.  Fans cheered enthusiastically for the youngster as he stepped up to the line with Oliver’s bow in his hand.  The blond couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he chose to use Ollie’s bow rather than his own.

 

“Quiet please,” the announcer asked and the crowd settled down quickly.  Watching the calm rise and fall of the boy’s chest, Oliver studied his technique and stance.

 

Pulling back on the string, Roy let his eyes fall shut slowly as his fingers released, sending the arrow into the dead center of the target.  The crowd began to cheer as he reloaded, silencing once again as he got into a stance.  The next four arrows all reached the center of the target perfectly and once the bow had been lowered, the crowd went crazy as the red head stepped back with a polite smile.

 

Gaze looking through the crowd, Roy’s eyes fell on Oliver Queen, surprise written across his features at the sight of the blond billionaire.  Making his way over, Oliver smiled holding out his hand.

 

“Very impressive,” Ollie said and Roy smiled shyly.

 

“Thank you,” he replied.

 

“Glad to see you kept your shoulder dropped,” the blond told him as they made their way over to Roy’s stuff.

 

“Well I recently found a good tutor,” the younger man joked and Ollie chuckled.

 

Looking over at the scoreboard, Roy smiled seeing his name rise to the top in the final round.

 

“Looks like you’re a winner,” Oliver told him and Roy shrugged.

 

“It’s not why I do it,” he said packing up his stuff.

 

“That’s admirable, Roy,” Oliver replied.  Looking up at the blond, Roy nodded.

 

“So can I persuade you into lunch? With Clark gone, I can’t seem to figure out what to do with myself,” Oliver said causing Roy to chuckle.

 

“Yeah I imagine running a Fortune 500 company is half-a-day’s work,” Roy joked.

 

“Sometimes it can be,” Oliver replied in mock-seriousness. 

 

“Alright, lunch it is then,” the red head confirmed and the pair headed off toward Ollie’s waiting limo.

 

________________________________________

 

“It’s beautiful,” Clark said, his gaze sweeping across the bright landscape in front of him.

 

“This was our homeland,” Lara told him, her fingertips sweeping across the image.

 

“Did we have powers?” Clark asked, causing Lara to frown.

 

“The environmental make-up of our home world was not the same as the Earth’s,” she began.

 

“It’s the sun isn’t it?” he asked and Lara nodded.

 

“The uniqueness of the golden star … it fuels and enhances that which you posses inside,” she explained.

 

“So on Krypton … I would have been ordinary?” Clark asked.

 

“Not ordinary, Kal-El,” his father interjected.

 

“On Krypton, you were much like that of a prince,” Lara explained causing Clark to gasp.

 

“How?” he replied and suddenly the image shifted, showing him a glimpse of everyday life on his home planet.  He watched as a pregnant Lara made her way into a great hall, smiling at the sight of Jor-El.  Clark could practically see himself in Jor-El and he smiled as his father touched Lara’s swelling belly.

 

“My son, he gets stronger everyday,” he said and the blond nodded.

 

“He will be as strong and courageous as you, my love,” she replied.

 

“And as gentle and deep-hearted as you,” Jor-El pointed out.  Suddenly a man appeared from around the corner.

 

“Sir, the council has gathered and are awaiting your arrival,” he said and Jor-El nodded.  Placing a sweet kiss to Lara’s lips, he smiled.

 

“Mustn’t keep our people waiting,” he replied and she nodded, watching him make his way into the great hall.

 

“My role on Krypton was that of the Chancellor,” Jor-El said as the image began to fade away.  Clark looked on in confusion.

 

“You mean like the President?”

 

“In a way, but more like a monarchy as the humans refer to it,”

 

“That’s the reason why you were able to put away all the zoners?” Clark asked.

 

“That is the reason,” Jor-El confirmed.

 

“Show me more,” Clark demanded, looking to his mother, whose face held a genuine smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken Roy all of about ten minutes to head back to the archery range after lunch with Oliver.  Grabbing his bucket of arrows out of the storage shed, he set up at a target, continuing to practice until night had fallen.

 

A security guard finally had to ask him to pack up for the night and he did reluctantly, taking his bow as he began to walk back toward his dorm.  Suddenly a sound came from his left, much like someone cracking their knuckles.

 

“Who’s there?” Roy asked.

 

“Little late to be walkin all by your lonesome at night don’t you think, Junior?” came a menacing voice.  Roy swallowed quickly as four men came out of the shadows, each holding a weapon of some kind.

 

“We’ll take that fancy looking contraption from you,” another said with a smile, his gun leveling on Roy.  The red head looked down at the bow Oliver had given him and frowned.

 

“No,” Roy said forcefully causing the men to chuckle.

 

“Are you just plain stupid … or is that thing really worth that much?” one asked.  Roy said nothing as he began to look around casually for a way out.

 

“You really don’t want to try that Junior … do you?” one man asked.

 

“If he won’t … I will,” came a distorted voice and all eyes turned toward a building as suddenly a hooded figure appeared, a bow in his hand, one arm pulling back on the string.

 

“Who are you?” one asked.  A flash of perfect white teeth appeared as suddenly the arrow was released, embedding into the brick wall behind the men as a green gas emitted from the end.  Roy took a few steps back as the four men suddenly collapsed to the ground unconscious.

 

“I’m the Green Arrow,” the man said before vaulting to the ground.  Facing Roy, he looked him up and down, his eyes locking on the bow.

 

“Nice bow,” he said, his voice distorted by some kind of device.

 

“Green Arrow,” Roy whispered.

 

“You should be getting back to your dorm,” the hooded hero replied before making his way over to the men.  Quickly he strung all their hands up, tying them together.

 

“Take care of yourself,” he said over his shoulder to Roy as he began to walk away.

 

“Wait!” Roy cried out, but Green Arrow continued to walk.  Watching him walk away into the darkness, Roy looked at the unconscious robbers before turning toward his dorm.  Hearing sirens approach, the red head gripped his bow tighter before making his way into the dorm.

 

________________________________________

 

“The initial phase of your training is over, my son.” Clark looked at the holographic image of his father in shock.

 

“That’s it?” he asked.

 

“Not quite, Kal-El.  Now it is time for the sleep,” he said and Clark looked at his mother and then father in utter confusion.

 

“The sleep?” he asked.

 

“Come my darling,” Lara urged as a flat slab of ice rose up from the ground.  Wearily, Clark made his way over, sitting down slowly.

 

“What’s going to happen?” he asked.

 

“Your body and your mind will now become one with all the information you need to fulfill your destiny.  You will go into a deep sleep and once the process has completed, you will be ready,” his father told him.  Slowly Clark laid down, looking up at his mother, who smiled softly at him.

 

“Close your eyes, sweetheart,” she urged.  Clark hesitated for a moment, before allowing his eyes to close.  His mother, Chloe, Lois, his father … images swirled in his mind and he wondered if he’d ever see them again.  Before the process began, Clark’s thoughts strayed once more to Oliver.  Seeing the blond in his memory, the brunette smiled as sleep overtook him.

 

________________________________________

 

“Hey Roy, we’re heading to the movies … you wanna come?” Looking to his right, the red head noticed a group standing in the hallway.

 

“Nah, thanks though,” he said and they nodded making their way out.  Heading back into his own room, he found the bow that Ollie had given him and gripped it tight looking at himself in the mirror.  Dark red pants and a matching sweatshirt, he pulled the hood up over his head before climbing out the window onto the roof below.

 

Tonight he’d go deep into the heart of Star City … tonight he’d find the Green Arrow.

 

________________________________________

 

Grandview Terrace was not a place that Roy Harper would consider to be a place to hang out.  Sirens could be heard in the distance, dogs barked less than a mile away.  According to the articles he had researched on the Green Arrow’s patrol patterns.  The archer normally appeared at Grandview Terrace at least three times a week, normally between the hours of 10 and 11pm.

 

Keeping his gaze fixed on the rooftops, Roy narrowed his gaze searching the shadows.  A cry for help rang out suddenly and moving on instinct the red head sprinted in that direction.  Arriving at the scene, he saw a man accosting a woman.

 

“Leave her alone,” he called out, causing the man to turn sharply.

 

“Take a walk, hero,” the man replied gruffly, turning back to the woman, who whimpered in fear.  Pulling out an arrow, Roy loaded his bow, aiming it solidly at the attacker.

 

“I said leave her alone,” Roy repeated.  The man turned once more, a smile emerging on his face as he took several steps forward.

 

“What are ya gonna do, junior? … Shoot me?” he asked with a chuckle.  Suddenly a click could be heard and the man’s body went rigid feeling the sharp tip of an arrow against his temple.

 

“If he won’t … I will,” came a deep distorted voice.  The Green Arrow turned his head to the woman, inclining it in the other direction.

 

“Run,” he told her and she wasted little time in running from the scene.

 

“What is this a tag team?” the man asked.  Turning his head back to the attacker, the Green Arrow smiled.

 

“Looks like it huh?” he asked and the man swallowed feeling the sharp tip slide a little bit deeper into his flesh.  Sirens could be heard approaching and the green hero looked over at Roy.

 

“Go,” he told him.  The red head hesitated before nodding, quickly turning to run back into the shadows.

 

“You think you’re safe without your sidekick?” the attacker asked.  Smiling once more, the Green Arrow laid a punch to the side of the man’s head knocking him cold.  As the lights approached, he could hear the girl urging the police down the alley.  Taking that as his cue, the hooded hero turned and made his way toward the shadows once more.

 

Making his way a few blocks down, the Green Arrow came to a stop, turning his head as his sun glassed gaze moved to a shadowed corner.

 

“Are you crazy? Or do you just have a death wish?” he asked to the darkness.  After a moment, Roy emerged from the shadows with a frown.

 

“Neither … I want to help … I want to help you,” he insisted.  The Green Arrow shook his head, beginning to turn, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

 

“Give me a chance,” Roy asked and the hooded hero looked down at the hand on his arm.

 

“You were pretty quick to get to that woman, weren’t you speedy?” he joked and Roy smiled, removing his hand as he shrugged.

 

“What can I say … I’m pretty good in track too,” he offered, holding up his bow.

 

“Indeed,” the Green Arrow replied.  Roy looked at him expectantly.

 

“So?” he asked, watching as the hooded hero frowned.

 

“You’ve got enough going on in your life … you don’t need to complicate it with other people’s problems,” the Green Arrow told him before turning away.

 

“And you don’t … Oliver?”

 

________________________________________

 

Roy watched as the Green Arrow froze in place.  He noticed how the leather-gloved hand clenched slightly on the bow in his left hand.  Suddenly Green Arrow’s head turned enough that Roy could see the silhouette of his face.

 

“Follow me,” he said icily and began to walk forward.  Roy wasted little time in following the hooded figure as they made their way into an abandoned building.  Roy closed the door as he watched the Green Arrow look around, making sure nobody was around.

 

Finally he turned to the red head, hand rising to slide the green hood off his head, revealing the spiky blond hair that Roy knew would be there.  He hadn’t been completely certain that the Green Arrow was actually Oliver Queen until he saw the bow in his hands the night before when he’d nearly been beaten up.

 

Pulling off his sunglasses, Oliver frowned looking at Roy.

 

“How did you know?” he asked.

 

“Don’t worry … I didn’t until tonight.  Your bow, you had it tucked into the corner at your archery range when I was at the house.  I had a feeling it was you, but I wasn’t sure till tonight.”

 

“So what? You want to fight crime? You’re just a kid,” Oliver told him and Roy scoffed.

 

“And you’re not? Jeez Ollie, you aren’t even thirty yet,” Roy told him.

 

“Thanks for the compliment, but Roy it’s too dangerous,” Oliver told him.

 

“From what I can tell … there’s nothing miraculous about you either, except for your willingness to help people.  Why can’t I be a part of that?” he asked and Oliver went silent.

 

“Does Clark know?” Roy asked and Oliver looked at him sharply.  It was in that moment that the red head knew he’d hit a nerve.

 

“Yes … Clark knows,” Ollie replied tightly.

 

“I’m sorry Ollie, but this is going to work out in one of two ways,” Roy began and Oliver looked at him in surprise.

 

“Oh really?” the blond asked and Roy nodded.

 

“Either I learn from the best … namely you … or I go out gallivanting through the city on my own,” he said with a slight smile.  Oliver looked at him seriously for a moment before smiling, shaking his head.

 

“Well … I guess I have no choice then do I?” Oliver asked and Roy smiled.

 

“I guess not.”

 

 

Making his way in through the lower entrance to the mansion, Oliver flicked a light switch on, illuminating a large control room.

 

“Damn,” Roy murmured, looking around at the spacious room.  Computer screens and sophisticated equipment lined one wall, a training area with mats sat in another while a collection of bows were mounted on another.

 

“So this is the Green Arrow room?” Roy asked and Ollie nodded.

 

“In California it is,” he confirmed.  Roy looked at him in shock.

 

“How many are there?” he asked causing Oliver to shrug as he hung up his bow.

 

“Well I’ve got 15 houses and one in each,” the blond told him.  Before Roy could speak, Andrew suddenly appeared.

 

“Good evening, Sir … Master Roy,” Andrew said.  Oliver smiled unzipping his leather vest before handing it to his assistant.

 

“Andrew could you have dinner brought down here to us?” Oliver asked and Andrew nodded promptly.

 

“Certainly, Sir,” he replied and Ollie nodded sliding a t-shirt on before making his way behind a changing screen.  Sliding out of his leather pants, Ollie pulled on a pair of sweats before making his way back out to Roy.

 

“Alright, Speedy … we need to talk about how this is going to work … so get comfortable,” Oliver said pointing to a set of comfortable couches.  Resting his bow near the end of the sofa, Roy took a seat just as Andrew came down with a tray of food.  He set it on the coffee table before stepping back.

 

“Andrew … Roy is going to be …” Oliver paused, not sure of how to describe the boy’s position.  He wasn’t going to be like Cyborg or Aquaman, this was different.  His thoughts strayed to a certain ally in Gotham City and he nodded with a small smile.

 

“Roy is my new partner,” Oliver said causing Roy to smile gratefully.

 

“Welcome to the team, sir,” Andrew said to Roy.

 

“Thank you,” the red head replied.

 

“He’ll need an access code, keys, and a uniform,” Oliver told his assistant, who promptly nodded.  Roy spoke up this time, a worried look on his face.

 

“Look, Ollie.  I know I kinda sucker punched you into all of this, but you barely know me.  Maybe we should wait before we jump into all of this. I mean this is a lot of trust to give to me and though I’m grateful … well I guess I just need to know why you’re so willing to trust me,” Roy admitted and Oliver smiled, leaning back against the couch as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Well Roy William Harper, Jr. born July 12, 1987 in Monroe, Wisconsin,” Oliver began catching Roy off-guard.  “You and I have quite a bit in common, but most of all … Clark trusts you … that right there seals it for me,” he continued.  Roy opened his mouth to speak, but Oliver quickly cut him off.

 

“But this is not going to be easy.  It’s going to take practice and patience,” Oliver told him and Roy nodded.

 

“I understand,” the red head replied.

 

“But don’t you dare think that I’m going to let you get out of your studies or your responsibilities to the archery team.  You’ve got too much talent to be wasting it on just crime-fighting,” Oliver warned and Roy nodded dutifully.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” the younger man asked.  Oliver nodded, reaching forward to take a plate of lasagna from the tray.

 

“How will Clark feel about all of this?” Roy asked and Oliver paused, a frown marring his features.

 

“Clark knows about what I do … and he also knows about my team,”

 

“Wait your team? You mean there are more people like you out there?” he asked and Oliver nodded.

 

“Yes and no,” Ollie replied and Roy looked at him in confusion.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“My team is made up of people who are incredibly gifted in different ways, Roy,” Oliver began.  “Clark is one of those people,” he said.

 

“But he doesn’t help you at night?” Roy asked and Oliver shook his head.

 

“There are things about Clark that I can’t tell you about.  For now we need to focus on getting you ready,” Oliver said.  Roy nodded, unable to stop a smile from appearing on his face.

 

“Great! Where do we start?” he asked and Oliver grinned grabbing a fork.

 

“Lasagna and French bread,” the blond replied and Roy chuckled, reaching forward to grab his own plate of food.


	7. Chapter 7

“So I really have to wear this?” Roy asked looking down at the leather outfit which Andrew had brought down.  After dinner the night before, the pair had spent most of the night looking over maps of the city. 

 

Making his way back to Queen Manor on Monday morning, Roy had been faced with the leather outfit and he had to admit, he did feel kind of cool in it.

 

“You don’t like it?” Oliver asked, looking up from the paperwork in front of him.

 

“No I do, but how come I don’t get a hood?” Roy asked, causing Ollie to chuckle.

 

“Because there has to be some difference between us,” the blond said, quickly standing as he gazed at the younger man.  Instead of a hood, a red mask rested over Roy’s eyes, his bright red hair sticking up in spikes.

 

“What if people recognize me?” he asked.  Oliver shook his head.

 

“They won’t, trust me,” the older man told him.  Red leather with gold stripes along the arms, the outfit fitted the younger man’s frame perfectly. 

 

“We’ll practice when the sun goes down, don’t worry … you’ll get the hang of it,” Oliver told him.  Roy nodded and went to change behind the screen.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” he told him and Oliver made his way out to the balcony, looking down at the sea.

 

Monday morning … Monday … Oliver frowned.  Clark was supposed to be home today from his training.  Oliver almost hesitated his offer to take Roy out on patrol tonight, but he didn’t know when Clark would be home and honestly … Roy needed the practice.

 

“Deep thoughts, fearless leader?” Roy asked making his way out onto the balcony next to Ollie, who chuckled.

 

“Sort of, but let’s focus on tonight,” Oliver replied.

 

“Grandview Terrace?” Roy asked and Ollie nodded.

 

“But not too late … you’ve got class in the morning,” the blond reminded him.  One of the stipulations to becoming Ollie’s partner was giving the older man his class schedule.

 

“Don’t remind me … so will Clark be back from his trip in time for class?” Roy asked, noticing the shift in Oliver’s mood immediately.  He could tell he’d hit some kind of nerve, he just couldn’t figure out which way he hit it.

 

“Hopefully,” Oliver replied softly and Roy simply nodded.

 

“I’m gonna study those maps again,” the younger man said and Oliver nodded, watching as Roy made his way back inside, leaving the blond alone once more.  Looking up at the sky, Oliver frowned.  He couldn’t even express how much he missed his lover.

 

He could only hope that Clark’s training was going well and that he’d be home soon.

 

________________________________________

 

Looking down at her son, Lara smiled.  Clark had been in a deep sleep for the last twelve hours and she watched as occasionally his lips would move.  More than once she could hear the name Oliver escape in a whispered tone.

 

“He is progressing well?” she asked, turning to her husband, who nodded after a moment.

 

“His mate plagues his mind,” Jor-El said.

 

“Is that a concern?” Lara asked in reply, but her husband merely smiled.

 

“Kal-El’s mate gives him strength that neither of them realize,” Jor-El revealed as they both looked back upon their sleeping son.

 

________________________________________

 

“Do not go ahead without me … do not approach a suspect without me and do …”

 

“Green Arrow … I get it,” Roy said looking over at Oliver, who had been listing off the rules of patrol for the last five minutes.  The hooded figure stopped speaking and smiled.

 

“Alright, Speedy,” Oliver replied, using the code name they’d come up with earlier.  Together the pair made their way down the alley, bows ready at their sides.  Andrew had presented Roy with another present earlier in the afternoon in the form of a red bow.  It was the same one Oliver had given him, but was now decked out in a deep red, the same color as his outfit.

 

Looking around the darkened streets, Speedy suddenly heard a screeching sound.  His gaze shifted to Green Arrow, who nodded as gunshots rang out in the night.  The pair took off in a mad dash, winding through the streets until they came upon the scene.  Two guys squared off, another lay bleeding in the corner while a scared girl was being held onto by one of the men.

 

“Give me back what’s mine!” One of the men demanded.

 

“Go to hell!” the other hollered.  Nodding to his partner, the Green Arrow drew an arrow, quickly aiming at one of the men as Speedy locked onto the other one.

 

“How about you both go there?” Green Arrow asked and both assailants quickly looked at them.

 

“Help me, please … he shot my dad,” the girl begged.

 

“Let her go!” Speedy demanded and the man with the hold on the girl laughed.

 

“Why don’t you play grown-up somewhere else, huh Junior?” he asked and Speedy frowned.

 

“I’m getting really tired of people calling me Junior,” Roy said darkly and suddenly let his arrow fly.  The narrow tip slid in between the trigger and finger of the man holding the girl and he gasped as suddenly he was lurched forward.  The arrow embedded into the wall leaving him trapped.  Letting go of the girl, he tried to free his hand but found it useless.  The second man looked on in shock seeing that not only was the other man’s arrow trained on him, but the one who shot in the first place had already reloaded, both weapons pointed at him.

 

“How about you make the right decision … for once?” Green Arrow asked and the man nodded throwing his gun away as he got down on his knees.  Moving forward, Speedy used the handcuffs from his back pocket to lock the man up as the Green Arrow moved over to the injured man. 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” the girl asked softly and the hooded hero nodded.

 

“He’ll be alright … it was a hit to the head that did the most damage,” he assured her.  Suddenly a spotlight lit from the beginning of the alley and everyone turned seeing a number of police officers standing there in awe.

 

“Two of them,” one said in wonder as the Green Arrow and Speedy rose to stand next to one another.

 

“You can take it from here gentlemen,” Green Arrow said and with a small grin to his partner, the pair raised their crossbows into the sky, suddenly lurching upwards into the night.

 

“Did you see that?” one officer asked.

 

“We gotta tell the Chief, not just one but two superheroes in Star City … We’re turning into Gotham,” another replied.

 

Watching the scene below, Roy smiled.  He’d helped save someone’s life tonight … and it felt so good.

 

“It’s an amazing feeling isn’t it?” Looking to his right, the red head smiled at Oliver and nodded.

 

“It’s incredible,” he confirmed.  The Green Arrow smiled and inclined his head in the other direction.

 

“Ready for more?” he asked and Roy smiled.

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

________________________________________

 

Looking up at the stars, Oliver frowned.  It was Monday night and still no Clark.  Suddenly his cell phone rang and he quickly sat up finding the offending object.

 

“Clark?” he asked.

 

“No it’s Chloe, no word from Clark I take it?” she asked softly and Oliver sighed.

 

“No … no word,” he replied.

 

“It’ll be okay, Oliver,” Chloe told him.  Suddenly the line went quiet and Oliver debated on telling her what had been going on.

 

“Chloe I need your advice,” Oliver finally said, breaking the silence between them.

 

“What’s up?” she asked and Oliver began to explain about Roy and his new role in Oliver’s life.

 

“And you think that Clark is going to be upset?” Chloe asked softly.

 

“I don’t know … I mean I know he wouldn’t, but I don’t know who’s coming home to me or when he’s coming home,” Oliver admitted, fear lacing into his voice.

 

“You have to have faith Ollie.  Faith that not only will he be home soon, but that he’ll be the same man that left you.  I know that he won’t forget you,” she promised and Oliver couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Thanks, Watchtower,” he said and she smiled on her end of the phone.

 

“You’re welcome, Ollie,” she told him.  They talked for a few minutes more before hanging up and Oliver’s eyes once again strayed to the sky.

 

“Where are you, my love?”

 

________________________________________

 

“Should we worry?” Lara asked, turning her gaze to Jor-El.  Letting his own vision stray from their sleeping son, he shook his head.

 

“He will only rise when he is ready, Lara.  We cannot force him to wake up,”

 

“But there are many people on Earth, including the Archer, who await his return,” she insisted.

 

“And when he is ready … he will return.  But until then, all we can do is wait.”

 

________________________________________

 

“Oliver?” Looking up from his hands, Oliver shook his head softly as if to re-focus.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked his vice president, who had been discussing a buyout of one of their smaller acquisitions, but Oliver’s mind was most definitely elsewhere.

 

“Are you alright, Sir?” he asked.

 

“I’m fine.  Sorry, what were you saying Mike?” Oliver asked.  Mike Rafferty frowned before beginning to explain the situation once more.  Something was quite off with his boss, but to get Oliver Queen to explain what would be like pulling teeth.

 

Oliver listened half-heartedly to what his vice-president was saying, his heart and mind plagued by the thoughts of his still wayward lover. 

 

“Sir, forgive my bluntness, but you’re not fine,” Mike said and Oliver looked at him in surprise.  The two looked at one another for a moment before Ollie finally nodded.

 

“You’re right, Mike … I’m sorry I’ve got something on my mind,” the blond apologized.

 

“Maybe we should do this tomorrow?” Mike suggested.  After a moment, Oliver nodded.

 

“I think that would be a good idea,” he agreed.  Showing Mike out, Oliver turned to Celeste, who quickly frowned.

 

“Are you okay, Sir?” she asked and Oliver nodded.

 

“Can you cancel all my appointments for the day … I don’t think I’m going to be of much use here today,” he told her and she nodded in understanding.

 

“I’ll clear everything, Sir,” she told him and he nodded, solemnly making his way back into his office.

 

________________________________________

 

Steel blue eyes opened in confusion against the harsh white light. 

 

“Welcome back, Son.” The brunette’s head turned quickly, eyes morphing back to their natural blue-green.

 

“Are you alright, my darling?” Lara asked, her image kneeling down in front of Clark, who had quickly sat up on the table.  His disoriented gaze went from his mother to his father before once again looking around the fortress.

 

“There’s so much.  So much history … so much knowledge,” he said, looking at his hands in wonder.  He could practically feel the enhanced power beneath his skin.

 

“You now hold within you the power and knowledge of you people, my son.  It will feel overwhelming at first,” Jor-El admitted.

 

“I know what I have to do now … who I was meant to be,” Clark said softly.  Lara smiled looking up at her son.

 

“You have the power to do great things, Kal-El.  Hold tight to the people closest to you, for they will be your greatest strength,” she told him.  Clark smiled before his eyes suddenly went wide.

 

“Ollie … how long have I been gone?” Clark asked his father in a panic as he stood, pulling on his coat.

 

“It is late Tuesday afternoon in Star City,” Jor-El replied.

 

“I’ve got to go … Ollie must be worried sick,” Clark said heading toward the entrance.  Suddenly he stopped, turning to look back at his mother and father. Taking a few steps back toward them he nodded.

 

“I can’t thank you enough,” he said to them.  Lara smiled, stepping forward as she reached out to her son.  Their hands nearly touched, hindered only by the fact that his mother was a hologram.

 

“Promise to come back here,” she said and he nodded.  “And bring your mate, I look forward to meeting the man who has captured my son’s heart,”

 

“I promise, Mom,” he told her causing her to smile. 

 

“Before you go,” Jor-El said and suddenly a block of ice moved to reveal a hidden chamber.  Lying on a small slab of ice was a silver package. 

 

“This will play an integral role in who you are meant to be,” his father told him. Clark nodded, making his way over to grab the package.  Securing it under one arm he went toward the exit of the fortress once again.

 

With a final look toward his parents, Clark made his way out into the bright snow-covered tundra, quickly finding himself in Smallville.  Stepping out of the caves, he looked up into the night sky with a smile … it was time to go home.

 

________________________________________

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry Roy I just don’t think I’m up for it tonight, but be careful okay … Don’t get cocky,” Oliver told his protégé, who quickly promised to be careful.  Saying goodbye, Olive clicked his cell phone off and looked back into the flames of the fire, which was currently lit in the hearth, giving the bedroom a soft glow. 

 

He leaned back against the wooden chest at the end of the bed, bringing his knees up as he rested his head upon them.  Oliver knew for certain that he’d never felt so lost in his life.  Clark had been gone for four days and the blond had no idea if he’d ever be back. 

 

A song began to play on the radio and Oliver had to fight to hold back the tears that threatened upon hearing the words.

 

“Hey baby when we are together

Doing things

That we love

Everytime you're near

I feel like i'm in heaven

Feeling high

I don't want to let go girl

I just need you to know girl

 

I don't wanna run away baby

You're the one i need tonight

No promises

Baby

Now I need to hold you tight

I just wanna die in your arms

Here tonight …”

 

“Oh god Clark, where are you?” Oliver asked in a whisper as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

“I’m right here.”  Oliver’s head snapped up in an instant, his gaze falling to the bedroom door where Clark stood.

 

“Clark?” the blond asked in disbelief, rewarded with a bright smile as Clark stepped into the room, coming over to him.  Holding out his hand, the brunette smiled, pulling Oliver up.

 

“You’re really here?” Oliver asked, hesitant to touch him further in case all of this was actually a dream.  Letting his hand reach out to caress Ollie’s cheek, Clark leaned in close.

 

“Full reality, Mr. Queen,” he whispered before capturing the blond’s lips with his own.  Oliver moaned wrapping his arms around Clark’s neck, pulling him even closer.  When air finally became an issue, Ollie pulled away, resting his forehead against Clark’s.

 

“God handsome … I had no idea when you would be back or if …” the blond was silenced as Clark covered his mouth with a finger.

 

“I’m right here, gorgeous … I’m home,” Clark promised and Oliver smiled.

 

________________________________________

 

"Clark ... Please I need you," Oliver said breathlessly, his hands reaching up gripping Clark's arms.  The brunette could feel Oliver's body melt as he pulled him back against himself. He placed his lips close to the blond’s ear.

 

"Shhh..." he whispered, softly kissing the back of his neck, "… I’m right here love."

 

A shudder came over him feeling Clark's hands slowly travel down his long figure. As his hands came to the front of his pants, Clark eagerly grabbed the soft bulge he could feel through the smooth fabric. Oliver gasped slightly at the touch, and an overwhelming feeling of confusion came over him.

 

Finding the button on Oliver's pants he unfastened it, then slowly finding the zipper he pulled it down. Kissing the back of his neck again, Clark slid his hands down the front of Oliver's pants, this time grabbing his bulge more firmly a small moan escaped the blond’s mouth.

 

"Oliver ... god, I missed you so much," he whispered errantly, pulling Oliver back against the much more prominent bulge in his pants.

 

With one hand Clark reached up and entangled his fingers into Oliver's messy hair. Tightening his grip he gently tugged on his hair, his neck curving backwards, Clark kissed his open mouth. Moaning deeply into Clark's mouth as Oliver felt his lover’s hand grab his hardened flesh.

 

Clark pulled away from the kiss; a wicked grin crossed his lips. The sound of Oliver's moans made him that much harder. As he continued to stroke Oliver's length with one hand, he used the other to pull his head back further, exposing more of his sensitive neck.

 

"I want to feel you completely," he whispered into Oliver's ear in an almost pleading tone.

 

Oliver turned to face his lover, nodding as Clark kissed his soft lips once again.  Wasting little time, Oliver sank to his knees, his fingers eagerly unzipping and unbuttoning Clark’s pants.

 

Feeling the blond pull his quickly hardening erection out, Clark moaned deeply. He looked down at Oliver, who stared up at him, lovingly, from his position. Touching his hand to the side of Oliver's face, Clark ran his thumb across the blond’s soft, pouty lips drawing his mouth open. He watched as Ollie's mouth hung open more voluntarily, his pink tongue tracing along his bottom lip.

 

Clark moved his hand to the back of Oliver's head coaxing him in closer until his lips reached the head of his rigid length. He let out a small moan at this slight touch. Moving his hips forward, he pushed himself partway into Oliver's mouth.

 

Delighting in the feel of his lover, Oliver took him further into his mouth sucking harder; the feeling of his velvet tongue pressing against him was almost too much for him to take. Clark moaned loudly, knowing it wouldn't be too long before he would cum. He threaded his fingers in the blond’s hair, his whole length sliding further into his mouth.  

 

Suddenly, with a loud moan, a rush of pleasure flooded over his body and he came in Oliver's mouth.

 

The hot liquid filled Oliver's mouth and he could taste its salty flavor as it ran down the back of his throat. As Clark pulled himself out slowly, the milky fluid trickled out onto his lips. Oliver quickly rose from his knees and, with the taste of Clark in his mouth; he kissed him, both delighting in the feel of one another.

 

Oliver then pulled away from the deep kiss; Clark looked him in the eye, then down at his open lips, which were still covered in the sticky substance. Smiling, Clark leaned forward, letting his tongue slowly trace against Oliver's bottom lip, licking it clean.

 

"I love the way I taste in your mouth," he grinned mischievously.

 

Clark then backed him against the wall. Oliver was still hard as his hand gripped him firmly again. As he moaned, Clark playfully nipped and kissed at his bottom lip. The brunette’s eyes strayed to the mark he had made on Ollie’s neck earlier; the spot was turning a dark purple colour on his golden skin. Tilting his head to the side slightly he brought his supple lips to the tender mark on his neck, and it wasn't long before Oliver's orgasm gushed forward into his hands. The blond’s breathing was shallow as he held his spent body against the wall for support. He looked at a grinning Clark through half opened eyes.

 

"Welcome home," Oliver said leaning forward, placing a small kiss on Clark's lips.

 

________________________________________

 

Sated and spent, the pair laid in one another’s embrace hours later, hands still stroking over slightly sweaty skin.

 

“I missed you so much,” Oliver murmured, nuzzling his nose against Clark’s cheek.

 

“I know, Ollie,” the brunette whispered.  “I missed you too.”

 

Pulling back slightly, Oliver ran a hand through Clark’s messy locks, his face sobering.

 

“So how was it?” the blond asked.  Clark looked at him in confusion for a moment before the realization sank in.

 

“My training?” he asked and Ollie nodded.

 

“I mean you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Oliver told him.

 

“It was okay … not what I expected,” Clark responded.

 

“How so?” Ollie asked softly, his fingers tracing absent patterns across portions of Clark’s skin.

 

“I met my mother,” Clark said, quickly feeling Oliver’s fingers still against his back.  Pulling back, Oliver looked at him seriously.

 

“And?” he asked, noticing a small smile tug at Clark’s lips instantly.

 

“And she’s wonderful,” Clark replied.

 

“Your father was there too?” Oliver asked causing Clark to nod.

 

“So what happened?” the blond asked.  Clark slid his hands across Oliver’s skin, pulling him closer, unwilling to let him go after being apart for what had felt like eternity.

 

“I was shown my home world, shown what my position would have been and the role I would have played,” Clark admitted.

 

“What was it like?” Oliver asked, placing an absent kiss against Clark’s shoulder, before lifting his head to look at him once more.

 

“Beautiful, but so much different than here.”

 

“Different how?” Oliver asked, his fingertips tracing along Clark’s abs, smiling upon hearing the brunette’s sharp intake of breath.

 

“There’s no sun on Krypton.  I’m not sure how they have light, but there is no sun and on Krypton … I wouldn’t have had any powers,” Clark revealed, surprising his boyfriend.

 

“What else?” Ollie asked, sensing that something else was not being said.  Clark looked deep into the blond’s eyes.

 

“Apparently I would have been a prince,” he revealed.  Oliver smiled, one hand rising to cup Clark’s cheek.

 

“Wow my very own intergalactic prince,” Ollie teased and Clark rolled his eyes, leaning forward to capture the blond’s lips.  Pulling away just slightly, blue-green eyes opened to gaze into brown and he smiled.

 

“My very own Oliver Queen,” he replied and Oliver chuckled softly.

 

“God I missed you,” Ollie told him and Clark smiled, running a hand through the blond’s disheveled locks.  Placing a whisper of a kiss on his lips, he pulled the blond even closer with another grin appearing on his features.

 

“Prove it.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Thanks Celeste … yeah give Mike the go-ahead for that project and tell him that I’m sorry I can’t meet with him today.  You’re the best. Thanks.”  Hanging up the phone, Oliver turned to Clark with a smile. 

 

“It’s a good thing you’re the boss,” Clark teased coming over to him to place a kiss upon his lips.

 

“Good thing, huh?” Ollie replied, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist.  Staring into one another’s eyes, Oliver watched as Clark’s gaze narrowed on him.

 

“What are you not telling me?” he asked and Oliver shook his head with a smile.

 

“You’re too good at reading me,” the blond replied.

 

“True, so?” Clark asked expectantly.

 

“I promise I’ll explain it all soon, but for now there’s a certain Watchtower who has been just as worried about you as I was that I’m sure would love to know that you’re back,” Oliver told him and Clark smiled at the mention of Chloe’s code name.

 

“You coming with me?” Clark asked and Oliver smiled holding out his arms.

 

“I’m dressed for the occasion aren’t I?” he asked causing Clark to look over his perfect frame. Faded denim jeans, and a white sweater, the brunette had to admit, his boyfriend looked gorgeous.

 

“You certainly are … alright let’s go,” Clark said taking his hand.  Making their way out onto the balcony, he pulled the blond into his arms, delighting in the way Ollie’s head instinctively buried in the crook of his neck to shield himself from the wind that would quickly envelope them once airborne.  Holding Oliver tight, Clark took off into the air toward Metropolis.

 

________________________________________

 

Focused on the screen in front of her, Chloe barely registered the hushed tones as the elevator doors opened to reveal a very casual-looking Oliver Queen.  He merely smiled at passer-bys as he beelined toward Chloe’s desk, silently thankful that Lois was not at her desk; he could only hope she was on assignment.

 

As if sensing someone was next to her, she looked up to find Oliver standing in front of her desk, his face solemn and impassive.

 

“Ollie … oh god … is Clark … is he okay?” she asked, her voice laced with fear. Suddenly Ollie smiled.

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” he suggested and moved out of the way to reveal Clark standing on the landing near the elevator. 

 

“Clark!” Chloe practically screeched, not caring as her co-workers looked at her in confusion.  Standing up quickly she moved around her desk, nearly vaulting into Clark’s arms as he reached her in a few steps.  Swinging her around with a smile, he pulled back to look at his best friend’s face.

 

“You’re really here?” she asked cupping his face with her hands.  He nodded with a bright smile.

 

“I’m really here,” he promised softly. Chloe pulled away, her gaze falling on Oliver as she smiled and pulled him in for a big hug.

 

“You’re both here,” she said before pulling away to look at the pair.

 

“Think we can pull you away for lunch?” Oliver asked and Chloe scoffed.

 

“Just let’em try and stop me from leaving,” she teased.  Letting her boss know that she was heading out to lunch, she grabbed her purse, looping an arm through each of the men’s as they went to the elevator.

 

________________________________________

 

Sitting at an outdoor café a block away, Chloe looked over at her best friend and smiled.

 

“So what was it like?” she asked, taking a bite of her salad.

 

“Honestly … I slept through most of it,” Clark admitted, causing Chloe to look at him in confusion.

 

“Most of the information that I needed was like a download.  I went into a deep sleep and my heritage, the understanding of my powers … everything was just kinda downloaded into me,” he explained further.

 

“Wow … so you’ve come full circle,” she said and Clark gave them a small grin.

 

“Not quite,” he replied, causing both Ollie and Chloe to look at him speculatively.

 

“Spill it, handsome,” Oliver said.

 

“I was shown my true destiny … I know who I’m supposed to be now,”

 

“And that would be?” Chloe asked.  Clark ducked his head sheepishly, a slight blush flushing his cheek.

 

“The world’s savior,” he replied softly and Oliver looked at him a bit closer.

 

“Can you repeat that one?” he asked and Clark sighed looking at the pair.

 

“I’m supposed to be a god among men.  They sent me to Earth so that my powers would be of a benefit to the entire planet.  My focus is not supposed to be limited to Star City or Metropolis … The whole world needs me,” he explained.  Chloe smiled, reaching forward to take his hand.

 

“I always knew you were destined for great things, Clark Kent … now you get to prove it to the world,” she said and Clark smiled, his gaze shifting to Oliver.  Smiling, Ollie reached a hand out, placing it over Clark and Chloe’s joined hands.

 

“She’s right handsome … and the best part is … we get to be by your side,” he said.  Chloe beamed at him before looking back at Clark.

 

“So what’s your outfit look like?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Ollie’s gaze to lift in amusement.  Smiling, Clark pursed his lips causing Chloe to chuckle.

 

“You’ve got an outfit don’t you?” she asked and Clark continued to smile.  Letting his hand drift up to the collar of his shirt, the brunette pulled it down a couple of inches to reveal a hint of solid blue.  Just as quickly, he put his shirt back in place much to the dismay of his best friend and boyfriend.

 

“What was that?” Chloe asked.  Before he could respond, a scream for help rang out in his ears.  Eyes going wide, Clark sat up quickly.

 

“Clark?” Ollie asked.  The brunette looked around before quickly standing.

 

“I’ll be back,” he promised before running away from the table.  Chloe turned to Oliver in confusion.  Suddenly there was a thunderous boom and passersby looked to the sky in wonder as a blur of blue and red streaked through the sky.

 

“Oh my god,” Chloe said, unable to hide her grin as she looked over at Oliver.

 

Whispers and gasps could be heard from people on the street and the pair continued to look to the sky for any sign of Clark.  Suddenly, the object of their search appeared, calmly sitting back down in his chair.

 

“Whoa there handsome … what the hell was that?” Oliver asked and Clark shrugged.

 

“That was Superman,” the brunette replied, causing the pair to chuckle.

 

“And how did you come up with that?” Chloe asked.

 

“I didn’t … the person I just rescued … it was Lois,”

 

“Lois?” Chloe asked in concern.

 

“She’s fine now … don’t worry,” Clark assured her.

 

“And she came up with Superman?” Oliver asked curiously.

 

“Yeah … right after Jimmy took several pictures of me,” the brunette admitted.

 

“Jimmy? Oh goodness … I have a feeling that work is going to be quite interesting this afternoon,” Chloe said with a chuckle.  “You do realize now that she’s going to want an exclusive with you right?”

 

Nodding with a smile, Clark chuckled.  Reaching over he took Ollie’s hand, turning his wrist to check the blond’s watch.

 

“Well the exclusive is going to have to wait, cause I’ve got chem lab back at school in about a half hour and I can’t miss that one,” Clark told her.

 

“Alright fine, but you’d better not be a stranger now,” Chloe warned.  Smiling, Clark stood moving to hug his best friend.

 

“I promise,” he whispered.  Smacking him on the shoulder playfully she smiled.

 

“Alright college boy and Mr. Big-time CEO, get out of here,” she teased.  Giving Oliver a final hug, Chloe turned, making her way back to the Daily Planet.

 

“Sounds like we’d better get home then,” Oliver said turning back to look at his boyfriend.  Taking Oliver’s hand, Clark led him away from the café, turning down a side street.  Pulling the blond close, Clark simply smiled before taking off into the sky.

 

________________________________________

 

“Hey Roy.” Looking up from his notebook, Roy’s face turned to surprise at the sight of Clark as he sat down next to him in lab.

 

“Clark, you’re back!” he exclaimed a bit too loudly, causing others to look at him.

 

“Yeah I’m back,” Clark replied with a smile, pulling out his books.  Before Roy could speak again, the teacher came into the room, beginning to give instructions.  Completing several assignments and experiments, the pair walked out of the room a few hours later, heading out into the lingering sunshine of the afternoon.

 

“So you done for the day?” Roy asked. 

 

“Yeah, you?” Clark replied.

 

“Yup, I gotta go to archery practice, but I’ll probably catch you later tonight,” Roy said.  Clark nodded, but suddenly stopped, his brows drawing together in confusion.

 

“Wait what?” he asked.

 

“What?” Roy said.

 

“Later tonight?” Clark asked in confusion.

 

“Didn’t Ollie tell you?” Shaking his head, Clark’s vision narrowed on the red head as unwanted images filtered into his mind, making his blood boil with jealousy.  What happened with Oliver while he was gone? Clark thought.

 

“I need to go,” Clark stated before Roy could utter another word.

 

“Clark wait!” Roy protested, but the brunette had already turned walking away stiffly.

 

________________________________________

 

“Alright, thanks I’ll get back to you,” Oliver said.  Reaching to hang up the phone, the blond was startled as the doors to his office burst open, Clark entering swiftly.  He noticed Celeste’s frown as she quickly shut the doors behind him.

 

“Hello love,” Oliver said, but his smile quickly faded upon seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face.  Quickly standing, Oliver made his way around the desk to face Clark and quickly frowned.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Turning away, Clark took a calming breath before looking back at Oliver, trying to maintain his cool.

 

“Roy said he’d see me later tonight.  Why would he see me later tonight?” Clark asked, watching as the blond frowned, realization dawning in his eyes.  Waiting expectantly, Clark crossed his arms over his chest and finally Ollie motioned to the lounge area.  Sitting down, the brunette faced his lover.

 

“Clark, while you were gone …” Oliver stopped upon hearing wood splinter.  Looking down at Clark’s hand, he noticed the end of the couch in pieces, splintered beneath his grasp.  Realizing where his lover’s train of thought was, Oliver quickly slid to his knees, his hands resting on the top of Clark’s thighs as he maintained eye contact.

 

“Whoa, handsome … it’s not what you’re thinking,” he promised.

 

“Not what I’m thinking? So you’re going to tell me that Roy is …”

 

“Part of the team,” Oliver offered, cutting Clark off.  The brunette looked at him in confusion and Oliver gave him a small smile.

 

“What?”

 

“He’s part of the team, joined a few nights ago,” Oliver continued.  “He figured out who I was as the Green Arrow and wanted to join.  It was either teach him or have him gallivanting across the city on his own, so I made him my partner,” Oliver said.

 

“So you two aren’t …” Clark trailed off at the question, already feeling stupid for even thinking it.  Oliver shook his head, rising to slide onto the couch next to Clark, his hands cupping the brunette’s face.

 

“No baby, we’re not … god don’t ever think that Clark.  I love you, only you,” Oliver told him.

 

“I feel foolish,” Clark admitted, ducking his head slightly.  Using slight pressure, the blond forced his lover to look at him, moving closer to the brunette’s lips.

 

“You have no need to feel foolish, I should have told you sooner,” Oliver told him.  Nodding, Clark smiled as the blond closed the distance, capturing his lips softly.

 

“Am I forgiven for being too judgmental?” Clark asked, his fingers sliding into Ollie’s hair.  Smiling, Oliver chuckled, stealing a quick kiss.

 

“Am I? For not telling you?” he countered.  Clark pondered it for a moment before grinning.

 

“I think it evens out,” he replied and Oliver nodded, his lips once again moving closer to brush against Clark’s, emitting a soft moan from his boyfriend.

 

“Good to know.”

 

________________________________________

 

Lips trailing across the bare expanse of shoulder in front of him, Oliver groaned thrusting eagerly into his lover.

 

“Oh god,” Clark moaned, his head falling forward against the bed as Oliver’s lips met the nape of his neck.  Fingers curling into the bed sheet, Clark felt his lover’s warm lips once again caress various parts of his back and shoulders as the blond’s hand curved around his waist, gripping tighter for a deeper thrust.

 

The brunette’s own erection lay trapped against the mattress as each thrust against his backside caused his cock to swell even more.

 

“Jesus Clark,” Oliver groaned as he leaned forward, molding his chest against his lover’s back, deepening his thrusts even more.

 

“Oh … oh god,” Clark called out, his head turning as his cheek rubbed against the expensive Italian silk sheets.  Oliver took the moment to lean down further, his lips sweeping across the side of the brunette’s.

 

Feeling the tell tale tightening in his own body, Oliver knew that Clark had to be close.  The pair had been going at it steadily for the last hour and a half and somehow, Ollie didn’t think he could last much longer before spilling himself inside his lover.  He knew for certain that Roy would be coming by soon, but as he felt one of Clark’s hands curve around his hip to grab his ass, pushing him deeper inside him, Oliver just couldn’t seem to care.

 

“So close,” Clark murmured, his lower body moving in perfect time with Oliver’s.

 

“Come for me, my love,” the blond whispered in his lover’s ear and that was when Clark lost it.  His body began to spasm against the hunter green sheets, the perfect milky white fluid splaying across his abdomen and the bed.

 

“Ollie,” he moaned, inadvertently causing the blond’s undoing with his breathy cry.  Thrusting hard twice more, Oliver stilled as his orgasm shot forth. 

 

“God I love you,” he called out as he rode the intense and passionate waves of his release.  Sweat glistened upon candlelit skin as Oliver collapsed against Clark’s back, his tongue lengthening to taste the salty, primal mixture that was his lover after an incredibly hot interlude.

 

Nuzzling his nose against the nape of Clark’s neck, Oliver chuckled as he wrapped his arms tighter around him.

 

“What’s so funny?” the brunette murmured, a lazy hand rising to splay across Oliver’s.

 

“I was just thinking … we need to be in a hurry more often,” Ollie told him, causing Clark to chuckle as well.  They had arrived home after going out to dinner in downtown Star City.  Realizing that the time had flew by, they’d made their way back to the house to get ready for patrol, but one glance at Clark as “Superman” had caused Oliver to quickly wonder how easily the suit came off. 

 

As they laid in one another’s arms, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Ollie knew for certain that it didn’t take much to get Clark out of jeans, leather or spandex as was the case with his suit.

 

“I’ll be in a hurry everyday if it ends like this,” the brunette told him with a grin and Oliver smiled, placing a solid kiss against his boyfriend’s temple.  Looking down at him, seeing the peaceful, contented smile on his lover’s face, Oliver was reminded of their trip to Bora Bora.  He quickly remembered the promise to himself as they had gotten their massages that gorgeous afternoon.

 

Oliver had vowed to always keep that look on his lover’s face.  Opening his mouth, he couldn’t stop the words from escaping, but somehow knew he wouldn’t regret it.

 

“Will you marry me?” he asked.  Clark’s emerald eyes opened and he turned to look at him in surprise.  Rolling over, the brunette looked up at his boyfriend, still attempting to process the words that had just been spoken.

 

“Yes Clark … I really did ask you to marry me,” Oliver confessed and Clark nodded, continuing to remain silent as his gaze searched the blond’s.  Lifting a hand, Clark caressed Ollie’s face, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.  Tongues dueled and hands began to caress once more, but Oliver pulled away, his face still locked on one of confusion and determination.

 

“So was that a yes?” the blond asked and Clark couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Actually that was a hell yes.  I want nothing more than to marry you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So what else can he do? I mean, can he fly?” Glad for his sunglasses, Green Arrow rolled his eyes once again as Speedy continued to ask him questions about Superman.

 

“Speedy, enough,” he whispered harshly.  “We’ll talk about this later … away from the drug dealers with weapons,” he added.  Nodding reluctantly, Speedy focused his attention on the building across from them.  Several college students had come in and out of the building already and Green Arrow knew it had to be stopped before somebody died.

 

“Alright, take the southeast entrance.  No killing unless absolutely necessary and watch out for any civilians, especially the ones that can’t exactly help themselves,” he explained quietly.  Speedy quickly nodded, rising as he crossed the roof to catapult over to the other building.

 

“In place Arrow … over,” came a voice through his earpiece seconds later.

 

“Arrow to Speedy, move in,” Green Arrow replied.  Watching the door open on the other side of the factor, Arrow took a deep breath before making his way across to his own access point.

 

“Here goes nothing,” he said before blending into the night.

 

________________________________________

 

“You two are quite the pair.” Turning, the Green Arrow’s stoic face shifted to a grin upon seeing Superman on the rooftop behind him.

 

“Damn Cl …,” Speedy was suddenly cut off as Green Arrow smacked him on the shoulder.  “Ow, what the hell was that for?” he asked as Superman approached them.

 

“His name is Superman,” Green Arrow pointed out.  Opening his mouth to speak, Speedy stopped, quickly realizing what he’d almost said.

 

“God I’m sorry,” he told both men.

 

“It’s fine,” Superman insisted before looking at the building the pair had exited.  “So, everything go well?” he asked.

 

“All squared away,” Green Arrow replied, watching the brunette nod.

 

“Well I’ll meet you back at base then.  I’m going to do one last sweep,” Superman told them.

 

“Back at the base,” Green Arrow confirmed as Superman took two steps back before rocketing into the air.

 

“Come on big mouth, let’s go,” the hooded hero said, turning as he made his way off the roof.  Speedy frowned, following behind the other man, kicking at loose pebbles on the rooftop.

 

“I said I was sorry.”

 

________________________________________

 

“This came for you during the hour,” Andrew said as Green Arrow and Speedy made their way into the command center.  Pulling the hood off his head, Oliver removed his sunglasses to look at the pristine white envelope.

 

“I always find it interesting that I receive an invitation to my company’s own charity ball,” the blond mused as he handed Andrew his bow.  Smirking, he made his way behind the changing panel to get out of his uniform, emerging minutes later in sweats and a t-shirt.

 

Removing his mask, Roy frowned, looking at the ground.

 

“Let it go Roy, you just have to be careful with how you address us on patrol,” Oliver told the younger man, sliding his finger under the flap of the envelope in his hands.

 

Nodding, Roy made his way back to the changing area slowly.  Oliver lifted his head, watching the redhead leave the room.  Shifting his gaze over to Andrew, he sighed.

 

“He almost said Clark’s name out in the field,” the blond explained, causing Andrew to nod.

 

“He’s still young Sir,” Andrew replied.  “Not all young men have as wise a soul and cool a head as Master Clark,” the man reminded him.  Oliver looked at him thoughtfully before nodding.

 

“Could you bring down something to eat, Andrew? Burgers or something?” Oliver asked, causing Andrew to chuckle.

 

“Or something Sir,” he replied, leaving the room.  Making his way out of the changing area, Roy crossed over to take a seat on the opposite couch.  Watching the younger man’s body sink into the cushions miserably, Oliver sighed, setting the invitation aside as he leaned forward.

 

“Roy, look at me,” he said, getting the redhead’s attention.

 

“What?” Roy asked.

 

“I’m not mad at you, neither is Clark.  You have to let it go, no moping around, you’re a part of this team and you need to act like it,” Oliver told him softly.  Nodding, Roy leaned forward as well.

 

“I guess I have a lot to learn about being a hero huh?” he asked, causing Ollie to shrug.

 

“It’s not that hard, you just gotta remember code names,” he replied teasingly, finally getting Roy to smile.

 

There was a shift in the air and suddenly Clark was sitting next to Oliver on the couch.  Gone was the Superman suit, replaced by sweats and a t-shirt much like the blond’s.  Before Roy could open his mouth to speak, Andrew appeared, a large tray in his hands.  Setting it down, he smiled at the group before making his way out once more.

 

Reaching forward, Clark grabbed a plate of fries and grinned.

 

“How did you move so fast?” Roy asked, causing the brunette to pause mid-air.

 

“Well … I’m not exactly … um human,” Clark said, watching Roy’s eyes go wide.

 

“What does ‘not exactly’ mean?” he asked, reaching for his own plate.

 

Looking over at his fiancé, Clark watched Oliver nod before looking back at Roy.

 

“I’m from a planet called Krypton.  I was sent to Earth by my biological parents just before the planet was destroyed,” he explained.

 

“Wow.  So you can move fast, you can fly?”

 

“Heat and x-ray vision, super strength and hearing, cold breath.  Yeah I can do a few things,” he replied, shoving a French fry in his mouth.

 

“That’s just incredible,” Roy replied, watching Clark shrug.

 

“It’s why I help people.  My parents, all of them, wanted me to do good with my life,” he told him.

 

“That’s awesome Clark,” Roy told him.  Smiling, Oliver pulled out the invitation, finally looking at it.

 

“What do you got?” Clark asked, inclining his head toward Oliver.

 

“An invite to the Queen Industries Charity Ball, for which I am the host,” the blond told him.

 

“You got an invite to your own ball?” he asked in confusion.  Shrugging, Oliver turned his head, smiling brightly as he leaned in, stealing a quick kiss.

 

“Celeste always needs to keep me on my toes,” he joked.

 

“Well gang, I think I need to make my way home.  I’ve got a history class early in the am,” Roy replied, grabbing his burger to go.

 

“Neither of us will be around tomorrow night, so that means no …,”

 

“Patrolling on my own,” Roy finished with a grin.  “I got it boss,” he finished.

 

“Good,” Ollie replied with a smile.

 

“Goodnight guys,” he said, hoisting his backpack onto his shoulder before heading out the door.  Watching the door close, Clark looked over at Oliver curiously.

 

“So I’m guessing I get to be your arm candy for tomorrow night?” he asked teasingly.  Smiling, Oliver turned, shifting on the couch as he put Clark’s plate on the table.  Looking back at the brunette, Ollie grinned, leaning forward to capture his lips as he urged Clark onto his back.

 

“This is our chance handsome, our chance to start making public appearances,” Oliver told him softly, a hand lifting to stroke the younger man’s cheek.

 

“By your side is where I always want to be,” Clark replied, his fingers sliding into Oliver’s blond locks.  “But you should know that by now,” he added with a slow grin, hands drifting down the older man’s spine.  Smiling, Ollie leaned down, nipping at Clark’s lips as their hands began to drift even more as clothing was quickly pushed aside.

 

“That I’m pretty aware of baby and I love you too.”        

 

________________________________________

 

Rolling over, Clark yawned, his sleepy gaze opening to see the bedside clock.  The time read 8:41 and he allowed his eyes to shut once more. ‘Thank god for no classes,’ he thought.  Feeling warm lips begin to caress his bare shoulder, the brunette grinned.

 

“Don’t you have to work?” he asked teasingly, earning a playful poke in the ribs from his fiancé.

 

“Hmm, I suppose I can leave and go to work,” the blond replied, beginning to move away but was stopped by a firm hand on his own.  Slowly Clark turned in the blond’s embrace, a smile on his features as he leaned forward, capturing Oliver’s lips.

 

“Considering I don’t have classes today and technically don’t need to be dressed till tonight … I’m thinking right here is where you should stay,” the brunette told him.  Grinning, Oliver nodded as their lips met once more.

 

“I’ve got something for you,” the blond said suddenly, turning as he reached into his own bedside table and grabbed a small powder blue box.

 

“What’s this?” Clark asked, his gaze focused on the box.  He had a feeling he knew what it was, but upon opening the box, Clark realized it was more than he had expected.  Nestled in a bed of white velvet was a full diamond band ring with what seemed like millions of diamonds wrapping around it.  Looking at it closer, Clark realized there were actually four rows of diamonds, instantly knowing the ring must have cost a small fortune. The feel of Oliver taking his hands snapped him back to reality quickly.

 

“Ollie this is …,”

 

“Your engagement ring, yes it is,” the blond replied with a grin.  Clark watched as Oliver slid the ring he had given him back in Kansas off, switching it to his right hand.  Taking the new ring out of the box, Ollie smiled, his fingers sliding the diamond engagement band onto his left hand.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Clark said tenderly, his right hand rising to caress the blond’s face.  Slowly he leaned in, lips brushing softly before becoming more insistent as the pair wound their arms around one another, bodies molding quickly.

 

“I love you Oliver Queen,” Clark breathed before his lips once again captured the blond’s.

 

“I love you,” Oliver told him, frowning as he saw Clark grow slightly somber.

 

“What’s wrong love?” he asked.

 

“I feel bad, I don’t have another ring to give to you,” he admitted sheepishly, his fingers caressing Oliver’s ringed hand.

 

“Clark, I asked you to marry me, hence why you’re wearing the diamonds,” Oliver replied teasingly.  “I don’t need anything more than what I already have.  I know that I’m yours forever,” the blond insisted, causing Clark to smile.

 

“Of course since I liked yours so much, I did kind of buy myself one,” Oliver replied with a grin.  Chuckling, Clark watched as Oliver lifted the bed of velvet to reveal a second ring underneath.  Pulling it out, the brunette mimicked Ollie’s actions, switching his original band to his right hand before sliding the new diamond band onto his left hand.

 

“Feel better?” Ollie asked teasingly, letting his newly ringed hand slide across Clark’s torso.

 

“That you likely spent a small fortune on these rings?” he asked with a teasing reply.

 

“You’re worth it Clark Kent, you’re worth every penny I’ve got,” the blond told him seriously.  Brushing his lips against his fiancé’s once again, Ollie urged the brunette onto his back, covering him with his body.  Hands fumbled in the side cabinet as his fingers found the lube.  Spreading some on his fingers generously, the blond grinned, capturing Clark’s lips as he coated his own cock.

 

His hands lifted the brunette’s hips, and suddenly Clark felt him slam home, hilt deep within him.

 

“Oh god Oliver,” Clark groaned, hands bracing the older man’s shoulders, sliding down the perfect expanse of skin as the blond leaned over him to kiss his mouth.  Hand rising to hold Ollie’s face in the palm of his hand, Clark let the blond continue to devour his lips in a slow and sensual manner.

 

"I love you," Ollie whispered softly against the brunette’s mouth.  Suddenly he was moving once again and Clark rocked with him.  Taking him slow, Oliver memorized every sigh and groan as he drew out before thrusting home once more.

 

"I love you," Clark replied, his fingers sliding into the blond’s spiky locks.  Wrapping his legs around Oliver’s hips, Clark pulled him down for another lingering kiss.  After awhile of a steady give and take, he could feel his body begin to tighten.  Oliver’s body began to move quicker, more urgency building in each thrust and Clark knew the blond was close as well. 

 

Oliver wasn't in control any more, that was for certain, and suddenly his hands moved to Clark’s arms, sliding them above his head as he laced his fingers with the brunette’s, pinning them to the bed.  Looking down into his face, Oliver took him harder and faster, causing Clark to moan deeply.

 

“Yes!” Clark cried hoarsely, his head turning the side, eyes dropping closed as Oliver fucked him harder and deeper.  Each thrust had the brunette writhing, his arms pushing against the blond’s, who continued to hold him still and tight.  As his actions began to get more erratic, Clark moved against Oliver, pushing him closer to the edge. 

 

Suddenly Oliver’s back arched up, his cock thickening further inside the brunette’s body.  Thrusting harder, the blond suddenly cried out as his orgasm shot forth, quickly triggering Clark’s own pleasure.  Panting breaths and connecting skin were the only sounds in the room over the following seconds as the pair kissed deeply, letting their bodies calm down from the intensity of the moment.

 

Placing a kiss against Oliver’s sweaty brow, Clark shifted to wrap his arms around the blond, rolling them to their sides.

 

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Oliver breathed, his eyes opening slowly to meet Clark’s emerald gaze.

 

“Have I?” the brunette countered and the pair chuckled as their lips met once more, their bodies once again coming alive.

 

________________________________________

 

“Is this supposed to be so difficult?” Clark asked, fumbling with the ends of the tuxedo tie.  Chuckling, Andrew made his way over, lifting his hands to grip each end.  Within seconds, the tie was secure and straight.  Smiling, Andrew moved to grab the jacket, helping Clark slide into it.

 

“Simply takes practice Master Clark,” he told him.  Smiling, Clark looked over his appearance in the mirror.  His hair had been cut slightly shorter, styled with some gel.  The glint of his ring caught the fading sun making him smile even broader.

 

“I have a feeling I’ll be getting a lot of practice,” the brunette quipped.

 

“Come now Master Clark, you’ll be a natural,” Andrew replied. 

 

“Clark?” came a voice from downstairs.  Grinning, Clark made his way down the stairs to find Oliver, dressed to the nines in his own tuxedo, flipping though a stack of mail.

 

“I’m gonna have a tough time keeping my hands off you tonight,” Clark said.  Turning around, Oliver let out a low whistle and smiled.

 

“Likewise handsome,” the blond replied, setting down the mail as he made his way over.  Taking ahold of Clark’s left hand, Oliver smiled, leaning forward to capture his fiancé’s lips.

 

“You keep that up and we’ll never make it to the ball,” the brunette pointed out.

 

“Spoil sport,” Ollie pouted.

 

“The limo is out front Sirs,” Andrew told them.

 

“Thank you Andrew,” Oliver replied, not breaking eye contact with Clark.

 

“Well handsome, are you ready for the glitz and glamour?” the blond asked.

 

“As I’ll ever be,” he replied, taking Oliver’s hand as the pair made their way out to the waiting limo.

 

________________________________________

 

While it was true that being Superman pretty much thrust him into the spotlight, Clark had to admit that the scene ahead of him had him more nervous than anything he’d thought possible.  Paparazzo cameras flashed like crazy as each limo came to a stop in front of the Grell Museum.  The who’s who of Star City, along with countless celebrities were in attendance for Oliver’s Charity Ball and Clark was pretty certain he was going to be sick.

 

“Relax my love,” came a soft whisper as Oliver’s lips caressed the shell of his ear.  Turning his head just slightly, Clark moaned as the blond captured his lips completely.  Pulling away after a moment, Ollie smiled, linking their hands together.

 

“Remember, if it’s boring we can always duck out early,” he teased, causing Clark to finally smile.

 

“Just relax Clark, we knew this was coming,” Oliver began.  “The lights, the cameras, the questions … we’ll face it all together,” he reassured him.  Nodding, Clark felt his heart speed up just slightly as their limo came to a stop and an attendant came forward to open the door.

 

“You ready?” Oliver asked.  If Clark was at all uncomfortable, the blond wouldn’t hesitate to have the driver take off and return home, party be damned.

 

“With you? Always,” Clark replied and Oliver smiled as the door opened and cameras began to flash. Stepping out of the limo, the blond smiled to the crowd, waving to numerous cheers from the gawkers behind the barricades.  Looking back, he held his hand out to Clark, who took his hand and stepped out.  If they were expecting the crowd to hush curiously, it never happened as the flash bulbs began to go off even more rapidly. 

 

Giving the brunette’s hand a firm squeeze, Oliver began to lead him up the red carpet.

 

“Oliver it’s so good to see you finally back,” one older reporter, a short statured grey-haired lady said.  Smiling, he navigated over to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

 

“Couldn’t disappoint you Gertie,” he told her, causing her to smile.  Taking Clark’s hand once more, he leaned in close.

 

“Biggest gossip on the planet,” he said through his smile. “I kept hoping that the good lord had finally taken her while I was away,” the blond continued, causing Clark to smile.

 

“You’re a natural,” Oliver told him as he waved to the crowd once again.  A flurry of questions rang out from reporters left and right.

 

“What does it mean to be back in Star City?” … “Who’s your date, Oliver?” … “Is it true you’re running for Mayor?”

 

“No answers for the nosy busy-bodies?” Clark asked softly, causing the blond to chuckle.

 

“I’ll have plenty to answer inside handsome,” Ollie replied, giving the crowd a final wave before they reached the main entrance.

 

“Ollie, so good to see you,” came a voice and the blond turned to see his vice-president Mike Rafferty make his way over.  Letting go of Clark’s hand for a moment, Oliver shook the other man’s hand with a grin.

 

“Quite a turnout this year huh?” Mike asked.

 

“As always,” Oliver replied, noticing Mike’s gaze shift to Clark.  Oliver looked over at his fiancé in realization.

 

“God I’m sorry, Mike Rafferty, this is Clark Kent,” he introduced.  Smiling, Mike held his hand out to Clark, who shook it firmly.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Clark said.

 

“Likewise Clark,” the other man replied.

 

“Well I guess we should probably mingle,” Oliver suggested.

 

“Have fun boss,” Mike teased, knowing how much Oliver hated shaking hands with people he generally disliked.

 

“Thanks, smartass,” Oliver replied as the other man chuckled and moved away.

 

“I’m curious,” Clark said suddenly.

 

“About what?” Ollie asked, grabbing a pro-offered flute of champagne.  The waiter offered one to Clark, who politely declined.

 

“Is that how you’re going to introduce me to everyone tonight?” he asked softly, causing Oliver to look at him.

 

“Clark I …”

 

“I’m not mad, I just want to be on the same page, in case the Gertie’s of the world ask,” the brunette replied.  Oliver wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“I won’t be offended if I’m just the boyfriend tonight, you know that right?” Clark asked him, watching Oliver frown.

 

“If I’d wanted you to be just the boyfriend, I wouldn’t have put that ring on your finger,” the blond said, causing Clark to smile.

 

“Just checking,” he replied.  Smiling, Oliver leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss, one he knew had been caught on camera.

 

“What was that for?” the brunette asked as Oliver took his hand, leading him into the crowd.

 

“Give ‘em something to talk about,” the blond teased.

 

“Come on … I’ve got a surprise for you,” Oliver said, watching Clark’s face turn curious.

 

“A surprise for me?” he asked, causing Ollie to nod.  “What kind of surprise?”

 

“Let’s go find out.”

 

________________________________________

 

Making their way through the crowd, Oliver and Clark continued to smile, greeting various dignitaries and guests.  As they rounded a corner, both came to a halt upon seeing a smug Lex Luthor staring back at them.  Clark visibly tensed, leaning in to his fiancé slightly.

 

“Tell me this wasn’t the surprise,” he murmured through gritted teeth.

 

“This is definitely not the surprise,” Oliver replied reassuringly.

 

“Hello Clark, Oliver,” Lex said.

 

“Lex,” the blond replied curtly.

 

“So, Clark Kent joining the elite society, I must say I never thought Oliver could pull you from the standard red and blue,” the other man said, his gaze moving up and down Clark’s frame. 

 

“You know it’s funny Luthor, I don’t remember sending out invitations to convicted criminals,” Oliver replied coolly, taking a sip of his champagne.

 

“Didn’t you read? I was exonerated,” Lex replied, causing Oliver to scoff.

 

“You know as much fun as this trip down memory lane is, there’s somebody that I need my fiancé to see,” the blond said, watching Lex blanch noticeably.

 

“Didn’t I tell you? I asked Clark to marry me,” Oliver replied, holding up their joined hands, the perfect diamond ring glistening in the light of the main ballroom.  Lex remained quiet, his gaze locked on Clark, who seemed to steel him with a look of his own.

 

“Enjoy the party Lex,” the brunette said, allowing Oliver to lead him away.

 

“Well now, I hope that didn’t ruin the suspense for your surprise,” the blond told him, causing Clark to smile.

 

“You ever going to tell me what the surprise is?” the brunette asked.

 

“How about I show you?” Ollie asked, his gaze looking over Clark’s shoulder.  Looking at him in confusion, the younger man turned to follow his fiancé’s gaze, his eyes going wide.

 

“Mom?” Smiling brightly, Martha Kent made her way over, quickly enveloped in a hug by her son.

 

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Clark asked brightly, looking her over to make sure she was really here.

 

“Well I couldn’t pass up an invitation to the ball of one of my campaign supporters,” she replied teasingly, leaning over to give Oliver a hug.  Smiling, she looked back at her son proudly.

 

“How are you honey?” Martha asked.

 

“Seeing you, I’m even better,” he told her. Hearing a slow song come on over the sound system, Clark smiled.

 

“No offense gorgeous, but would you mind if I danced with my mother?” he asked Ollie, who smiled.

 

“No offense taken as long as you share the news,” the blond said, watching Martha look at them in confusion.

 

“That I can do,” Clark replied, taking his mother’s hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.  Pulling her into his arms, he smiled as she continued to look at him curiously.

 

“Alright spill it,” she said with a grin.  Tilting their joined hands, he looked down, causing her to look as well.  Martha’s eyes went wide at the sight of the diamond band.

 

“Oh my god,” she said, looking up at Clark, who smiled.  “Oh honey is that?”

 

“He asked me to marry him and as you may guess, I said yes,” he told her.  Seeing the tears of joy begin to well in her eyes, the brunette grinned.

 

“I’m gonna guess that you’re happy?” Clark asked her.  Chuckling, Martha pulled her son in for a hug.

 

“You have no idea how happy I am,” she told him.  Pulling away, she cupped his cheeks in her hands.  “I am so happy for you and Oliver,” she paused.  “I’m so very proud of you,” she finished.

 

“I feel the same way about you Senator,” he replied, smiling as the pair swayed to the music, chatting away.  Lifting his gaze, Clark’s eyes met Oliver’s across the room.  The blond was talking to a group of men, more than likely about business, but turned his head as if feeling though someone was watching him.  Meeting his fiancé’s gaze, Oliver smiled.

 

“I love you,” he mouthed, causing Clark to smile.

 

“I love you,” the brunette mouthed back before looking back at his mother, who’d begun to ask him about school. 

 

Turning back to the conversation with the group of businessmen he’d been engrossed with, Oliver never saw the pair of steel grey eyes watching the pair from the balcony across the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Steering through the crowd, Clark headed toward the balcony for a little peace and quiet.  His mother had excused herself over an hour ago to attend a short notice conference call and since then he’d been making his way around the museum while Oliver hobnobbed with dignitaries and celebrities.

 

Stepping out into the warm night air, Clark sighed.

 

“Oliver Queen’s fiancé,” came a voice, causing the brunette to turn.  A frown marred Clark’s features as Lex stepped out onto the balcony.

 

“You don’t look too happy to see me,” the billionaire remarked.

 

“And I should be because …,” Clark let the question trail off, as he turned away from his former friend.

 

“I guess I don’t have to ask if life is treating you well out here?” Lex asked, catching Clark off-guard with his friendly banter.

 

“What do you want Lex?”

 

“Can’t I just catch up with an old friend?” Lex replied.  Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark frowned.

 

“Sure you can,” he answered, staring him down.  “When you find one.”

 

Taking a few steps toward the brunette, Lex regarded him carefully.

 

“You know I haven’t forgotten our time together in those caves,” he told Clark, who instantly frowned, letting his arms down, his ringed hand rising to rub his face in frustration.

 

“You mean when you deluded yourself into thinking you had a snowball’s chance in hell at stealing me away from Ollie?” the brunette asked curiously, causing Lex to scowl.

 

“What does he have hmm?” Lex growled.  “What does he have that I don’t?”

 

Taking a step toward Lex, Clark narrowed his vision, a serious look etched onto his features.

 

“My heart,” the brunette replied, before stepping around the other man to find his fiancé.  It was in that moment that he needed the comfort of Oliver’s presence because honestly his nerves were on edge.

 

Heading back into the ballroom, Clark’s gaze searched the area for his fiancé, finding Oliver talking to several other men.  Curving through the crowd, he slowed his pace as he approached them.  One of the men saw him, causing the others to look.  Turning, Oliver grinned, reaching out to take his hand.

 

“Hello love,” he said softly, not noticing the look of surprise on some of the men’s features.

 

“Mayor Thompson, Councilman Richards, this is my fiancé, Clark Kent,” Oliver introduced.

 

“Fiancé?” the Mayor asked, a smile curving onto his lips as a hand reached out toward Clark.  Shaking it, Clark nodded.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet the man who has captured Star City’s reclusive bachelor,” the Mayor teased.

 

“I think it’s the other way around,” Oliver remarked, sliding an arm around Clark’s waist.

 

“So how is life in our fair city treating you?” Richards asked the brunette.

 

“Exceedingly well,” Clark replied.  “The university is fantastic,” he added.

 

“Good to hear, what are you studying?” the mayor asked.

 

“Journalism,” Clark replied.

 

“Clark?” came a voice.  Turning, the brunette smiled upon seeing his mother part through the crowd, a smile on her face upon seeing the two men.

 

“Mom, I didn’t think you’d be back,” Clark said, moving to embrace his mother.  Her gaze shifted to the other men in the group and Clark turned to introduce them.

 

“Mayor Thompson and Councilman Richards, this is my mother, Senator Kent,” he told them.  Smiling, the mayor shook Martha’s hand warmly.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Senator,” he replied.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Queen?” came a voice, causing Ollie to turn.

 

“It’s time for your speech,” the man said.

 

“Right, thank you,” he told him.  Looking back at the group, Oliver smiled.

 

“Excuse me everyone, I’ll be right back,” he said, giving Clark a quick kiss before excusing himself toward the podium.  Clearing his throat, he began to get the attention of everyone in the room.

 

“Good evening ladies and gentleman,” he opened.  “I can’t begin to thank you enough for your wonderful contributions.  All of the money raised at tonight’s ball goes directly to the Star City Pediatric Hospital and I’ve been told that tonight’s totals have surpassed the ten million dollar mark,” he said, causing generous applause.

 

“It means so much to me to see the city I love coming out to support a phenomenal and worthy cause.  And it’s my pleasure to announce that I’m back in Star City to stay,” he told the crowd, which broke out in boisterous applause.  Smiling, Ollie’s gaze fell to Clark, who smiled brightly at him.

 

“Oliver, tell us about that stunning ring on a very important finger,” came a voice from the crowd, all eyes turning toward Gertie Price.

 

“Well Gertie,” Oliver began, his gaze shifting slightly toward Clark.  The brunette gave him a small smile and a reassuring nod, causing Oliver to grin.

 

“I’m engaged,” he told everyone, causing a number of gasps and a flurry of whispers to erupt.  Several eyes darted toward the side of the podium toward Clark and the blond held up his hands, attempting to quiet them down.

 

“I’m extremely happy to announce that my boyfriend Clark Kent, who is the son of U.S. Senator Martha Kent, recently accepted my proposal of marriage,” he explained.  Thought he didn’t want to show it, Oliver watched with bated breath to see how the crowd would respond.  After a moment, the assembled masses broke out into a thunderous applause, paparazzi cameras going crazy as they focused on both him and Clark.

 

“Thank you again everyone for your generous contributions to the children of Star City,” Oliver told everyone once more.  “Enjoy the rest of your evening,” he finished, stepping down off the podium with a wave as he made his way over to Clark, taking the brunette’s hand with a smile.  Leaning over, Clark kissed Oliver softly.

 

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?” he asked gently.  Smiling, Oliver shook his head, leaning forward to steal a kiss of his own.

 

“Trust me handsome, I know.”

 

________________________________________

 

It was nearly 3am by the time Oliver and Clark made their way up to their bedroom.  After settling Martha into one of the guest rooms, Clark had gone and done a quick sweep of the city and most of the United States before making his way back to the house. 

 

Realizing that even more cameras would be following the pair now, Clark made certain to enter through the base door at the bottom of the island rather than try to sneak in through the back.  Grabbing his engagement ring off the counter, he slid it back on and went in search of his fiancé, smiling when he found the blond already in bed, a file folder in his lap as he reviewed various documents.

 

“Would you stop working,” Clark teased as he entered the room.  Oliver merely grinned as he continued to work.  Changing into his pajama pants, Clark emerged from the bathroom minutes later, sliding between the covers of their bed.  Glancing over at his lover, Ollie smiled as Clark yawned deeply.  Setting aside his contracts, the blond quickly turned out the light before sliding down under the covers. 

 

Reaching over, Oliver placed a kiss against Clark’s bare shoulder and smiled hearing a small murmur of pleasure.

 

“Exhausted after your first ball hmm?” he asked, causing Clark to chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling them body to body.  The moon cast a magnificent glow onto the bed, allowing the pair to look at one another easily in the dark.

 

“Well I can’t say it wasn’t fun,” the brunette replied, his hands slowly smoothing over the naked planes of Oliver’s back.

 

“Wanna tell me what Luthor said to you out on the balcony?” Ollie asked softly, surprising Clark.

 

“How did you?”

 

“Know?” he asked, watching the younger man nod.  “I saw him follow you out,” Oliver told him.

 

“Honestly he was trying to be all nice to me,” Clark admitted, leaning forward to brush his lips against his lover’s.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to discuss it … well actually it was and he’d rather distract his fiancé with kisses instead.  As if sensing what was going on, Oliver pulled away, his passionate gaze flickering to Clark’s.

 

“Talk to me handsome … you can’t kiss your way out of this,” Ollie pointed out.

 

“I can’t?” Clark asked, his voice lowering as if being dared.  Smiling, Oliver shook his head, leaning back into his own pillow as he pulled Clark’s ringed hand around to lace their fingers together.

 

“We need to talk about this handsome,” the blond told him.  Looking at their joined hands, Clark finally nodded.

 

“He was being so nice, but I knew it was just a ploy,” the brunette began.  “Then he asked me about the time down in the caves, when he kissed me.”

 

“And?” Ollie asked softly, lifting their hands to place a kiss across Clark’s fingers.

 

“I said yes, recalling it as a foolish attempt by him to lure me away from you,” Clark continued.  “And then he got angry and asked me what you had that he didn’t,” he told him.  Oliver’s gaze lifted to him then, searching his emerald orbs.

 

“What did you tell him?” the blond asked.  Pulling their hands apart, Clark reached out to cup Ollie’s cheek in his palm.  Edging closer, the brunette brushed his lips against the older man’s before curving his face down toward Oliver’s ear.

 

“My heart,” he whispered, feeling Ollie’s arms slide around him.

 

“I love you, always,” he continued, feeling a warm drop hit the bare skin of his neck.  It never ceased to amaze him how passionate and emotional his fiancé was.  While the Green Arrow was brave and Oliver Queen the business man was powerful … Ollie was the loving and caring boy he’d fallen in love with.

 

“I love you Clark,” he whispered, sighing against the younger man softly.  After a few moments, Clark felt the blond’s breathing begin to shallow and deepen, signaling his descent into a fitful sleep. 

 

Pulling away slightly, he got comfortable in the pillows before smiling as Oliver snuggled into his embrace, sleeping soundly.  Placing a kiss upon the blond’s temple, Clark allowed the older man’s steady heartbeat to lull him into a perfect sleep.

 

________________________________________

 

Making his way down the stairs, Oliver buttoned the cuff of his dress shirt as he turned the corner toward the kitchen.  A smile crept onto his features at the sight of Clark, who was eating a full plate of breakfast while looking over the paper.

 

Bending down, Oliver dropped a kiss against the brunette’s temple before grabbing a cup of coffee.

 

“We made the news gorgeous,” Clark said as Oliver turned.  Looking down at the paper, the blond grinned at the front page.  At least three photographs graced the cover of the Star City Sentinel, the largest of which showed Oliver with Clark and Martha.

 

“I’d say they’ve got a good photographer at that paper,” he teased, causing Clark to chuckle.  Suddenly the phone rang and Oliver turned, making his way over to pick it up.

 

“Hello?” he asked.  Clark watched as a broad smile graced his features.

 

“He’s right here … hold on,” Ollie said, covering the speaker of the phone with a hand as he held it toward his fiancé.

 

“Good luck with this one lover, I’ll see you later today. I’ve got an early meeting,” Oliver told him.  Taking the phone, Clark kissed the blond softly before rolling his eyes.

 

“Chicken,” he muttered, causing Oliver to chuckle as he made his way out of the kitchen to the main hall.

 

“Hey Chloe,” Clark said.

 

“I cannot believe I had to find out about you being engaged from the news wire,” his best friend told him angrily.

 

“Chlo, I’m …”

 

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry.  Jeez Clark, this is one of those big moments that friends need to know about,” she told him.

 

“Trust me I know, but things have been a bit crazy and it all just kind of came out last night,” he offered.

 

“If you weren’t my best friend and invulnerable to all Earth elements … I’d shoot you,” she told him.  Smiling, Clark shook his head.

 

“I understand and I promise that after I get out of class I’ll come see you,” he promised.

 

“Well meet me at my apartment cause I think Lois would be a tad surprised to see you just show up,” she replied quietly.

 

“Alright I’ll be there around noon,” he said.

 

“I’ll see you then,” Chloe told him, before hanging up.  Clark smiled and shook his head.

 

“You can come out now, Mr. Chicken,” Clark called out, watching a grinning Oliver turn back around the corner.

 

“Hey if there’s one person I don’t want to be on the bad side of, it’s Chloe Sullivan,” the blond told him.

 

“So instead of being a man about our engagement, you pass it off to me?” Clark asked teasingly, sliding his arms around Ollie’s waist.

 

“You want me to call her back?” the older man asked.  Shaking his head, Clark leaned forward with a grin.

 

“Why don’t you shut up?” he suggested before capturing Oliver’s lips passionately.  Winding his arms around Clark’s neck, Ollie moaned into his lover’s mouth, unable to stop the flutter of pleasure that gripped his body at the feeling of Clark’s tongue tracing his lips before delving deep within the contours of his mouth.

 

“I thought you needed to get to an early meeting?” the brunette asked, pulling away slightly.  Groaning, Oliver lifted his hands, threading his fingers through Clark’s hair.

 

“Shut up Clark,” he murmured before crushing his lips to his fiancé’s, his meeting quickly forgotten.

 

________________________________________

 

“Papers will be due from each lab team on Friday afternoon.  No more than five pages, no less than one,” the professor explained.  Looking over at Clark, Roy frowned.

 

“One day notice … that’s helpful,” he whispered.  Smiling, Clark looked over at his friend, whose hand was threading through his fiery red locks.

 

“Don’t worry about it, come over tonight and we’ll take care of it,” he assured him.  Roy nodded before the professor began to talk once more.

 

“Make sure your stations are clean and I’ll see you tomorrow,” she explained as the clock ticked to 11:30am.  As the groups began to break up, Roy looked over at the brunette.

 

“So you wanna grab lunch?” he asked.

 

“Actually, I’ve kinda got plans with Chloe in Metropolis,” Clark replied, watching Roy’s eyes go wide.

 

“What?” the brunette asked.

 

“As in Kansas? For lunch?” Roy whispered, causing Clark to smile.

 

“Come by the house tonight, around seven?” he told him.  Nodding, Roy grabbed his bag and followed Clark out of the building.

 

“You know there are about seven paparazzi across the quad taking pictures of us right now,” Roy told him quietly.  Smiling, Clark shook his head, not bothering to look.

 

“Yeah I guess I’m gonna be a novelty for awhile.  God forbid I marry Star City’s native son and savior,” he joked, causing the redhead to chuckle.

 

“Alright, well have fun dodging them while you try to get back to the big K.  I’ll see you tonight,” Roy said patting him on the shoulder before heading off in one direction.  Turning the other way, Clark began to walk, acutely aware of the photographers who had quickly moved to try and catch up with him. 

 

Once around the corner, he used his x-ray vision to check for anyone.  Finding nobody around, neither high nor low, Clark used a burst of super speed to get him outside the city and out to the island home he shared with Ollie.

 

Making his way inside, Clark looked around, not surprised as Andrew rounded the corner.

 

“Off to Metropolis, Master Clark?” he asked.

 

“Hopefully, did my mom make it to the airport alright?” the brunette asked.  He had hoped to have a little more time with his mother, but class had interrupted that opportunity.

 

“Indeed sir, Master Oliver took her there himself,” Andrew replied.  Nodding, Clark looked around, a question lingering in his mind.

 

“There’s no way a reporter or photographer can get near the island is there?” he asked.

 

“Not with the security measures, Master Oliver has had put in place,” Andrew assured him.  “Nobody is allowed to cross the bridge without clearance and no vessels can get within 1000 yards to the island by water,” he continued.

 

“Alright well I’m going to take off out the back then, I’ll be home in a few hours,” he explained.

 

“Very good Sir,” Andrew said as Clark exited through the French doors.  Taking a quick look around, the brunette shot up into the air till he was immersed in the clouds before heading to Metropolis.

 

________________________________________

 

Landing on Chloe’s balcony with a soft thud, Clark looked around to make sure the area was secure before stepping inside.  Searching the interior of the apartment, the brunette couldn’t help but smile at his surroundings.  When the pair had officially moved to Star City, Oliver had officially handed over the keys to his penthouse apartment to Chloe.

 

She’d been shocked at first but it hadn’t taken long for her to accept.  ‘It it is pretty close to work after all,’ she’d joked.

 

“Chloe?” he called out.  Suddenly she appeared from around the corner, holding a bowl in her hands.

 

“About time you got here Mister,” she said, inclining her head back toward the kitchen. Following her, Clark chuckled as she quickly cornered him, grabbing his hand.

 

“Good god,” Chloe said, looking down at the exquisite ring.  “It’s unbelievable Clark,” she told him.

 

“Yeah, he kind of spent a small fortune,” the brunette admitted.

 

“I’d say so,” she replied.  “Didn’t I see the same ring on him?”

 

“He liked it and wanted one too,” Clark told her, causing her to chuckle.

 

“Well sit down, lunch is ready,” Chloe said, urging him toward the small corner table.  Once seated with pasta and salad in front of them, the blond wasted little time in beginning to question him.

 

“So when’s the wedding?” she asked with a bright smile.  Chuckling, Clark shook his head.

 

“We haven’t set a date yet, but I’m sure you already know that I want you to be in it,” he told her. 

 

“Well I didn’t know, but I was hoping,” she replied.  Looking up at her best friend, Chloe sobered.

 

“I’m so happy for you Clark, I really am,” she told him honestly.

 

“Thanks Chlo,” he replied.

 

“I can’t believe he announced it the way he did though,” she admitted with a grin.  “Did you have any idea?”

 

“He looked over at me before replying to the question.  I gave him the go-ahead so I wasn’t too surprised,” Clark answered, taking a bite of pasta.

 

“This is just so awesome.  Even Lois was grinning from ear to ear when she saw the paper,” Chloe told him.

 

“Really? So maybe she’ll back off on the whole Superman thing then?” he asked speculatively, causing the blond to scoff.

 

“You’re nuts if you think Lois is going to let that go.  She can’t stop talking about him.  Your news just helped delay the gushing,” Chloe confessed.

 

“She’d kill me if she ever found out that I was Superman,” Clark replied, causing Chloe to nod.

 

“She won’t find out Clark,” she told him and he nodded slightly before continuing to eat.

 

“So do you have any idea where you want to have the wedding?” Chloe asked, trying to distract him with wedding details once more.

 

“I think I’d like to have it at the house, but I haven’t talked to Ollie about that yet,” Clark confessed.

 

“I have to come out and see this place,” she told him.

 

“Yes you do,” he urged.

 

“Believe me.  As soon as I get the time, I’ll be out there,” Chloe promised.

 

Finishing up their lunch, Clark helped her clean up before they made their way out to the living room.

 

“So beyond the engagement … things are good?” Chloe asked, taking a seat on the couch.  Nodding, Clark sat down next to her.

 

“Yeah, school’s going good.  Classes are good, makes things easier having Roy in a bunch of them,” he explained.

 

“Good,” Chloe replied.  Suddenly her phone began to ring and she frowned.

 

“Sorry I have to grab that,” she apologized, quickly finding her cellphone.

 

“Sullivan,” she said, listening to the person on the end of the line.

 

“Okay I’ll be there soon,” Chloe promised, shutting the phone before looking over at Clark.

 

“I’m really sorry, I have to get back to the Planet,” she told him.

 

“It’s fine Chlo, I should get back to Star City anyways,” he replied.  Smiling, she made her way over to give him a huge hug.

 

“I promise you, I’ll get out there soon,” she told him.

 

“I know,” he said.

 

“Tell Ollie I said hello,” Chloe added, making her way over to the elevator.

 

“I will,” Clark replied, watching her get onto the lift.  Giving her a final wave, he made his way out to the balcony, once again looking around before rocketing into the air.

 

________________________________________

 

“And what makes you think that I’ll be willing to help you?” Looking up from the file in front of him, Lex smiled.

 

“Because Doctor, if there is anyone on this Earth that can get me what I want, it’s you,” he said, standing up as he looked out at the Star City landscape.  He’d hoped to get Clark alone once more before the night had been over, but when the news of the engagement had left Queen’s lips, there was no way to get the brunette alone.

 

Turning toward his guest, Lex smiled.  Dr. Pamela Isley was certainly a perfect female specimen.  Long flowing red hair and a killer body to boot, she was stunning.  But luckily for Lex, she was also gifted with the ability to control plants and was cunning and ruthless as well.

 

“So you want me to get close to this Clark Kent and do what? … convince him to come to you?”

 

“Not Clark,” he replied tightly, reaching for a file.  “You have the ability to create toxins and chemicals that affect the system.  All I want is for you to plant the seed of doubt in this one’s mind,” Lex said handing her the file.  Flipping it open, her gaze fell to a headshot of Oliver Queen.

 

“You have that much faith that my toxins will lead him to break up with Clark Kent?” she asked, causing Lex to smile.

 

“No my dear Ivy,” he said.  “Your toxins have the power to drive a person mad.  By poisoning Oliver’s mind, you’re not going to make him break up with Clark … you’re going to kill him.”

 

Looking at the man before her, Dr. Isley couldn’t help but frown.  The man was ruthless, even for her.  Nodding, she stood and closed the file.

 

“Consider it done.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Can I help you?”

 

“Yes, I need to see Oliver Queen.” Looking up from her computer, Celeste’s eyes fell on a beautiful redhead; a lab coat covered her upper body while a clipboard rested against her chest.

 

“And what is this in regards to?” Oliver’s secretary asked.

 

“Queen Botanicals, I’ve been hired by Dr. Allen to take over the division and I was hoping to have a sit down with Mr. Queen to discuss funding.  Does he have any available appointments?” the woman asked.

 

“Actually he’s available now, can I give him your name?” Celeste asked, watching the woman’s lips curve into a smile.

 

“Dr. Pamela Isley,” she replied.  Nodding, Celeste stood, making her way into Oliver’s office.  The blond sat behind his desk, pouring over a number of contracts.  Knocking softly, he looked up at her with a smile.

 

“You’re almost as good as Clark in knowing when I need a break,” he told her teasingly.  Celeste simply smiled and shook her head.

 

“There’s someone who would like to see you, unfortunately it’s not Clark,” she told him softly.  Chuckling, Oliver shook his head.

 

“Well I’m disappointed, but I think I’ll survive,” the blond said.  Nodding, Celeste turned, waving the visitor in.

 

“Mr. Queen, I’d like you to meet Dr. Pamela Isley, she’s the new head of Queen Botanicals,” she introduced.  Watching the redhead come into view, Oliver cocked his head in curiosity.  Standing, he crossed the distance between them, holding his hand out.

 

“Dr. Isley, it’s a pleasure,” he told her.  Smiling, she took his hand, shaking it warmly.

 

“You as well Mr. Queen,” Pamela replied.

 

“Please, have a seat,” Oliver said, motioning to the couches in the corner.  Thanking him, she made her way over, watching as he spoke to his secretary in low tones before closing the door.

 

“I must say Dr. Isley, I’m very surprised,” he admitted, moving to sit across from her.

 

“Why would that be?” she asked.

 

“Well Dr. Tanner Allen is one of my best researchers and I don’t remember him ever mentioning you,” he replied.  Shrugging, Pamela rested her clipboard next to her.

 

“Tanner is a gifted botanist, but when someone of my caliber comes on the market, you don’t pass up the opportunity,” she told him confidently.

 

“You’re very direct,” Oliver said, watching her smile.

 

“One of my many endearing qualities,” she replied.  “My, that is a lovely ring,” Pamela said, leaning forward to look at the diamond band.

 

“Thank you,” he replied.

 

“May I?” she asked.  Looking at her for a moment, Oliver nodded, holding his hand out for her to inspect it closer.  Smiling, she closed her hand around his as she looked at the ring.

 

“Your fiancé is a lucky man,” she told him softly, looking up to see Oliver smile.

 

“I think I’m the lucky one,” he confessed.  Lifting her other hand, Pamela smiled, twisting her palm to reveal what looked like a leaf in her hand.

 

“What is that?” Oliver asked.

 

“This?” she asked in reply, watching him nod.  “This is your madness,” she replied.  A sinking feeling began to creep into his stomach as her grip tightened on his hand.  She was abnormally strong and Oliver suddenly knew that something wasn’t right.

 

“Just relax gorgeous, it will all be over soon,” she whispered, her lips blowing across her palm.  A wave of pink dust lifted from her hand, blowing directly into his face.  Unable to stop himself, Oliver inhaled, suddenly feeling dizzy.  Pamela smiled, releasing his hand as the blonde’s head snapped back before looking at her with confused eyes.

 

“God I’m sorry, what were you saying doctor?” he asked, all traces of anxiety gone.

 

Smiling, Pamela shook her head. 

 

“We were just finishing up,” she told him.  “Don’t worry, you didn’t miss anything important,” she promised with a chuckle.

 

“I really don’t know what came over me, I’m not tired at all,” he admitted.

 

“Happens to the best of us Mr. Queen, don’t worry.  I look forward to speaking with you more about the company,” she said, rising to her feet.  Nodding, Oliver stood as well, reaching out to shake her hand.

 

“Absolutely, thank you for stopping by Dr. Isley,” he told her.

 

“Thank you,” she replied.  He walked her to the door, leading her over to the elevator.

 

“It was nice to meet you Doctor,” he told her as she got on the lift.  Smiling, Pamela nodded.

 

“And you, Mr. Queen.”

 

Turning back to Celeste, Oliver smiled.

 

“Alright, I think I need some lunch,” the blond said.

 

“Chinese?” she asked.  Nodding, Oliver made his way back into the office as Celeste picked up the phone.  Sitting down at his desk, Ollie turned toward the window to look out at the city.  He couldn’t help but wonder where Clark was and suddenly, more importantly, who he could be with.

 

________________________________________

 

“Clark?” Oliver called out, setting his briefcase down in the hallway.  Sliding out of his suit jacket, he frowned, not hearing any noise.

 

“Good evening Sir,” came a voice.  Turning, Oliver was greeting by Andrew in the doorway.

 

“Andrew, where’s Clark?” he asked.

 

“I believe Master Clark is downstairs with Master Roy,” Andrew replied, moving to hang up Oliver’s coat, never seeing the sharp look the blond gave him.

 

“Downstairs with Roy?” Ollie asked.

 

“Yes sir,” Andrew replied, before making his way to the stairs to put away the blonde’s coat.  Crossing the hallway with quick strides, Oliver entered the secret code into the wall, revealing the staircase down to headquarters.  Reaching the bottom step, he stopped, hearing his fiancé’s voice ring out.

 

“Oh Roy please,” the brunette said.  Looking around the corner, Oliver’s jaw dropped open at the sight of Clark on the couch, looming over something beneath him.

 

“Hey it’s not my fault you need a degree in chemistry to figure this out,” Roy replied teasingly.  Stepping forward, Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short as the redhead came around the corner with a book.

 

“Hey boss man,” he said, causing Clark to look up from his spot above the couch.  The brunette smiled upon seeing him and Oliver felt his anger recede quickly, replaced by the presence of his lover.

 

“Done practicing your hovering techniques there Mr. I’m so cool I can fly?” Roy said teasingly, smacking Clark on the shoulder as he passed.  Seeing the younger man’s hand connect with his lover’s flesh and the smile on Clark’s face as it happened, Oliver turned away.

 

‘What is wrong with me?’ he thought.  Feeling a sudden warmth, he lifted his hand, surprise on his features as he pulled his fingers away to reveal blood.

 

“Ollie?” Clark asked softly, making his way over to the blond.  Seeing the blood on his fiancé’s fingers, the brunette gasped, his hands rising to grasp Oliver’s face.  Blood trickled out the side of Oliver’s lip, trailing in a slow line down his chin.

 

“Oliver what happened?” Clark asked.  Looking up at the younger man, Oliver shrugged.

 

“I must have bit my lip, I kinda lost my footing on that last step,” he lied, unsure of how to answer the question.  Leaning forward, Clark brushed his thumb against Ollie’s flesh, smiling at the way the blonde’s eyes seemed to cloud with lust at the contact.

 

“Hey Roy, we all set with the paper?” he asked, his gaze shifting slightly to the redhead.

 

“Yeah, just gotta type it up,” Roy replied.

 

“Good, well I’m gonna take Ollie to get cleaned up, I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” he asked.  Smiling, Roy shook his head, knowing just what the brunette had in mind for his lover.

 

“Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow, night Ollie,” Roy said.  Oliver looked over at him and nodded.

 

“Night Roy, remember no …”

 

“Patrolling past 2am, I got it boss,” the younger man confirmed, causing Oliver to smile.  Lacing his fingers with Clark’s, Oliver allowed his fiancé to lead him up the stairs, bypassing everything till they’d reached their bathroom.  Filling up a cup with warm water, Clark handed it to the blond, urging him to clean his mouth out. 

 

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked, as Oliver washed his mouth out carefully.

 

“Yeah I’m okay, now that I’m with you,” Ollie replied, causing Clark to smile.  Stepping forward into Oliver’s personal space, the brunette slid his arms around the older man’s waist.

 

“Here I am gorgeous,” he told him.  Grinning, Oliver wasted little time in capturing his lover’s lips.  Hands began to roam as clothing began to litter the bathroom floor.  Navigating into the bedroom, Oliver backed Clark up to the bed, pushing him onto the mattress with a light hand on his chest.

 

“Here you are handsome.”

 

________________________________________

 

“Is it done?”

 

Smiling, Dr. Isley shook her head as she slid a folder to him.

 

“Why must you doubt me Mr. Luthor?” she asked.  Grinning, Lex took the folder and placed it in a drawer in his desk.  Reaching into another drawer, he pulled out a large folder, passing it to her.

 

“For your efforts,” Lex told her.  Standing, Pamela reached for the envelope, surprised as Lex’s hand closed over her own.

 

“Tell me Doctor, is there an antidote?” he asked.

 

“Why of course there is … I’m not out for total destruction.  But the possibility that someone will get their hands on it is not likely,” she assured him.  Removing his hand, she picked up the package.

 

“Good day Mr. Luthor,” she said, turning as she made her way out of his hotel room.

 

Pressing the button for the elevator, Pamela smiled.  She was five million dollars richer and Oliver Queen was a week away from death … maybe even sooner.  Sometimes life was good.

 

________________________________________

 

Opening his eyes, Oliver focused on his surroundings, quickly frowning at the sight of Clark’s spot empty.

 

“Clark?” he called out.  Pushing the comforter away, the blond rose from the bed, pulling on his robe.  Quietly making his way down the stairs, Oliver could feel his fingers start to twitch in anger.  ‘Where the hell is he?’ he thought, looking into each room.

 

“Yeah I’ll come pick you up … you sure you can get away for that long?” came Clark’s voice.  Turning the corner, Oliver found Clark on the phone, his back turned toward the older man as he spoke on the phone.

 

“Don’t worry, it will be our little secret,” the brunette added with a chuckle.

 

“Clark?” Oliver asked, his voice discerningly cold.  The younger man turned around in surprise, his mouth dropping open slightly.

 

“Hey I have to go.  Yeah later,” Clark told the person on the other line.  Hanging up, he turned his attention to Oliver, a bright smile gracing his features.

 

“I was hoping to be back in your arms before you woke up,” Clark said, making his way over to Oliver.  The brunette’s eyes went wide upon seeing his lover step away from him, his mouth set in a thin line.

 

“Ollie?” Clark asked in confusion.

 

“Who were you talking to?” the older man asked.

 

“Chloe, why?” he replied, his gaze narrowing on the blonde.

 

“Chloe?” Oliver asked, causing Clark to nod.  Watching him for a moment, Oliver suddenly moved quickly, his lips capturing the brunette’s forcefully.  Surprised at first, Clark quickly relaxed into the kiss.

 

“Ollie,” the brunette gasped as the older man’s fingers forcefully threaded through his hair.

 

Pulling away, Clark looked at him in shock.  Sobering in an instant, Oliver turned away, shocked at his own behavior.

 

“Oliver what’s going on with you?” he asked.

 

“I … I think I’m just tired,” the blond replied, moving away as he headed back upstairs.  Watching his lover retreat back up to the bedroom, Clark frowned.  He could have sworn that Oliver was jealous when he’d been on the phone with Chloe … but that didn’t make any sense.

 

“Andrew?” Clark asked, turning as their butler made his way into the room.

 

“Yes Master Clark?” he asked.

 

“Has Oliver been … I don’t know, I mean has he been acting strange to you?” Clark asked.

 

“Strange Sir?”

 

“I … I don’t know,” he replied, turning away.  Slowly, Clark climbed the stairs in search of his fiancé.

 

Emerging from the closet, Oliver buttoned his shirt and looked around.  Looking over at the bureau, the blonde crossed the distance, his gaze falling on a piece of paper.

 

“Soon we’ll be together,” Ollie murmured, reading the slip of paper clearly written in Clark’s handwriting.  Feeling anger begin to boil in his veins, Oliver turned, heading toward the door. 

 

Reaching the entryway, he came to a stop as Clark filled the path out. 

 

“Oliver,” he began, trailing off as he noticed his lover’s angry expression.

 

“I need to get to work,” the blonde said, moving past the stunned brunette.

 

Stepping into the room, Clark was shocked as Oliver continued out the door.

 

“What the hell is going on?” he asked, causing the other man to turn.

 

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked, moving back up to face him.  “What’s going on?” he asked once again.

 

“You tell me Clark … who is it?” Oliver continued, getting in his face.

 

“What are you talking about?” Clark asked in confusion.

 

“It’ll be our little secret? Soon we’ll be together?” the older man told him.

 

“You tell me Clark? You’re supposed to be mine!” he hollered.  Staring into the brunette’s shocked gaze, Oliver shook his head and turned, moving back down the hall to the stairs.  After a moment, Clark distinctly heard the front door slam, followed by the screech of tires in the yard.  Running a hand through his hair, the brunette sighed.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

________________________________________

 

“Wait a minute, are we talking about the same Oliver?” Chloe asked, turning to Clark as she secured her bag on her shoulder.  Nodding, Clark led her out to the balcony, pulling her close as he rocketed them into the air.  Within minutes, they’d landed in the backyard of Ollie and Clark’s home.

 

“I don’t understand it Chloe,” he told her.  Opening her mouth to speak, her gaze fell on the house, causing her to stop completely.

 

“Holy crap Clark! It’s beautiful,” she told him, earning a chuckle from him.

 

“I told you it was perfect,” he reminded her.  Leading her inside, he showed her around.  Settling her stuff in one of the spare bedrooms, the pair made their way down to the living room to talk.

 

“How is it possible that Oliver flipped out like that?” she asked, watching Clark shrug.

 

“I don’t understand it,” he admitted.  “I mean last night he seemed fine, we … we made love and talked and everything was good, then this morning he was completely different,” Clark confessed.

 

“Maybe there’s stuff going on at work that’s bothering him?” she suggested, causing the brunette to look at her doubtfully.

 

“Remember who we’re talking about Chlo,” he reminded her.  Frowning, Chloe nodded.

 

“We’ll figure this out Clark, I promise,” she told him.  Nodding, Clark took a deep breath.  Something was going on with his lover and he needed to find out what, quickly.

 

________________________________________

 

Ascending up to his office, Oliver frowned.  Clark was seeing someone else.  There really wasn’t any other explanation.

 

Scratching at his forearm absently, the blonde frowned.  Clark was lying to him, betraying him.  Looking down at his arm, Oliver’s mouth dropped open at the sight of blood rising up through his dress shirt.  The chiming of the elevator caused him to look up as the silver doors slid open.

 

“Celeste?” he asked, watching his secretary look up from her spot at his desk.  She had a surprised look on her face and the blonde scowled.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, stepping into the main room.

 

“I was just setting up your schedule for today, you surprised me,” she said, smiling slightly.

 

“Don’t I usually come to you for that?” Oliver replied suspiciously.

 

“Usually you do, but I thought I’d get it out of the way for you,” she told him.

 

“You know about it, don’t you?” he asked, his gaze narrowing on her.

 

“Sir?” Celeste asked in confusion, her gaze falling on his arm.  “Mr. Queen, are you alright?” she asked in concern as she got closer to him. She quickly let out a yelp of surprise as his hand gripped her arm tightly.

 

“You know about Clark,” he gritted out between clenched teeth.

 

“Mr. Queen, I … I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Celeste replied.

 

“Answer me!” he demanded.  “Who is it?” he hollered. 

 

“Please Oliver, you’re hurting me,” she told him.  Sneering, Oliver released her arm, causing her to fall back slightly.

 

“Get out!” he hollered.  Nodding dumbly, Celeste gripped her hurt arm before running over to the elevator.  Once out of sight, Oliver turned toward his desk, running his hand through his hair.  His gaze lifted to the items on the desk and he frowned, something was wrong.

 

“What is going on?” he murmured, his hand once again scratching at his arm despite the blood.  It felt like an army was marching through his veins, his blood rushing uncontrollably through his system.

 

‘They’re all against you Ollie,’ came a harsh whisper, causing him to grip his head.

 

“Stop!” he screamed as the whispers began to get louder in his mind.

 

‘He doesn’t love you … they want to hurt you … you must stop them … kill them all.’

 

Shaking his head, Oliver looked around in confusion before stumbling back to the elevator.

 

“Kill them all,” he whispered, getting onto the elevator, a cruel smile tugging at his lips as the doors closed.

 

________________________________________

 

“Alright, I’m going to head over to check on Oliver, but I’ll be back in a little bit,” Clark assured her as they made their way to the back yard.

 

“I’ll try and research and see if there is anything that can cause this so rapidly,” Chloe replied.

 

“Okay.  If you need anything, just let Andrew know,” he told her.  Nodding, Chloe watched as Clark rocketed into the sky.  Turning back to the house, she sighed.  This was not going to be easy.

 

________________________________________

 

Stepping out of the elevator, Clark looked around in confusion seeing Oliver’s office empty.  Getting back in, he went to the floor below, shock written on his features upon seeing Celeste at her desk, crying softly.

 

“Celeste?” he asked.  She looked up at him in surprise, quickly standing.

 

“Oh Clark, thank god,” she replied.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, suddenly noticing a blackening bruise on her arm.  “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know what I did, but Oliver he … he was so angry Clark,” she began.

 

“Just tell me what happened,” he said.

 

“I was setting up his schedule in his office and he stepped off the elevator.  I could tell something was wrong with him.  He kept saying that I knew about you and then he grabbed my arm,” she told him.

 

“What happened after that?” Clark asked.

 

“He screamed at me to get out.  I swear Clark I didn’t do anything, I didn’t know,” she pleaded.

 

“It’s okay Celeste, something’s wrong with him, he’s not himself,” he assured her.

 

“Is he okay up there?” she asked, causing Clark to look at her in shock.

 

“Celeste, he’s not up there,” the brunette replied, watching Celeste’s eyes go wide.

 

“Where would he be?” she asked.  It was in that moment that Clark knew exactly where his lover was and his first thought was of Chloe.

 

________________________________________

 

Reaching for her cup of coffee, Chloe’s gaze shifted to the doorway, surprise etched on her features at the sight of Oliver.

 

“Hey Ollie,” she said brightly, quickly standing.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked coldly, taking a few steps toward her.  Suddenly she felt a sense of danger settle into the room.

 

“Clark invited me to come stay with you guys,” she replied, watching his jaw tighten.

 

“Did he?” the blonde asked menacingly, taking a few more steps toward her.  It was then that she noticed the blood on his arm.

 

“Oh my god Oliver, what happened?” she asked.

 

“What happened?” he asked incredulously.  “What happened?”

 

Nodding, Chloe moved away slightly, grimacing as she felt her back connect with the French doors.  She was in trouble and Clark was in the city.

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Oliver asked.

 

“Find out what?” Chloe replied, causing Oliver to scoff.  Before she could react, Oliver reached out, his strong hand wrapping around her throat.  Instinctively she lifted her hands, her fingers struggling to remove his grip as her airway became even more constricted.

 

“Ollie please,” she breathed, her head beginning to grow lighter from the lack of oxygen.  Of all the times she had faced death, she never thought it would be at the hands of one of her best friends.

 

“Please.”

 

________________________________________

 

Making his way into the house, Clark honed his hearing, his eyes going wide at the sound of Chloe struggling to breathe.  Super speeding into the living room, he was shocked to see Oliver choking the life out of the other blonde.

 

“Oliver no!” Clark yelled, catching his lover’s attention.  The brunette’s eyes went wide as the sight of his fiancé.  Much like he had when he’d been on the healing drugs back in Smallville, Oliver’s face was drenched with sweat, but now, his eyes held a murderous glare.

 

“Oh god baby,” Clark murmured.  Seeing Chloe in distress, he quickly sped forward, forcefully pulling Oliver off his friend.  Chloe quickly stumbled away, regaining her breath as Clark advanced on Oliver.

 

“I knew you were against me,” the blonde murmured.  “They were right,” he added.

 

“Who was right?  Ollie, what’s happening to you?” Clark asked.  Suddenly Oliver moved, his hands reaching out to grab a hold of the brunette’s shirt.

 

“Don’t lie to me damn it!” he screamed. His fiancé was completely irrational and Clark knew he’d never get anything accomplished with Oliver so out of control.  Sighing, the brunette did the only thing he could think of.

 

Landing a solid blow to Oliver’s face, Clark watched his lover’s unconscious form slump to the ground.  Chloe continued to hold her neck, still trying to regain her breath.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, watching her nod slowly.

 

“I … I thought he was going to kill me,” she admitted, brushing away stray tears with her free hand.  Turning his gaze back to Oliver, he frowned.  If he hadn’t gotten there in time, Clark believed Ollie would have killed Chloe.  This was not a random act and he suddenly knew that if he didn’t find out what was wrong with his fiancé, he might lose him forever.

 

“What do you think is going on?” Chloe asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

 

“He’s going mad, Chlo and I can’t figure out how,” he told her.

 

“Then let’s do it together,” she began, causing him to look at her.  “We re-trace his steps back to when he first started acting strangely.  There’s got to be clues somewhere,” she finished.  Nodding, Clark stood and gathered Oliver in his arms.

 

“Where are you taking him?” she asked.  Chloe watched his emerald gaze turn to her sadly.

 

“Somewhere that he can’t hurt anyone or himself,” he replied and began to climb the stairs.

 

“Master Clark?” came a questioning voice as he reached the top step.  Turning toward Andrew, the brunette frowned.

 

“Something’s very wrong with him Andrew and I need to find out what,” he told him.  “But until then I need to keep him safe or he will hurt others and himself,” Clark finished.  Nodding, Andrew motioned for him to follow and they made their way down another hallway.

 

Opening a hidden door, Clark was shocked as Andrew revealed a small chamber.

 

“Do I even want to know why this is here?” he asked.

 

“A fake wall Sir, in case of intruders,” Andrew explained.  “Master Oliver’s father had it built into the house,” he continued.  Quickly moving, Clark watched as Andrew clicked a button to reveal another wall.

 

“And this room?” Clark asked skeptically as he brought Oliver in.

 

“This room would be Master Oliver’s,” Andrew told him.  The room appeared to be no different than an average bedroom.

 

“Place him on the bed,” Andrew urged and Clark did so, surprised as the other man came forward seconds later with restraints.

 

“Now I really don’t want to know,” the brunette murmured.  Slowly the pair began to tie Oliver down to the bed, immobilizing him so that not only would he not be able to hurt himself, but that he wouldn’t have a chance to get out.

 

Looking down at his lover, Clark frowned.  Placing a kiss upon Oliver’s lips, he caressed the blonde’s face softly.

 

“I love you,” he told him gently.  “I promise you, I’ll find out who did this.  You’re going to be okay,” he added.  Placing another kiss against Oliver’s lips, Clark stood and turned to Andrew.

 

“Don’t let him out, no matter what he says.  I promise, I’ll find out what’s wrong,” he told him.  With a final look at his lover, Clark made his way out of the room and back downstairs to Chloe.

 

“So where do we start?” she asked.  Thinking for a moment, Clark tried to recall when things had gone wrong.  Suddenly it dawned on him and he looked over at Chloe.

 

“His office,” he told her.  Nodding, she grabbed her bag and followed him out to the garage.  Hitting the remote to lift the doors, Clark looked over at his best friend, whose mouth was wide open.

 

“Good lord,” she said at the rows of cars.  Smiling, Clark made his way over to pick up the keys for his favorite car, the Aston Martin Vanquish.

 

“Okay just one question and really I’m not trying to complain, but why are we driving?” she asked.

 

“I’d rather drive and not draw attention … Oliver’s office and our house are not close together,” he replied.  Nodding, the blonde smiled as he opened the passenger door for her before crossing to the driver’s side.

 

“Ready?” Clark asked.  Taking a deep breath, Chloe nodded, looking over at her best friend.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

________________________________________

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Kent,” the security guard said as they pulled into the garage.

 

“Hi George,” the brunette replied before pulling into Oliver’s parking spot.  Making their way into the building, the pair rode the elevator until they reached the office.

 

“Wow,” Chloe said looking around.  “So this is how a real CEO works,” she joked, thinking of Lex and how he never seemed to actually be in his office, rather his study in the mansion.

 

Looking around for clues with his x-ray vision, Clark was startled as the elevator opened to reveal Celeste.

 

“Clark thank god, did you find him?” she asked, her gaze darting to Chloe.

 

“I did and he’s not well,” Clark replied.

 

“Did he do that do you?” Celeste asked Chloe, motioning to the hand-like bruise forming on her throat.  The blonde nodded softly before looking away.

 

“Celeste is there anything you can think of that was out of the ordinary that happened two days ago?” Clark asked looking over the objects and files on his lover’s desk.

 

“I don’t think so, it was a normal day,” she began.  “He came in, had a conference call, he met with one of his scientists and then had lunch,” she continued, suddenly stopping.

 

“Wait a second,” she stopped, causing Clark and Chloe to look over at her.

 

“What?” Chloe asked.

 

“The doctor, she didn’t have an appointment,” Celeste told them. 

 

“Who was she?” the brunette asked.

 

“Um, Dr. Isley,” she told them.  “Dr. Pamela Isley, she said she’d been hired by Dr. Allen to take over the Queen Botanicals division,” she added.

 

“Why do you look so unsure?” Chloe asked.

 

“Well Dr. Allen is a long-time friend of Oliver’s father, there’s no way he’d hire someone without consulting Mr. Queen first,” she told them.  Eyes going wide, Chloe made her way over to Ollie’s desk, flicking on the screen as she began to search the Queen Industries database.

 

“Clark, there is no Dr. Isley in the database,” Chloe said, causing Clark to move over to her and look for himself.

 

“She’s the source,” he replied, noticing Celeste still standing near the elevator.

 

“Celeste, why don’t you head home,” Clark suggested.

 

“Please, if there’s anything you need,” she insisted.

 

“We’ll let you know, I promise,” he told her.  Nodding, she gave them a grateful smile before getting into the elevator.  Looking back at Chloe, Clark frowned.

 

“We need to find this woman now,” he said.

 

“She’s a skilled botanist Clark, this woman is one of the biggest blips on the radar in terms of plants and herbology,” Chloe explained, showing him the Newsweek article she’d found.

 

“Why would she do this to Oliver?” Clark asked.

 

“I don’t think she did it randomly Clark,” the blonde replied.

 

“What do you mean?” he questioned. 

 

“Check out the deposit into her bank account,” she replied, showing him the screen.  On the second line down with a deposit for two millions dollars was the name Alexander Luthor.

 

“Clark, you can’t go after him,” she warned, knowing that any attempt to hurt Lex would expose his powers.

 

“First I find her then … then I’ll deal with Lex,” he replied coldly.

 

“Go back to the mansion, I’ll be back soon with a cure,” he promised.  Nodding, Chloe handed him what looked like a cell phone.

 

“What’s this for?” he asked.  A slight smile curved onto her lips as she pressed a button on the phone.

 

“Reinforcements, each of the boys are programmed on there,” she revealed, causing Clark to look at her in surprise.

 

“Present from Oliver,” she confessed.

 

“If I need them I’ll call them,” he promised.  “But now, I need Superman.”

 

________________________________________

 

Making his way into the classy office building, Superman looked around.  This was the address Watchtower had given him and making his way through the halls, he could feel his anger bubbling.

 

“Do you even comprehend what I’m telling you?” he heard a voice ask from behind a closed door.  Following the sound, Superman used his x-ray vision to look into the room, frowning at the sight of a woman with another man.

 

“I promise you Dr. Isley, the mixture will be ready within the hour,” he bumbled.

 

“See that it is,” she replied.  “Now get out,” she added.  Nodding, the man made his way out, quickly shuffling down the hallway to another lab.  Seeing the doctor take a seat at her desk, Superman wasted little time in opening the door.

 

Dr. Isley looked up in annoyance, but her expression quickly shifted upon seeing the man in the doorway.  Reaching for a button, Superman sensed her move and quickly sped into action, stopping her in her tracks.

 

“That would be an unwise move, Doctor,” he told her, pushing her up against the wall.

 

“Well, what do we have here?” she asked, looking him over.

 

“You have caused problems for my friends and it’s going to stop right now,” Superman said.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean?” she asked innocently, moving to lean against the window.

 

“Oliver Queen,” he replied, watching her face blanch slightly.

 

“The billionaire?” she asked.

 

“That’s right.  I heard you work for him?” Superman asked.

 

“I don’t know where you heard that,” she began, but was effectively silence as his large hand grabbed her around her neck forcefully.  Lifting a hand, she used what little breath she could must to blow into her palm, sending a wave of pink dust in the large man’s direction.

 

Smiling, she watched as Superman cocked his head, shaking it slightly.  Her grin wavered considerably as the brunet man in front of her steeled her with his gaze.

 

“Nice try doctor,” he told her, leaning in close.  “But I’m not human,” he whispered.

 

Straightening, Superman looked at her in seriousness.

 

“Now give me the antidote to whatever you did to Oliver Queen,” he threatened.

 

“Or what? What will you do to me that I won’t just find another victim?” she asked.

 

“It’s not what he’ll do to you … try we,” came a voice, causing the red head to turn her head, her eyes going wide at the sight of four men in the doorway.  One of them stepped in, his features revealing a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“So I’m wondering Dr. Isley,” the man in black said.  “Just how did Lex Luthor manage to get you out of Arkham Asylum?” he asked.  Scowling, the redhead’s green eyes pierced him with a glare.

 

“Go to hell Batman,” she gritted out.  Smirking, Batman handed a set of handcuffs to Superman, who quickly chained Isley’s hands together. Using another chain, he secured her hands to her waist and stepped back.

 

“The antidote,” he told her coldly.  Suddenly Batman reached out, pushing her back against another wall.

 

“Tell us now,” he added. 

 

“In the safe, the first set of vials on the left,” she replied.

 

Quickly making his way over, Superman pulled the door off the safe, reaching in to grasp the set of vials.

 

“Do you want a pleasant stay at Arkham, Ivy?” Batman asked, seeing the fear in her eyes.

 

“Then that had better be the antidote,” he told her.  Nodding, she looked over at Superman confidently.

 

“That is the antidote.  He needs one immediately and then another dose an hour later,” she explained.  Securing the vials, Superman quickly sped out of the room past Aquaman, Cyborg and the Flash.

 

“Now, how about we get you back to Arkham?” Batman asked with a smirk. 

 

“What about Luthor?”  she asked.

 

“Don’t worry Poison Ivy,” the caped crusader told her.  “We’ll take care of Luthor.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Chloe?” Clark hollered, sprinting through the house.  Honing his hearing, he followed the sound of her breathing till he found himself inside the secret room. Andrew stood nearby, a grim expression on his face as Chloe dabbed a washcloth across Oliver’s face.

 

“Chloe?” he asked, causing her to turn around.

 

“Clark, thank god,” she said.  The brunet looked over at the bed, worry etching onto his features.

 

“Why is he still unconscious?” Clark asked, moving closer to the bed.

 

“His mind Clark, the voices he’s hearing,” Chloe began sadly.  “He can’t pick one out of the din,” she admitted. 

 

“We need an intravenous, now,” Clark said, revealing the vials.  Quickly moving into action, Andrew disappeared from the room, returning minutes later with a set up.

 

“One dose now, another an hour later,” he told Andrew, handing him a vial.  Pricking the blond’s skin with the needle, Andrew got everything into place, soon having the antidote dropping into Oliver’s system.

 

“Why don’t we leave you two alone,” Chloe suggested, causing Andrew to nod.  Squeezing Clark’s shoulder softly, she smiled before following the other man out.

 

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Clark reached out to touch Oliver’s face.  As if sensing who was touching him, the blond shifted slightly into his lover’s palm.  This was the hardest part, waiting. Clark only wished he knew whether or not Oliver was too far gone to save.

 

________________________________________

 

“How long’s it been?” Bart asked, causing AC to sigh.

 

“About five seconds since you last asked,” Victor replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I’m sorry it’s just … what happens if we lose him?” the younger man asked, a note of sadness clear in his tone.

 

“Oliver’s going to be fine,” Bruce assured them all, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

 

“You know you never did tell me what you did to Lex,” Chloe asked them.  Giving her a small smile, Bruce shook his head.

 

“Actually, we haven’t done anything to him,” he admitted.

 

“He’s nearly killed Oliver and you’re not going to do anything?” she asked in disbelief.

 

“If we were to go after Lex for his injustice against Oliver, we’d open the door for him finding out our secrets,” Bruce explained.  “I would love for nothing more than to give Lex what he deserves, but I won’t do it at the risk of exposing the team.”

 

Nodding, Chloe couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Would you at least let me hack into his system and siphon out some money?” she asked, causing many of the men to chuckle.

 

“Come on Bruce, we can at least do that right?” AC asked.  Shaking his head, Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Alright, but make sure you’re secure and make sure the money goes to a worthy charity,” he told her, watching her nod.

 

“You have my word.”

 

________________________________________

 

Tired eyes opened against the harsh light, struggling to focus.  His head felt like it was swimming, unable to grasp onto reality.

 

“Clark?” he whispered, so softly that if his lover had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have heard it.  Coming awake quickly, Clark lifted his head, focusing on his fiancé.

 

“Ollie,” he whispered in realization, quickly rising to lean over the blond, his lips placing tender kisses across Oliver’s face.

 

“Clark, what?  What happened?” Ollie asked hoarsely, causing the brunet to pull away slightly.

 

“What do you remember?” Clark asked softly, his fingertips stroking the blond’s face.

 

“I …,” Oliver trailed off as his gaze fell to the restraints enclosing his arms.

 

“It’s okay love,” Clark promised, carefully undoing the restraints binding the older man’s arms and legs.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Oliver told him, tears leaking from his brown orbs with ease.

 

“Shh my love,” Clark cooed softly, moving onto the bed as he gathered Oliver in his arms.  Running a smoothing hand over the planes of the blond’s back, Clark could feel his own eyes start to water as Ollie cried.

 

“It’s okay baby,” Clark promised, placing a gentle kiss against his lover’s brow.

 

“What have I done?” Oliver asked.  Placing his fingers under the older man’s chin, Clark forced him to look up at him.

 

“You did nothing wrong,” he told him with a determined edge.  “Do you hear me?  You were poisoned,” Clark assured him.

 

“Celeste and Chl … Chloe,” Oliver stammered.

 

“Are both okay,” the brunet told him.  Finally nodding, Oliver sighed, tucking his head back into the crook of Clark’s neck.

 

“I’m so glad I got you back,” Clark murmured, running his fingers through his lover’s blonde locks.

 

“Who was it?” Oliver asked, knowing that Clark knew what he was talking about.

 

“Dr. Pamela Isley,” he replied, causing Ollie to lift his head.  “She’s not an employee of Queen Industries, more like an escaped prisoner and madwoman who’s now back in Arkham Asylum,” he finished.

 

“She made me think … god she made me think that everyone was against me.  There were so many voices in my head,” the blond admitted.

 

“It’s over now Ollie,” Clark assured him.  “Just rest baby,” he told him softly, once again allowing his fingers to gently thread through the other man’s hair.

 

________________________________________

 

“It’s been over four hours,” Chloe said softly, looking over at Bruce who frowned.

 

“I’m sure that everything …,” Bruce suddenly trailed off as his gaze strayed to the doorway.  A smile graced his features at the sight of Oliver standing in the doorway, Clark’s arm securely around his waist.

 

“Ollie,” Bart said, quickly sitting up.  AC came awake with a start as did Victor and Roy, all three looking at the blond in the doorway.

 

“Wow, the gang’s all here,” Oliver replied softly, allowing Clark to lead him in.  Chloe stood to meet them, watching her friend’s eyes begin to water, his gaze locked on the bruise still prominent on her neck.

 

“I’m okay Ollie,” Chloe assured him, slowly making her way over to him.  Placing a hand against his face, she smiled gently before pulling him into an embrace.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he told her softly.  Pulling away, Chloe nodded.

 

“I know,” she replied.  Wiping the tears from his eyes, Oliver’s gaze fell on Bruce in surprise.

 

“Bruce?” he asked in shock.  Standing, the brunet held out a hand to his old friend and smiled as Oliver gripped it.

 

“Have I mentioned that you’ve got one hell of a team?” he said, causing the blond to smile as he looked around the room.

 

“You don’t have to,” Oliver replied, looking at all of them gratefully.

 

“Yeah, well the next time a beautiful woman wants to get close to you? Do us all a favor huh and make sure you remember what you’ve got here at home, k boss man?” Bart asked, causing AC to smack him on the back of the head in a not so gentle way.  Grinning, Oliver looked at Clark and nodded.

 

“That I won’t forget,” he promised.

 

________________________________________

 

It had taken nearly two hours, but eventually the team went on their separate ways, safe in the knowledge that their leader was going to be alright.  Chloe excused herself to get some work done, leaving the couple alone in the living room.  Clark watched the blond look out the French doors, an unreadable expression on his features.

 

“Ollie?” he asked softly, causing his fiancé to turn.

 

“Yeah?” the older man asked.  Standing, Clark held out his hand, smiling as Oliver took it.  Without words, the brunet led his fiancé out of the room.  Making their way up the stairs, Oliver watched his lover lead them to their bedroom, surprise on his features as Clark urged him in before shutting the doors softly.

 

“What are we doing?” the blond asked softly.  Slowly, Clark made his way over to the other man, hands reaching out to unbutton his dress shirt.

 

“We’re going to crawl into bed, we’re going to hold one another and we’re going to talk,” he replied, causing Oliver to smile as Clark slid the shirt off his shoulders.

 

“Talk?” the blond asked softly. 

 

“We could throw in a couple of reckless make-out sessions too,” the brunet added, his fingers deftly undoing Oliver’s pants.  Sliding his hands onto his lover’s shoulders, Ollie moaned as Clark’s lips planted a butterfly kiss against his abs.

 

“That sounds good too,” he told the younger man, who shrugged out of his own shirt.  Removing his pants, Clark urged Oliver into their bed, pulling him close once they’d both settled under the covers.  Letting his fingers slide into the blond’s hair, Clark sighed, leaning forward to place a soft kiss against Ollie’s lips.

 

“I love you,” he told the older man quietly.  Hands sliding up the planes of Clark’s back, Ollie nodded.

 

“I love you,” he replied.

 

“I didn’t know what to think when you started acting differently,” the brunet admitted, causing Ollie to frown.

 

“I knew something was wrong, but honestly the jealousy was consuming me,” the older man confessed.  Giving him a small smile, Clark shook his head, fingers running through the blond’s hair.

 

“I’m all yours gorgeous, only yours,” he told him quietly, causing Oliver to smile. Leaning forward he captured Clark’s lips, moaning as the brunet’s tongue traced the seam of his lips, begging for entry.  More than willing to comply, Oliver let his mouth drop open, tongues slowly meeting.

 

Hearing a blissful sigh, Clark opened his eyes enough to see his lover’s own lids securely closed.  The weight of his body had begun to increase and the brunet knew that Oliver was minutes away from a deep sleep.

 

Pulling away, the younger man nuzzled his nose against the blond’s. 

 

“Sleep my love,” Clark urged, his long fingers running through Oliver’s hair as the other man tucked his head under the brunet’s chin.  Breathing deeply, he allowed himself to drift off as well, safe in the knowledge that his fiancé was okay.

 

________________________________________

 

Hearing a noise from the doorway, Chloe looked up from her laptop and smiled.

 

“Hey there,” she said as Roy made his way into the room.

 

“Hey to you.  How are you?” the redhead asked, taking a seat in the chair opposite her.

 

“Better now that Ollie is going to be okay,” she admitted, noticing emotion flicker in the man’s green eyes.  “What about you?”

 

“Honestly, I’m still freaking out,” Roy replied.  “Is this normal?  Is this what I should be expecting?” he asked softly.

 

“I wish I could tell you it gets easier,” Chloe replied watching Roy frown, looking down at his hands.

 

“When you put yourself out there to the world, you have to be willing to risk it all,” she told him.  “That’s the biggest part of being a superhero Roy; you don’t know what’s going to happen until it does.”

 

“And when it does?” he asked, causing Chloe to smile.

 

“When it does, you’ll do great, and you won’t be alone.”

 

________________________________________

 

Taking a deep breath, Oliver let his arm slide back, his fingers balancing the tension of the bow string in his grasp.  Eyes drifting shut, he released the string, his hearing picking up the gentle thud of the arrow connecting with the target.

 

“That’s amazing,” came a soft voice, forcing Oliver to open his eyes and spin around, his shocked gaze landing on Celeste.

 

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” she apologized, slowly crossing the distance between them.

 

“It’s okay,” he replied putting his bow down on the side table.

 

“Clark called me, he told me that you were okay,” she said, nervously wringing her hands.  “I just wanted to make sure that you were, I know you’re still recovering, but Andrew all but urged me back here and …” she was quickly cut-off as Oliver pulled her into his embrace.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized, frowning as he heard her sniffle against his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay Oliver, I’m okay,” she told him, pulling back to look into his eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked him. 

 

“Thanks to Clark and Chloe and you,” he told her and smiled.  “Yeah I’m going to be okay,” Oliver confirmed.

 

“You’re a fighter Ollie, just like your father,” Celeste told him, causing the blond to smile slightly.

 

“Putting up with me everyday, you don’t give yourself enough credit Celeste,” he replied, his grin widening.

 

“It’s an honor Oliver,” she told him.  They looked at one another for a moment before he noticed her eyes traveling back to his bow.

 

“You said ‘that’s amazing’ when you got here,” Ollie said.  “What were you talking about?” he asked her.

 

“I was simply marveling at the fact that you hit the dead center of that target with your eyes closed,” she replied.

 

“Just like my father.”

 

________________________________________

 

Looking around the inner sanctum of his home office, Oliver smiled seeing the multitude of pictures of himself and Clark lining the walls of the bookshelves and desk.

 

“Hey there,” came a voice, startling him slightly.  Turning around, Ollie’s gaze fell to the doorway, seeing Chloe standing there with a small smile.

 

“Hey,” he said urging her in.

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

 

“I’m good, I promise,” Oliver assured her as she took a seat in one of the chairs.  “What about you?” he asked, sadness creeping into his tone.

 

“I’m fine Ollie, I told you, no permanent damage,” she told him, causing him to nod.

 

“So you seemed pretty intent with whatever you were working on,” Chloe said, watching a small smile emerge on the blond’s face.

 

“Actually, I was hoping to get your help,” he replied. 

 

“Do tell,” she said with a grin.  Picking up the portfolio, he handed it to her before sitting back in his chair to gauge her reaction.  Chloe’s eyes scanned the page before coming to a stop, her mouth dropping open in shock.

 

“Oh my god, seriously?” she asked, excitement barely contained in her voice.

 

“Like a heart attack,” he confirmed and she couldn’t help but giggle happily.

 

“Wow!” she exclaimed before suddenly going serious.  “So what do you need me to do?”

 

“While you’re here? … nothing cause his hearing is too good, but I promise you that once you’re back in Metropolis I’ll be calling you,” Oliver assured her.  Smiling, Chloe shook her head in amazement at the incredible man sitting in front of her. Clark was most definitely a lucky man.

 

“This looks like trouble,” came a voice, causing the pair to turn toward the doorway to find Clark standing there.

 

“Hey there handsome,” Oliver said, noticing Chloe subtly hide the portfolio in her lap as she hugged it to her chest.

 

“Andrew made dinner, it’s all set up on the patio,” the brunet told his lover and best friend.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Oliver said, quickly standing.  Crossing around the desk, he moved toward his fiancé, capturing Clark’s lips long enough for Chloe to slide the portfolio back onto his desk under a handful of papers.

 

“What was that for?” Clark asked softly, a hand rising to cup Ollie’s cheek.

 

“Do I need a reason?” Oliver countered, causing the brunet to smile.

 

“Not in particular,” he replied.

 

“Okay lovebirds, I’m hungry so let’s hurry this up okay?” she teased. Rolling his eyes, Clark grinned, moving to put an arm around his best friend as he grabbed his lover’s hand and led the pair out to dinner. 

 

Stepping out onto the patio, Oliver came to a stop seeing Roy sitting at the table.

 

“Hey,” the redhead said, seemingly unsure of himself.  Oliver looked over at Clark, but his gaze stopped on Chloe, whose own held a sympathetic touch.  His partner must have said something to her or else that look wouldn’t be in the young reporter’s eyes.

 

“Hey there partner,” Oliver said, making his way over to sit down next to the boy. 

 

“We’re just going to run in and make sure everything made its way out from the kitchen,” Clark announced, giving the pair a small smile before he and Chloe made their way back inside.

 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked softly, surprising Roy as he reached for his glass of water.

 

“Yeah I’m … I’m okay.  What about you? I mean are you doing better?” the redhead asked, slightly nervous.  Oliver watched him for a moment, looking as though he were pondering the question.

 

“It’s one of the risks Roy,” the blond said suddenly, causing Roy to look at him in confusion.

 

“What is?”

 

“Death,” Oliver replied seriously.  After a few moments of silence, the redhead finally looked over at the older man.

 

“I guess I just didn’t imagine it would happen so soon,” Roy admitted.

 

“It can happen at any time, but the thing you have to remember is the team,” Oliver confessed.

 

“They’re an interesting group,” the redhead remarked with a smile.

 

“They’re your family Roy, never forget that,” Ollie told him.  “When the chips are down and your back is up against the wall, they’re the only ones that will be by your side.”

 

“I won’t forget,” Roy replied.  Smiling, Oliver nodded, patting the younger man on the back just as Clark and Chloe came back out.

 

“Everything okay?” Clark asked, taking a seat next to Oliver as Chloe occupied the other vacant chair.

 

“Everything’s great handsome, no worries,” Oliver told him, sliding his hand onto the brunet’s thigh.

 

“Good, then let’s eat.”

 

________________________________________

 

“So wait a minute … we’re gonna go where?” Bart asked rather loudly despite the bite of sandwich in his mouth.  A swift smack to his head by Victor had the youngest of the group groaning.

 

“What?” he asked, rubbing the sore spot.

 

“We’re trying to keep this a secret from Clark, not shout it from the rooftops,” AC said in a harsh whisper.  Rolling his eyes, Bart flopped down on the sofa before continuing to eat his food.

 

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?” he told the assembled group.  “Jerks,” he murmured as an afterthought as his fingers reached for the bowl of chips to his left. 

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Oliver looked around the room at his family and smiled.

 

“So you’re all in? Next week, you guys will take off on Saturday and we’ll meet you there on Sunday,” the blond confirmed.

 

“It sounds like a plan to me,” Victor said, watching AC nod in agreement.

 

“Now all we gotta do is get through a week of not saying anything to Clark,” Roy said, causing the entire group to look at him.

 

“We’re not going to be here to say anything there Speedy, I’d say you’re the only possible leak at the moment,” AC pointed out, watching Roy blanch slightly in understanding.

 

“Hey guys,” came a voice and the group all turned in surprise seeing Clark standing there.

 

“Clark, hey,” Victor said, watching the brunet look at him curiously.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked.

 

“Nothing handsome, we were just discussing Lex,” Oliver confessed as Clark came over to him, leaning against the desk next to him.

 

“Discussing ways to kick his ass?” the brunet asked, a mild bit of teasing in his tone.

 

“Chloe managed to siphon nearly five million dollars from him and spread it out to various charities across the country,” AC offered, causing Clark to grin.

 

“He still deserves an ass-kicking,” Bart murmured.

 

“That I will agree on wholeheartedly,” Oliver chimed in.

 

“Alright well I gotta get back to the seas, I’ll catch you guys later,” AC said, standing up as he stretched out his 6’3 frame.

 

“Yeah I should be hitting the road too,” Bart agreed.

 

“My American history paper isn’t going to write itself,” Roy offered to the group as he stood as well.

 

“Later!” came a chorus of goodbyes as the team made their way out, leaving Oliver and Clark alone.  Turning to his fiancé, Clark gave the blond a curious look.

 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” the brunet asked, leaning forward to nip at Ollie’s lips.

 

“What do you mean?” the blond asked, earning a chuckle from his fiancé.

 

“You all suck at lying,” Clark told him.  Smiling, Oliver shook his head.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about handsome,” the older man replied, standing to face his lover.  Clark regarded him for a moment before smiling and sliding his hands around Ollie’s waist.

 

“Okay gorgeous … I’ll let it go … for now,” he remarked, grinning before pulling the blond close, capturing his lips passionately.  As the brunet’s hands began to wander lower, a clearing of a throat caused them to separate. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I need to get back to Metropolis,” Chloe apologized.  Pulling apart, Clark frowned as he made his way over to his best friend.

 

“So soon?” he asked.

 

“Don’t worry big guy, I’ll come back soon,” she assured him, pulling him in for a hug.  Her gaze met Oliver’s and she couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want a super lift back to Metropolis?” Oliver asked, grinning at his lover.

 

“Nah I’m going to take advantage of you and enjoy a private flight home,” she remarked, causing both men to grin.

 

“Andrew is going to take me to the airport, but I wanted to make sure I said goodbye,” Chloe continued, moving to hug Oliver.  Parting from both men, she couldn’t help but smile at them.

 

“Take care of my boy huh?” she asked Oliver, earning a chuckle from Clark.

 

“Not a problem Watchtower,” the blond assured her.  After a final goodbye, the pair stood at the front door, waving to the departing limo.

 

“It’s just you and me again hot stuff,” Oliver said suddenly, turning to his lover with a grin.  Clark smiled, arms wrapping around the blond.

 

“Nothing wrong with that gorgeous,” the brunet replied before his lips descended upon Oliver’s once more.


	13. Chapter 13

“I am delighted to say that due to the grades on the last exam, the entire class is excused from mid-terms and will not be required to come to class on Friday.”  Looking over at Clark, Roy couldn’t help but grin.  Their chemistry mid-term had been rumored to be one of the hardest, but to now be exempt from it was even better.

 

“Spring break just came early,” the redhead said excitedly. 

 

“Big plans?” Clark asked, watching a strange emotion flicker in his friend’s eyes before it seemingly disappeared.

 

“Not really, I mean just the ability to sleep in past 10am will be a vacation for me,” Roy replied with a chuckle.

 

“I wonder if I can drag Oliver away from business long enough for a few days away,” the brunet said quietly.  Oliver had finally gone back to work full-time and seemed to be throwing himself back into the daily grind.  Despite Clark’s urging to take things slow, his lover just didn’t seem to want to listen.

 

“Don’t know,” Roy replied.

 

“Alright well I’m going to head to the office then and see if the boss has decided to take a break,” Clark told him.

 

“Well maybe I’ll catch you sometime during break,” Roy offered as Clark swung his backpack onto his shoulder.

 

“Sounds good,” the brunet replied as the pair parted ways once they were outside the building.

 

________________________________________

 

“Ollie?” Clark called out, setting his bag down near the door as he entered their home later that afternoon.  He’d headed to Queen Towers but was surprised when Celeste told him that his lover had headed home at noon.

 

“I believe Master Oliver is in his office,” came Andrew’s voice, causing Clark to turn his head.

 

“Thanks Andrew,” he replied, heading in the direction of the office.  Peering into the room, Clark smiled seeing his lover hard at work, his gaze focused on the contract in front of him.

 

“Hey there,” he said, watching Ollie look up, a smile instantly gracing his features.

 

“Hey to you too handsome,” the blond said, quickly standing as he met Clark halfway, lips finding his lover’s.  Finally parting, the younger man watched his fiancé smile.

 

“So I have it on good authority that you are officially on spring break,” the blond said, causing Clark to grin.

 

“I suppose Roy’s already called for a night off?” he asked, watching Oliver nod.

 

“I was hoping that I could lure you away,” Oliver admitted.  Clark looked at the older man in surprise.

 

“You don’t have to work?” the brunet asked.

 

“Benefits of being the boss handsome,” Ollie said.  “So … will you come away with me?” he asked.  Clark looked at him slightly worried.  There was an underlying emotion in his lover’s voice which he couldn’t decipher.

 

“Please?” Ollie urged, softly taking his lover’s hand.  Clark couldn’t help but smile at the passionate look in Oliver’s eyes.

 

“Okay gorgeous.  Wherever it is you need to go, I’ll be right there with you,” the brunet replied.  Smiling, Oliver leaned forward, his lips capturing Clark’s in an intimate embrace.

 

“I love you,” Ollie murmured, fingers sliding into Clark’s hair.

 

“And you gorgeous, I love you too.”

 

________________________________________

 

When Oliver had said they needed to leave, Clark hardly expected it to be the next day.  He’d tried to call Roy to let him know, but the blond had insisted that he’d talked to the redhead and gotten things squared away.

 

With the assurance that Roy and various team members would keep Star City and Metropolis safe, Clark finally allowed Oliver to lead them onto their private jet.

 

“Did you discover some treasure that you need to get to first or something?” Clark asked teasingly, causing Oliver to look at him in confusion.

 

“What?” the blond asked.

 

“You’re being awfully secretive,” the brunet said.

 

“I am not.  You’re free to ask me anything,” Ollie told him.

 

“Okay … where are we going?” Clark asked, turning in his seat to look at his lover.

 

“I can’t tell you,” the older man replied, quickly causing the brunet to chuckle.

 

“Like I said, secretive,” Clark told him.  Frowning, Oliver reached out, taking his fiancé’s hand.

 

“Just trust me handsome … okay?”  Looking at the blond seriously, he smiled.

 

“With my life.”

 

________________________________________

 

Keyed up was the only thing Oliver could think of as he and Clark sat aboard the plane.  His pilot had informed him that they had less than thirty minutes till landing and the blond knew his fiancé was eagerly wondering where they were going.

 

“No chance of blindfolding me this time,” Clark teased, remembering the last time the pair had gone on vacation.  Ollie smiled with a shake of his head, reaching out to take ahold of Clark’s hand.

 

“Unless you do it willingly,” he offered, watching Clark’s face shift to a grin.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” the brunet asked. Chuckling, Oliver leaned over, his lips firmly capturing his lover’s.  Parting slightly, the blond nuzzled his nose against Clark’s cheek, lips placing tender kisses in various spots.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you,” Clark replied, letting his hand rise, fingertips placing light caresses against Ollie’s skin.

 

Heads turning, the pair began to kiss more ferverently.

 

“We’ll be landing soon,” Oliver murmured, a groan escaping his lips as Clark’s hand slid down the front of his shirt, coming to rest just above the prominent bulge in his jeans.

 

“I’ll be quick,” the brunet replied with a grin, his fingers deftly undoing the blond’s pants.  Strong fingers slid within the confines of the denim, wrapping around Oliver’s semi-hard erection.

 

“Oh god,” the older man moaned, eyes sliding shut slowly as Clark began to stroke his flesh.

 

“Good?” the brunet murmured, lips placing a kiss against Oliver’s cheek.

 

“So good,” his lover moaned.  Seeing the pure pleasure on the blond’s face, Clark grinned.

 

“You are so damn gorgeous,” he told Ollie, sliding his thumb over the slit of the blond’s cock, eliciting another groan.

 

“Fuck Clark,” Oliver said as Clark began to move his hand quicker.  So preoccupied by the intense feelings going through him, Oliver barely noticed as Clark slid out of his seat and onto his knees.

 

“Christ,” Oliver cried out as the warm cavern of Clark’s mouth wrapped around the blond’s length.  Sliding his fingers into his lover’s silky brunet locks, Oliver looked down at the perfect man on his knees.  Somehow, Clark Kent was all his.

 

An errant ray of sunshine made its way in through the window, the light reflecting off of the ring currently entangled in Clark’s hair. 

 

‘My love,’ he thought.  A swift flick of Clark’s tongue over the head of his cock brought Oliver back to the present as his lover worked quickly to bring him to release.

 

“Christ Clark, I’m gonna come,” Ollie warned as his body began to deliciously tighten.  Lost in the overwhelming pleasure, Oliver erupted into his lover’s mouth, fingers curling tighter into the brunet’s locks as he rode out his pleasure.

 

Catching his breath, Oliver opened his eyes once again, watching as Clark righted his jeans before rising once more.  Sliding into his seat, the brunet grinned, placing a solid kiss to Ollie’s lips.

 

The blond opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as the flight attendant emerged from the front of the plane.

 

“The pilot requests that your seat belts be put on gentlemen.  We’re beginning to descend,” she said.

 

“Thank you,” Oliver replied.

 

“You’ve got them well trained,” Clark teased, smiling at the fact that Oliver’s entire staff was keeping their destination a secret.

 

“Indeed I do,” the blond replied with a grin as they felt the plane begin to land.

 

________________________________________

 

Firmly on the ground, Clark turned to his lover expectantly.  Shaking his head, Ollie chuckled.

 

“Alright handsome, I guess I have no choice now,” he admitted and stood.  Clark watched the other man and frowned.

 

This surprise obviously meant a lot to his lover and he was acting like a brat by not letting Ollie have his fun.  Stepping out into the aisle, Oliver came to a stop as a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

 

“What’s up?” Oliver asked as Clark stood.

 

“Blindfold me,” he said softly.

 

“What?” the blonde asked in confusion.

 

“I want you to blindfold me,” Clark repeated.  Ollie looked at him wearily before realizing that his fiancé was serious.

 

After a moment, Oliver nodded, moving to grab the black silk scarf he’d brought with him just in case.  Sharing a smile, Clark turned, allowing his lover to secure the garment over his eyes.

 

“Ready handsome?” Oliver asked softly.

 

“I’m ready,” Clark answered, smiling as he felt the blond’s hand settle onto his lower back, guiding him toward the door of the plane.

 

________________________________________

 

Settled in the backseat of the limo, Oliver noticed Clark’s unusual quietness.

 

“Stop thinking so hard,” the brunet said suddenly.  It never ceased to amaze the blond how Clark could read his thoughts.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized, hand reaching out to clasp with the brunet’s.

 

As the car rounded a corner, Oliver couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Nearly there love,” he told Clark.

 

Minutes later the car came to a stop and Oliver carefully guided his lover out.  Making sure he was in the right position, Ollie reached out, caressing Clark’s cheek.

 

“Will you marry me Clark?” he asked softly.

 

“Ollie you know I will,” the brunet replied.

 

“Will you marry me today handsome?” the blond asked, watching Clark’s face contort slightly in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked.  Smiling, Ollie leaned forward, slowly slipping off the blindfold.

 

“I want to marry you handsome … back in paradise,” he said.  Clark’s face held a look of shock, his emerald orbs searching his surroundings.  Suddenly, a young woman appeared from the stairs with a smile and two leis in her arms.

 

“Back to paradise,” Clark whispered, causing Ollie to grin.

 

“Marry me Clark Kent,” Oliver said, causing the brunet to turn to him.

 

“Okay,” he replied.

 

“Okay?” Ollie asked teasingly.

 

“Let’s do it … let’s get married.”

 

________________________________________

 

Stepping off the boat onto the resort island they had once called home, Clark couldn’t help but smile.  It was just as perfect as the day they’d left.

 

“If you’ll follow me gentlemen, we can get prepared for the ceremony,” the hostess explained, causing Clark to look at Ollie in surprise.

 

“You had all this planned didn’t you,” he asked.

 

“You know me Clark, I’m always prepared,” Oliver remarked.

 

“If you’ll follow me Mr. Kent,” she said.  Clark looked to his lover in confusion.

 

“Go on handsome, I promise you all will be explained soon,” the blond promised. 

 

Nodding, Clark turned back to the hostess, beginning to follow her down toward the spa.  It was in that moment that Clark realized it was just him and Ollie.  He couldn’t exactly invite his mom or Chloe or even their friends to come share the day with them.

 

“Right through there Mr. Kent and we’ll begin your massage,” she told him.  Nodding, he opened the door into the familiar hut and came to a dead stop at the sight before him.

 

“It’s about time you got here,” Chloe said with a smile, looking over at Martha, whose grin was equally bright.

 

“What? … How did you guys?”

 

“Breathe Clark,” Chloe teased, rising from her chair to make her way over to her best friend.

 

“You didn’t really think that Oliver would throw you a lavish tropical wedding and not invite your friends and family did you?” she asked.

 

“I guess I did,” he admitted. 

 

“We wouldn’t miss this day for the world sweetheart,” Martha said, rising to hug her son.

 

“This is incredible,” he told them and Chloe grinned.

 

“This Clark, is just the beginning.”

 

________________________________________

 

“I can safely say that this is a slice of heaven,” Chloe murmured as the masseuses’ hands moved in intricate movements along the plane of her back.  She and Clark were currently indulging in full body massages while Martha was getting a Tahitian mud wrap.

 

“Oliver certainly does know how to plan a wedding,” the Senator replied causing Clark to chuckle.

 

“Indeed he does,” the brunet replied.

 

“So the boys are here as well as you may have imagined,” Chloe said softly, causing Clark to look over at her.

 

“How long have you all been planning this?” he asked, watching his best friend smile.

 

“Since just after Ollie got better,” she admitted.  “You’re not mad are you?”

 

“Oliver whisked myself, my family and friends away to a tropical island to marry me … I think it’s a bit presumptuous for me to be mad,” he told her.

 

“Very true,” Martha agreed.

 

“You’re getting married tonight Clark, are you ready?” Chloe asked, her hand reaching across to rest on the brunet’s forearm.  Turning his head, Clark gave her a small smile.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready in my life.”

 

________________________________________

 

Unlocking the door to the bungalow, Oliver couldn’t help but smile upon hearing the voices of his team.

 

“Hey you know anytime the boss man wants to take us to some place tropical, remind me not to refuse him at all,” Bart said, stretching out on the lounge chair on the back deck.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” the blond said, making his way out onto the sunshine lit terrace.

 

“So you got him here with no troubles?” AC asked.

 

“No troubles at all, he’s now with Martha and Chloe at the spa,” Oliver revealed.  “So we’re ready?”

 

“Yeah, Nicolette said she’d stop by within the hour and bring our attire and make sure she’s gone over all the details with you,” Victor confirmed.

 

As if on cue, there was a knock to the outer door, causing the boys to chuckle.  Making his way back in, Oliver opened the door, smiling as he ushered Nicolette into the room.  She carried several suit bags with her.

 

“Welcome back Mr. Queen,” she said brightly.

 

“Thank you,” he replied, handing off the bags to each of the team.

 

“What I would like to do is to make certain that everything is to your exact specifications before we get to close to the actual ceremony,” she said, holding up a portfolio.

 

“That sounds good, please,” Oliver replied, motioning toward the lounge area.  Another knock at the door saw several attendants enter.

 

“These ladies will escort each of your guests to their rooms to get ready,” Nicolette explained.  Seeing the knockout brunet in a short white skirt and matching top, Bart quickly grabbed his suit bag and made his way over.

 

“I’d love to have you escort me to my room,” he said.  Chuckling, the woman nodded, beginning to lead him out of the bungalow.  Grabbing their own suit bags, AC and Victor merely shook their heads as they too made their way out.

 

“Quite an interesting family you have Mr. Queen,” Nicolette said, causing Oliver to smile.

 

“They are aren’t they?” he asked.

 

“Now to your wedding,” she began, opening her folder. “The boats will take you and the guests to the private side of the island.  There we have everything set up to your specifications and your meal will be served following the ceremony.  The atmosphere is set up for romantic and relaxing with the boats escorting everyone back upon your request.”

 

Oliver took a long moment to look over the documents and images in front of him.  A number of tropical flowers were set up along the small aisle to which Clark would walk down, meeting at a trellis covered in lush roses.  The entire group would sit down to a hearty meal by firelight and music would begin shortly after. 

 

With the temperatures, Oliver had decided to go stylish but casual for their wedding attire.  Cream trousers and a white Ralph Lauren dress shirt for Clark, tan trousers and a black Dolce & Gabbana dress shirt for himself.  No shoes were required for any guests, considering the fact that they were to be married on the beach.

 

“Well we have less than two hours till showtime. I shall leave you to get ready and will meet you and the other guests at the boat launch at 3:45,” she told him.  Oliver checked his watch, noting that it was 2pm.

 

“That sounds great, thanks for everything Nicolette,” he replied.  Smiling, the woman nodded before leaving the bungalow.  Looking around, Ollie smiled.  Soon Clark Kent would be his husband … his husband.  Smiling once more, the blond made his way into the bathroom to get ready.

 

 ________________________________________

 

“Wow,” came a voice, causing Clark to turn around.  Chloe stood in the doorway, a gorgeous floral print silk dress adorning her petite frame.  Her blonde locks had been pinned up with a magnolia flower adorning the side.

 

“You too,” he said as she made her way in, taking in his casual yet classy attire.

 

“Well Mr. Kent, I am heading to the site of the ceremony and your mother is waiting outside to escort you,” she told him. 

 

“Thank you Chloe,” he told her.

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything,” he began.  “Oliver will be my husband, but you’re my best friend … you always have been and that will never change,” Clark finished.  Smiling, Chloe pulled him into a hug.

 

“No it won’t, Clark,” she promised.  Pulling back, the blonde grinned.  “Come on Mr. Kent … let’s go make you a Queen,” Chloe said, causing Clark to chuckle.  Taking her arm, he followed her out, his gaze falling to Martha.

 

“Honey you look wonderful,” the redhead said, making her way over to them to kiss her son’s cheek.

 

“Are you ready Mr. Kent?”  Turning, the trio’s gaze landed on a tall woman who stood near the boat launch.

 

“I’m ready,” he replied, taking his mother and Chloe’s hand as they stepped carefully onto the boat.

 

The journey took less than five minutes and the trio found themselves stepping onto a secluded island.  Following their guide, the group began to round the corner but was quickly stopped.

 

“Ms. Sullivan, if you’ll go ahead and take your place,” Nicolette told her.  Smiling, Chloe leaned up to kiss Clark’s cheek before heading around the corner to stand at the alter.

 

“I figured it was only appropriate that I walk you down the aisle,” Martha said with a grin, causing Clark to chuckle.

 

“Thank you Mom,” he said softly.  “You and Dad are the reason why I’ve got this opportunity.  The chance to live a normal life with the man I love,” he continued.

 

“You are so very welcome sweetheart,” Martha replied, touching his cheek softly.  “Shall we?” she asked.  Nodding, Clark kissed his mother’s cheek before standing up linking their arms together.  As they turned the corner, his vision took in Bart, AC and Victor, but they all faded as his emerald gaze locked on Oliver.

 

Wearing tan trousers with a black dress shirt, open at the top with his hair in its trademark spikes, the blond had never looked more amazing than he did at that moment.  When Clark had been told to go barefoot, he wasn’t sure why, but now as he gazed around at the perfect paradise of sand, ocean and tropical flowers, he understood.

 

________________________________________

 

As if in slow motion, Clark made his way down the make-shift aisle, suddenly finding himself across from Oliver.

 

“You look good handsome,” Ollie said softly.

 

“You’re not too bad yourself gorgeous,” Clark replied, their hands linking instinctively.

 

“Friends and family, we are gathered here today to recognize the joining in a lifetime commitment of Clark Kent and Oliver Queen,” the priest began.  “If anyone knows just cause why these two men should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

 

Clark and Oliver each glanced back at the gathered group, noticing only Bart with a coy smile on his lips.

 

“I’ll refrain, but just for today,” he said, causing the group to chuckle.  Turning back to the priest, the two men smiled and nodded for him to continue.

 

“Oliver, do you take Clark to be your husband and partner, from this point forward, to join with him and share all that is to come?  To be his faithful husband, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond and make a commitment of love, kept in faith, and eternally made new,” he asked.  Looking into Clark’s emerald gaze, Oliver smiled feeling tears welling up.

 

“I do,” he whispered, knowing that no matter how quiet, his love would hear.

 

“And do you Clark, take Oliver to be your husband and partner, from this point forward, to join with him and share all that is to come?  To be his faithful husband, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond and make a commitment of love, kept in faith, and eternally made new,” the priest asked.

 

“I do,” the brunet replied.

 

“May I have the rings please?” the priest asked, watching as Chloe reached into her pocket, pulling out a pair of solid white gold rings whose hue perfectly matched the men’s matching diamond bands.  Handing them to the priest, Chloe stepped back with a smile.

 

Urging Oliver to take a ring, the blond took ahold of Clark’s hand, precariously placing the ring on the younger man’s finger.

 

“Clark, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you,” Oliver vowed, sliding the ring on fully.  Smiling, Clark reached for the other ring, taking Ollie’s left hand as he repeated the action.

 

“Oliver, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you,” Clark repeated, sliding the ring on fully before giving the blond’s hand a slight squeeze.

 

“By the power invested in me, of the Society Islands of French Polynesia, I now pronounce you married,” he said happily.  “I don’t think I need to tell you what is next,” the priest teased, causing the couple to smile.

 

“We’ve got that part covered,” Ollie replied, letting his ringed hand rise to cup Clark’s cheek as their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss.

 

“It is my pleasure to introduce you to Oliver and Clark Kent-Queen,” the priest said, causing the assembled group to cheer.  Pulling away at the sound, the couple grinned, turning to their family and friends.

 

“Congratulations Mr. Kent-Queen,” Chloe said, hugging Clark tight.

 

“Thank you Chlo, for everything,” he replied.

 

“That’s what best friends are for Clark,” she said.  “That’s what best friends are for.”

 

________________________________________

 

Torches lit the small reception area as darkness settled in on the private island.  The group all sat at one table, delighting in the large buffet to the left of the table.

 

Stories were shared; laughter rang out through much of the night.  Nicolette made her way over silently, grinning as she watched the couple engage in a soft kiss.

 

“Clark, Oliver … your first dance awaits,” she told them softly, motioning toward a flattened spot near the water.  Smiling, Ollie looked at Clark, holding his hand out toward the brunet.

 

“May I have this dance Mr. Kent-Queen?” he asked.

 

“You certainly can, Mr. Kent-Queen,” Clark replied, knowing he’d never get tired of saying that to his husband.  Taking the blond’s pro-offered hand, Clark followed the older man out to the spot, smiling as Oliver pulled him into his arms. 

 

_“When you know that you know who you love, you can't deny it._

_Or go back, or give up, or pretend that you don't buy it._

_When it's clear this time you've found the one, you'll never let him go_

_Cos you know and you know that you know.”_

 

Letting his hands drift into Ollie’s blond locks, Clark sighed contentedly as the words of the song drifted over him.

 

_“When you feel in your skin, in your bones and the hollow_

_Of your heart, there's no way you can wait till tomorrow._

_When there isn't any doubt about it once you come this close_

_Cos you know and you know that you know.”_

 

If this were all a dream, Oliver hoped he never woke up.  After all that they’d been through … all the obstacles and the heartache … this moment had finally come.

 

“I love you,” Ollie whispered into Clark’s ear, nuzzling the brunet’s neck as the song continued.

 

_“You can feel love's around you, like the sky 'round blue_

_This is how love has found you, now you know what to do.”_

 

“I love you,” came Clark’s equally soft reply.

 

_“When you know that you know who you need, you can't deny it._

_Or go back, or give up, or pretend that you don't buy it._

_When it's clear this time you've found the one, you'll never let him go_

_Cos you know and you know that you know.”_

 

“Has it been all that you could dream of handsome?” Oliver asked softly, pulling back to look at his husband as the song ended.

 

“The wedding or us?” Clark teased.

 

“Both I guess,” Oliver replied.  Pondering the question, the brunet thought for a moment before smiling.

 

“Well I guess I always knew that if I just kept holding on that it would be worth it,” he answered, causing Oliver to smile.

 

“And I’m glad you held on Clark,” the older man confessed.

 

“Me too gorgeous, me too.”


End file.
